Luz de Esperanza (Y referencia Externa)
by Bastonivo
Summary: Fic de Takeru y Hikari. parte 5 de la cuarta parte agregada. Lo llame Referencia Externa. Opinen por favor reviews.
1. Desesperanza

No sabia lo que le pasaba.

Takeru Takaishi o T.K. estaba con insomnio aquella noche. Sentía escalofríos. Seguramente tenía fiebre. No era posible, Ayer estaba bien. Miro sonámbulo en la cama a su fiel amigo, el cual le sonrío. Le parecía tan adorable como un peluche, sin duda el era el que le mejor le entendía. Si tuvieron sus rencillas, pero ambos eran tal para cual. Patamon era su.... T.K. tosió, hecho un quejido. Pero, no era posible, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, T.K.?- Pregunto Patamon casi dormido, semitapado por sus alas de murciélago.

No.... nada, solo tosí....- Respondió con la mano tapando la boca.

Ah....bueno, entonces.....- se durmió, normal, después de aquel día...

Se quito la mano empapada de sangre de la boca y busco un pañuelo. Se levanto y fue al baño. Seguramente tendría que ir al médico ¿Por qué? Les odiaba. Era desesperante. De repente volvió a toser. Pero esta vez no paso nada.... absolutamente nada, solo obscuridad.

Patamon se despertó. Había oído un golpe durísimo. T.K. no estaba en su cama. Parecía que el nunca se dormiría, ¿que era lo que habría hecho?. Bajo de la cama torpemente. Sentía envidia de los humanos, con sus articulaciones adaptadas a todos los terrenos, por eso le gustaba ser Angemon. 

Había una luz en el cuarto de baño. Seguramente estaría allí. Se acerco sigilosamente. Asombrado, vio a T.K. inconsciente en el suelo del cuarto con sangre saliendo de la boca.

T.K. Volvió en si. Tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza. No podía racionar sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos. De repente, asustado, chillo. ¿Pero si solo tenía ocho años? ¿qué hacia con ese cuerpo de adolescente?. Se puso a la esquina del cuarto a llorar. Paro entonces sus pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué le ocurría?, ¿cómo podía haber creído que solo tenía ocho años. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas como para ser olvidadas. Levanto la vista y vio a Patamon asustado, mirándole sobre sus patitas traseras.

Creía que ya no llorabas- dijo el ser anaranjado.

Yo...perdona- Miro al suelo exhausto. Miro después su sangre y vio que tenía fiebre, casi no se podía mantener de pie. Fue a su habitación, ayudado por Patamon.

Mientras le ayudaba, Patamon se asustó aun más. T.K. parecía delirar. Decía palabras sin sentido, irracionales. Patamon se preguntaba por que nombraba tanto a Kari. Eso Solo era propio de Davis, no era normal en él. Entonces sintió una fuerza que le aplastaba. T.K. Se había desmayado y caído sobre él. Patamon se incorporó y le llevo a la cama. Se propuso cuidarle el resto de la noche. Desgraciadamente su madre estaba pasado la noche fuera. No paso ni media hora a que Patamon sucumbiera al sueño.

T.K, era un chico aparentemente normal. De estatura alta para su edad, composición atlética, pelo rubio y alborotado y ojos azules, había tenido ya que enfrentarse a condiciones adversas cuando no era más que un crío. Sus padres se divorciaron hacia ya tiempo, por lo que le separaron de su hermano, de físico bastante parecido, que vivía con su padre. T.K. vivía con su madre. Pero lo que le marco de por vida, fueron los acontecimientos en los que se vio involucrado a la edad de ocho años con su hermano y otros 6 niños, los cuales conmovieron a la humanidad. Tuvieron que sobrevivir solos y perdidos, según lo poco que se pudo averiguar, en un mundo, o universo, compuesto totalmente de datos, totalmente hostil. Los acontecimientos llegaron a ser alarmantes, puesto que con sus vuelta, la ciudad de Tokio fue....

T.K abrió los ojos, ahora ya no era un niño. Había crecido, pero se sentía indefenso y enfermo. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Vio la sangre en su boca, había palidecido su piel, y tenia frío y fiebre. Vio a Patamon dormido. Patamon era lo que, en su grupo de amigos, llamaban digimon, un ser vivo compuesto de datos pero con consciencia. Entonces su ordenador se encendió como por arte de magia, se acerco extrañado. Empezó a recordar cuando conoció a Patamon en aquel bosque isleño. Sus ojos se nublaron. Si, lo recordaba, cuando Patamon en fase de Angemon, arriesgo su vida para salvarle de Devimon. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. Entonces sus pensamientos giraron en torno a Kari.

Kari Yagami estaba dormida en su habitación, era ya una chica adolescente. De repente despertó sobresaltada, no sabía porque, pero últimamente sus sueños era solo pesadillas, todas ellas derivadas de la esclavitud, de la esclavitud de T.K. No lo entendía, pero por experiencia, no se sentía cómoda, sabía que cuando algo así sentía, era porque...

¿ Kari?- dijo la gata.

¿Si?, Gatomon - respondió con suavidad.

¿Has visto ese resplandor del fondo?

Exacto, lo vio, a través de su ventana, observó una columna de luz amoratada que unía el cielo y la tierra. Kari sintió escalofríos....

Patamon se despertó.

¡ T.K.!, ¿qué haces levantado? ¿ocurre algo?

T.K. estaba de pie enfrente de la pantalla de su ordenador, a espaldas de Patamon.

¡No! Patamon, ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?- Respondió ¿T.K.?. No, no era su voz, pero algo inquietaba en ese tono a Patamon. Entonces T.K. se volvió. Patamon le vio una sonrisa sarcástica, y sus ojos....ojos.... Vio la pantalla del ordenador y observó su contenido. Volvió a mirar a T.K.. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que ocurría, pero ya era demasiado tarde.....

Kari Yagami, al día siguiente iba a la escuela. Por el camino vio a Davis Motomiya, un chico de su edad, no mucho mas alto que ella, y con el pelo castaño con pinchitos. Le recordaba mucho a su hermano. La hubiera gustado saludarle, pero se encontraba sin fuerzas, las pesadillas no la dejaron dormir bien y se había levatado con el pie izquierdo.A la llegada del colegio, por fin le saludo, el cual estaba muy animado como siempre. Llebaba a Demiveemon, su "digimon"

Como era de Kari Gatomon. Ya en el edificio saludo a Yolei, una chica hiperactiva, cosa que la traía problemas, pero eso no la quitaba la gracia, y a Cody, que la hacia recordar cuando ella tenía ocho años, cuando conoció a Gatomon aquel verano, pero Cody era más pensativa que para su edad, era la pequeña grande del grupo. Kari volvió a sentir escalofríos.

¿Pasa algo?- se preocupo Yolei

No nada... no es nada.

¿Seguro, Kari?.... ¡ah! Mira ahí viene T.K., por cierto, ¿no le veis nada extraño?- habló Cody

Kari se volvió, entonces Davis hizo escena. T.K. apreció con su sombrero y ropa habituales. Tanto el sombrero, pelo, y su mirada hacía abajo le tapaban los ojos, y, con una sonrisa sarcástica daba un aspecto amenazador. Kari notó algo extraño en él..

¡Claro!- saltó Cody es que estaba ya acostumbrado a verle con Patamon sobre su cabeza- Todos rieron. Kari sonrió.

¡Hola T.K.!- saludó Davis- ¿preparado para otro día?

T.K. paso de largo, ignorándoles.

¡Oye! ¡Tu! Takaishi, tu no eres quien para pasar de mi, vuelve.- se enfado Davis

T.K. se paro

¿Ha venido Ichijoji? No, ¿verdad?- dio media vuelta y se acerco a Davis. Entonces T.K. cogió a Davis por el cuello con una sola mano y le levanto un palmo del suelo.- Tu no eres quien para darme ordenes, maldito imbécil ¿Entendido?- Davis intento hablar pero la opresión de la mano de T.K. se lo impedía, solo le salían gargajos.- ¿ENTENDIDO?

En....Entg... Valeg...- intento decir Davis.

T.K. le tiro al suelo como si fuera chicle. Todos se impresionaron de la fuerza demostrada por T.K. Kari se estremeció

Davis se levanto del suelo y se puso la mano en el cuello.

¿Has visto?, Kari Casi me mata, ¿qué le ocurre a ese idiota? Creí que empezábamos a caernos bien ¿y que tiene que ver Ken en todo esto?, sabe de sobra que va a otro centro y que no le vem...

Hola, ¿me llamaron?- interrumpieron a Davis.

¡Ken! ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yolei exaltadísima- ¿por fin te unes a nosotros? ¡Que majo! ¡Que hábil! ¡Que guap...!- Davis la tapo la boca

¿pero que haces aquí, Ken?

Ken Ichijoji, de complexión alta y delgada, con el pelo liso, miro al suelo.

Bueno, creía que me llamaron. T.K. me dijo que había algo que me tenían que decir y que era importante.

¡Claro que la hay! ¡Ese tío casi me ahoga!

¿Ahogar?- pregunto Ken en el instante que Yolei se libero de la zarpa de Davis.

Cody ya había almorzado y se dirigía a la sala de ordenadores. Aquel día estaba más contenta de lo normal, a pesar del incidente de T.K. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Ya no era solo por lo de la agresión a Davis, era su actitud autocrática, era, o mejor no era....

El golpe vino de la derecha, Cody no pudo reaccionar, en un instante se vio maniatada de pies y manos y vio una figura la cual le quito su digivice, el aparato electrónico que transmitía la energía vital de Cody a su digimon, Upamon. Cody tuvo miedo y grito ayuda. Entonces vio el cuerpo de Yolei al lado suyo inconsciente. Otro golpe la hizo sucumbir.

Kari estaba con T.K. en la sala de ordenadores.

¡Tarde! ¡Siempre tarde!. No hay día que ¡Estemos Puntuales!- chillaba T.K.. Se paró y miro a Kari, la cual le observaba con miedo- ¿y tu que miras? ¡ Estoy rodeado de incompetentes!- se acerco a Kari y la chillo a la cara- ¡INCOMPETENTES!

Pero T.K....- Kari se echo a llorar, en ese instante apareció Davis.

¿¡Que la has Hecho?! ¡¿Por qué la gritas?!- exigió Davis.

Bien....- dijo T.K.- ya estamos al completo- y sonrío sarcásticamente.

¿Qué?- dijo Davis.

T.K. cogió una silla de hierro y golpeo a Davis en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Kari se horrorizo.

¿Qué ocurre, mi Kari...?- dijo T.K.- ¿tienes miedo? Pobrecita...¡Pues apóyate en ellos!- Kari vio los 4 cuerpos inconscientes de Yolei, Cody, Davis y Ken al lado suyo. Kari cogió coraje.

T.K. abrió los ¿ojos?. Se sintió raro, le parecía flotar. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba flotando. Vio a lo lejos luz. Miro a lo lejos, vio tenebrismo. Observo lo cercano, se vio atrapado, realmente encerrado.

- ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien?- Su eco vino de todos los lados. Pronto se dio cuento que no todo era su eco. El entorno cambió y a su lado apareció otro T.K. idéntico a él. T.K. se asusto.

Tu...., ¿ Quién eres?- Preguntó T.K.

¿Tu no me reconoces? ¡Vaya cosa! ¡¡Soy tu, hombre!!.... Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Patamon?- dijo su idéntico, a la vez que sonreía- ¿no te parece mono?, ¿y Kari?. ¡No digas! Me has contado tantas cosas de ella. Realmente estas loquito por ella, ¿eh?- río

¿Qué?...yo, pero si yo....es decir tu... quiero decir yo.... me acabo de conocer...- balbuceo T.K. 

Entonces T.K. se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Se horrorizo. Estaba prisionero. Encarcelado... ¡¡¡¡ En su propia mente!!!

Kari Yagami cogió el valor suficiente.

¡¡¡¿¿¿ Como te atreves a traicionarnos???!!! ¡ Yo creía en ti!!!

En ese instante aparecieron los cinco digimon del grupo, menos el sexto, Patamon. No tuvieron posibilidad de escapar de T.K., todos cayeron y T.K. les empujo hacia sus compañeros.

Gatomon, un gato con guantes, la compañera de Kari, cayo entre los brazos de esta. ¿Cómo un humano había podido con un digimon del nivel de Gatomon? Era imposible...

- ¿Apenada?- saltó T.K.- me das pena, pobre chiquilla, bueno... olvidare lo de traidor... en fin creo que la siguiente eres tú.

¿Qué?

T.K. saco una daga .

-¡Tranquila!... seré breve- sonrió. Fue entonces cuando Kari le vio sus ojos rojos.

Kari espero el golpe. Nada. Espero. Nada. Volvió a esperar. Kari abrió los ojos y vio a T.K. estremeciéndose en el suelo e intentándose cortar con la daga. Kari impresionada, aprovechó para quitarle la daga.

¡No, Kari!- Dijo T.K. estremecido en el suelo. Le salía espuma de la boca.- ¡Debes huir!, salva a los otros mientras puedas, no podré resistir mucho más... Ve a por Patamon, esta en mi casa amordazado...¡Corr....- se paró en seco y se levantó como si nada- .....eee!! Corre todo lo que puedas, porque con daga o sin ella acabare contigo...

Kari vio los digivice del grupo, menos obviamente el de ella, en el bolso de T.K.. Corrió, les cogió, con la suerte de coger también las llaves de su casa, y golpeo a T.K., quien cayo al suelo y maldijo. Kari corrió despistándole, sin digivice no la encontraría, pues estos tenían localizadores.

En sus manos, Gatomon despertó. ¿Por qué T.K. lo hizo?, ¿No eran suficientemente amigos?. El la salvo del payaso Piedmon; la fue a rescatar cuando lo de los Divermons en aquel mar ....lo de Andromon.... ¿por qué....?

¿Kari?- se recuperó Gatomon.

¿Si?

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

T.K. te agredió y hemos huido de él.

¿Y que hacemos en su casa?- En efecto. No sabía como, pero se hallaban en su cuarto. Kari recordó. Instintivamente siguiendo las palabras de T.K., fue a salvar a Patamon, entrando en su casa sin problemas, puesto que le robo las llaves, pero... ¿sería una trampa?...

Algo se movió entre sus piernas.

¡Patamon!- Exclamo Gatomon. Este estaba amarrado y debajo de la cama. Kari se arrodilló y le desato.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué le pasa a T.K.?- le pregunto a Patamon.

Este tomo aliento

¡Ha sido él! Creí destruirle, di mi vida en aquello- empezó a llorar- pero ahora le a aprisionado a él en plan de venganza. Kari, el quiere destruirnos...¡El no es T.K.! Es su cuerpo, pero su mente esta esclavizada. 

Kari se impresionó ante tales palabras

¿Por quien? ¿quién le ha hecho eso?

Eran los síntomas, debí suponerlo- continuo Patamon- yo les conocía, fiebre, tos, escupir sangre, insomnio... ¡Y no me di cuenta! ¡Maldito!

¿Pero quien es?- dijo Gatomon.

¡Es Él! Devimon, el espíritu de Devimon se ha apoderado de T.K.- explotó en lagrimas entonces- ¿fue por acercarnos al remolino demoniaco cuando fuimos a derrotar al Emperador? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Por qué????!!!!- Patamon había entrado en una crisis nerviosa. Kari le cogió y le acarició.

Tranquilo.... mira, ¿ves?- saco los digivice- tenemos el vuestro. No todo esta pedido.

Le recuperaste- dijo Patamon- ¿nos servirá?, Podremos comunicarnos con él por el digivice? ¡¡¡¡ T.K.!!!!!- Patamon volvió a caer en una crisis nerviosa.

Mira, Patamon- siguió tranquilizándole- mientras T.K. este en esta situación nosotras nos hacemos responsables de ti y del digivice, ¿Verdad Gatomon?.

¡Claro!- respondió la gata- ya veras.....

Patamon, por fin, se calmó.

En los acontecimientos que sobrecogieron a la humanidad hacía ya un trienio, un grupo de ocho niños, siete en un principio, pudieron sobrevivir y salvar, paradójicamente, el mundo de datos, al cual estamos unidos. Lo que le ocurriera a uno, le ocurre al otro. Dos de esos niños era Takeru Takaishi y Kari Yagami, pero en aquel entonces eran los pequeños del grupo. EL líder indiscutible era Taichi (Tai) Yagami, hermano de Kari, el cual era de físico fuerte y pelo castaño. Este era normalmente opositado por Matt Ishida, hermano de T.K., que por su parte era de un físico muy parecido a T.K. solo que con un pelo más cuidado, también era rubio. Izzy era el "cerebro del grupo, el cual llevaba un pelo pelirrojo alborotado. Mimi era la típica niña cuidada en algodones, la cual tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con la vida aquel verano en que ocurrió aquello, sobra decir su afición por el rosa. Sora era su mejor amiga, aunque daba un físico mucho más deportivo, y de personalidad muy amorosa. Por último estaba Joe Kido, que a pesar de haber sido en aquel entonces el "miedica" del grupo, casi siempre tenía razón en sus temores, de complexión débil y el único que llevaba gafas en el grupo. Además, cada niño llevaba su personalidad grabada en unos emblemas ( Kari = luz, T.K.= Esperanza...) y unos compañeros digitales o digimon que absorbían su energía y les protegían....

El por que de que Tai recordaba todo aquello, no lo sabía. Estaba nervioso y se sentía tensión en el ambiente. Era ya de noche y fue a su casa. Al llegar se encontró a su hermana con Patamon, el compañero de T.K., lleno de heridas y de vendas.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Tai.

Veras...- respondió su hermana...- Pata...- pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono. Tai respondió.

¿Si? Aquí... ¡Ah! ¡Hola, T.K.!- Kari abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a negar con la cabeza- ... Si, esta aquí...- Kari se golpeó la frente con la mano- ...¿Quieres que se ponga?. Oye, por cierto, tienes a Patamon aquí, ¿qué ha pas...- T.K. colgó-....pero... Kari.... ¡ Me ha colgado!...

Hermano

¿Si Kari?

¿No sabes lo que has hecho? Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Vamonos ahora que papa y mama no están en casa, corramos....- cogió a Patamon y a su hermano y salieron corriendo de la casa.

Kari y Gatomon vieron acercarse a la casa a T.K.. Kari obligo a Tai a esconderse.

¡Kari!- se quejo Tai

¡Calla!- Ordenaron los tres.

T.K. vio las luces encendidas de la casa de Kari y llamó a la puerta. Nadie le respondió. Enfurecido rompió la puerta como si fuera mantequilla y entró.

¡Kari......!- dijo T.K. entrando- no te escondas.........

¿Pero que le pasa a ese?- susurró Tai a Kari.

T.K. ese no es... perdón.. Tai ese no es T.K... vale es su cuerpo, pero no es él. Ha capturado a Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken y a sus digimon. Espero que Patamon se recuperé.... huyamos y nos cuenta la historia....- Tai no comprendía nada

Empezaron a moverse sigilosamente. Tai fue el primero en ser parado. T.K. les había impedido el paso.

¿Kari? ¿no te olvidas de nada?...- dijo T.K.- ¡Hombre! ¡Hola Tai! ¿no te alegras de verme?.... esto... Kari... ¿te importaría devolverme los digivice?

¿Qué?- dijo Tai. Inmediatamente fue golpeado. Tai perdió el conocimiento.

¿y bien Kar...? ¡Maldita!- exclamó T.K.. Kari había aprovechado el incidente para escapar con Gatomon y Patamon.

Era de noche. Kari Yagami corría. En sus pensamientos se podía oír "Hermano, Te salvaré" "T.K., te liberaré"

¿De quien, Kari?- dijo T.K.

Kari se incorporó. Estaba en el colegió, en la sala de ordenadores. Lo recordaba. Mientras huían de T.K., este les dio alcance y les capturó. Miro a su alrededor. No lo podía creer. Estaban todos. Tai, Matt, Ken, Davis, Izzy... Todos incluso Mimi que tendría que estar en Estados Unidos. Pero estaban sin conocimiento.

¿De quien me liberarás, Kari?- volvió a preguntar T.K.

¿ Lees mis pensamientos?- se asustó

Solo cuando deliras... pero bueno... ya que quieres liberarle te daré la oportunidad- sonrió- pero de ver como mueres con él.

¿Qué?

El imbécil de él es débil en todos los sentidos. Es muy fácil de dominarle, menos... cuando entras TU –la señaló- en escena. Él coge el coraje y la esperanza suficiente para impedir que te dañe. Por lo tanto, para dominarle al completo, tu también caerás en mi poder. Su enamoramiento hacia ti es tan intenso que no hay mas remedio que dominarte a ti también.

Kari se impresiono

¿Es...esta enamorado de mi?

¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- hecho una carcajada infernal- ingenua, te das cuenta en Davis y no en este. Tse, tse. Bueno.. creo que ya es suficiente

T.K. se acerco a Kari, que se encontraba asustada. T.K. puso las manos en la cabeza de Kari y la miro fijamente a los ojos. El dolor fue intenso. Después solo hubo penumbra. 

Se despertó. Kari abrió los ¿ojos? Y vio un panorama de caos a su izquierda y de increíble belleza a su derecha Vio innumerables Patamon volando por el cielo. La zona caótica parecía aumentar. La zona de Belleza aparecía como una ciudad perfectamente ordenada y adornada. En ella había jardines bellísimos, estatuas de T.K. y Matt en rotondas. Hubo algo que la impresionó. Había una estatua de ella, totalmente idealizada, realmente gigantesca, en el centro de la ciudad, en la cual había una nubecilla transparente de suave color rosa. Pronto descubrió donde estaba. Estaba donde ningún ser humano ajeno de allí había entrado. Estaba en la mente de otra persona. Estaba en la mente de T.K.

¡Despertad, imbéciles!- ordenó T.K.- Ya es la hora...

Los 10 chicos y los digimon recuperaron poco a poco el conocimiento, menos Gatomon y Patamon, que no lo habían perdido. Todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban amordazados.

Tai vio a su hermana como hipnotizada en el suelo

¡Kari! ¡¿Qué la has hecho T.K.?!

¿Por qué me haces esto, T.K.?- balbuceo Matt, su hermano- creía que...

T.K., ¿Estas enfermo, que te ocurre?- Preguntaron Izzy, Joe y Cody al mismo tiempo

Yolei, Sora y Mimi estaban demasiado impresionadas como para hablar

¡Maldito T.K.!- Masculló Davis

Ken miro a Wormmon, su compañero. Estaba desangrándose.

Volvió en si de nuevo

¿Kari?- pregunto T.K.

Kari se sobresalto al verle e intento correr. Se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando. Recordó. Estaba en la mente de T.K. Allí tenía ,sin duda, al autentico, dulce y comprensivo T.K.. Le abrazó de alegría.

T.K. lloró. Lo ocurrido superaba su barrera de contención y rompió en lagrimas.

¿Eres un sueño?- preguntó T.K.

¡¡No!!, soy yo, Kari, la autentica- le acarició

Lo ha cumplido. Te ha metido en mi mente para tener control absoluto sobre mi. Tu eras la única fuente de esperanza que me quedaba

T.K. ...

¿Y ahora que?- dijo T.K.- estamos condenados a estar encerrados aquí para siempre. Si pudiera derrotarle.....

¿A quien?- preguntó Kari

¡A él!, tu no le llegaste a conocer, te hablamos de él.

¿Devimon?- preguntó Kari

T.K. recordaba perfectamente a Devimon. Cuando misteriosamente fueron llevados al mundo de datos o digital, el primero en darles problemas fue él. Digno poseedor del mal, este vicario del diablo tenia forma humana con alas de murciélago, y totalmente de negro, era la imagen típica de un demonio. Angemon, Patamon más poderoso, dio toda su energía en destruirle. Le creían muerto.... hasta ahora.

Una nube de rayos caían incesantemente alrededor de T.K . y Kari, que flotaban en la penumbra. Kari grito.

No te asustes, no nos harán daño, son síntomas míos, aunque no tenga control sobre ellos...

Kari comprendió. T.K. quería decirla que eran parte de su subconsciente, el cual estaba atrapado dentro de este.

¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- le preguntó

T.K. levanto la vista y la miró. Sonrió.

Bueno... exactamente no se lo...- T.K. se interrumpió- Ahí esta.

Kari lo vio. Era él, sin duda. Era el demonio en persona.

Matt Ishida era el que más estaba herido de los humanos, pero no era nada comparado con lo de Wormmon. ¿Por qué su hermano le hacía esto? Creía que era de naturaleza bondadosa, ¿qué era lo que le habría hecho? Matt se sintió responsable.

T.K. saco un revolver con un silenciador. ¿De donde le habría sacado? Se preguntó Matt.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío- Sonreía T.K. mientras ajustaba la pistola.

¿Por qué nos haces esto? Exigió Demiveemon.

Patamon, que estaba en los brazos de Gatomon, semiconsciente, empezó a sentir algo.

Yo no tenía nada en contra de vosotros. Pero cuando fuisteis elegidos, pasasteis a ser mis enemigos. Más fácil. Para que el plan se lleve a cabo ninguno debe sobrevivir. Ni ellos, ni vosotros- sonrío T.K. a Demiveemon.

El grupo se asustó. Tai recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana "el no es T.K.". ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Vio a Patamon entonces. Parecía recobrarse muy rápidamente. Además, Junto con Gatomon, eran los únicos que no estaban amordazados. Fue a Preguntarle. Pero T.K. le paró.

Kari vio acercarse a Devimon entre las penumbras.

Tu debes de ser Devimon- dijo Kari.

Y tu Kari Yagami- la respondió- ¿sabes? Eres tal y como pensaba.

¿Cómo?- Preguntó Kari

Esta mente esta infestada de ti- rió

T.K. se apresuro rápidamente a negar con la cabeza. Kari le vio.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- exigió Kari a Devimon

Venganza- respondió T.K.- Ha sido enviado para eso. Nos encarcelará para la eternidad a nosotros y matará a los otros del grupo.

Kari se asustó.

¿Qué?

¿Ibas a alguna parte?- dijo T.K. a Tai- Bueno... ¡Tu serás el primero! Por algo los lideres asumen las responsabilidades

T.K. apunto el revolver a la cabeza de Tai. Este cerro los ojos y espero. El estruendo vino de repente. 

Tai abrió los ojos. Patamon había echado un disparo de aire, su forma de atacar, contra T.K.. Este perdió el equilibrio. Gatomon remato la faena. T.K. había sido derrotado. Su revolverse desintegró.

Devimon hizo muecas de dolor. Kari notaba como si este perdiera poder.

No pudo detener a T.K.. Este se avanlazó sobre Devimon, quien le golpeó.

¡Maldito imbécil!- Devimon inspiró- ¡¿crees que puedes vencerme?!... esta bien. Si no puedo con vuestros amigos, os mataré a vosotros- T.K. fue cogido por el cuello por Devimon. Un rayo oscuro invadió a T.K., quien fue tirado al abismo, al lado de Kari- Mira como pierde energía, por que ese será idéntico a tu fin. Kari vio a T.K.. Tuvo esperanza. T.K. moribundo vio a Kari. Esperaba ver Luz.

Tai corrió a llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia. Había salido de la sala de ordenadores dejando a T.K. inconsciente al lado de Kari, que estaba como hipnotizada. La habían intentado reanimar, pero todo fue en vano. Después de haber llamado, volvió a la sala de ordenadores. Entonces recordó que Patamon había intentado hablar, pero nadie le había escuchado. Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría luego. Entró en la sala. 

Vendrán en diez minutos- dijo Tai

Todos estaban mirando a Kari y T.K.. Tai extrañado preguntó.

¿Ocurre algo?- Pronto lo supo ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Entre las cabezas de T.K. y Kari había especie de luz. Una luz que les unía.

T.K. empezaba a morirse. Vio a Kari. Balbuceó que tuviera algo. Esto último no lo entendió Kari. Kari llena de rabia agarró a T.K.

¡¡ T.K.!! ¡¡¡¿qué te pasa?!!!

Intenta huir y se feliz- T.K. cerró los ojos, y en los brazos de Kari, su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer. Devimon estaba orgulloso. Su venganza cobraba sentido

¡¡¡¡ T.K.!!!!- exclamó Kari- ¡¡¡¡ T.K.!!!! ¡ No abandones! ¡ Te necesitamos! ¡¡¡ T.K.!!!

Adiós... Kari...- balbuceó

¡¡¡ T.K.!!!- Chillo impotente. Salto en lagrimas.- por favor no te mueras... yo ... yo tengo esperanza, T.K. ¡tenla TU! 

Kari....

¡¡¡ T.K.!!! Yo... yo... yo también... YO TAMBIEN... te quiero.

T.K. abrió los ojos.

¿Qué?

Eso T.K., al igual que tu. No te mueras. Yo tengo tu Esperanza. Ve tu mi Luz... ¡¡ T.K.!!

Devimon, impresionado por los hechos, vio convertirse a Kari y T.K. en una nube de luz incandescente. Una luz celestial. Devimon se asustó, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

T.K. y Kari si lo comprendían. Sus mentes... sus almas se estaban fusionando.

En la sala de ordenadores la luz que unía a T.K. y Kari se había incrementado de tal forma que casi cegaba. Todos estaban muy impresionados. Nadie sabía que pasaba. Patamon y Gatomon sintieron algo. Tai intentaba comprender lo que ocurría. La sala de ordenadores era una fuente de luz. Una luz que llegaba a un nivel casi insoportable.

¿Pensáis derrotarme de esa forma? - Dijo Devimon con miedo, el cual se hallaba en frente de una figura humanoide que emanaba luz por toda la superficie de su cuerpo.

Tu nos has encarcelado. Tenemos derecho a ser libres. Además.. casi matas a nuestros amigos.. y a nosotros, ¿no tienes nada que decir?- dijo el "ser"

¡¡Vete al infierno!!- entonces Devimon empezó a notar algo. El ser no atacaba de cuerpo a cuerpo. Atacaba con la mente, con el mero hecho de pensar... La unión de aquellos críos había formado un ser mucho más poderoso que la de un ser humano solo.

Tu querías matarnos, ¿y no dices nada?, por lo tanto, te condenamos a desaparecer.

Hablad con coherencia, niñatos, decid que me matáis por venganza... como yo volví a por ti, en cualquier parte de ese ser donde estés, Takeru.

¿Nada más que declarar?

Devimon hecho una maldición. Vio como la fuerza de los críos, le paralizaba y le lanzaban afuera... por donde vino. Pero sin unión a su universo de caos, de oscuridad, estaba irremediablemente condenado a muerte. Intentó luchar, pero en vano. Se rindió. Vio una luz y después no vio nada... porque se convirtió en nada...

T.K. miró por la ventana del Hospital. Pudo ver la Habitación de Kari. Ella también estaba mirando por la ventana. Ella le regaló su sonrisa. T.K. se la devolvió

¿ T.K.?- dijo Patamon

¿Si, Patamon?

¿Qué era exactamente lo que ocurrió? ¿cómo vencisteis a Devimon? ¿qué paso contigo y Kari?

T.K. sonrió, era casi inexplicable ¿Cómo podría explicar.. describir algo tan... místico?

Bueno... veras- hecho un quejido, las heridas todavía le dolían- Cuando dos personas se sienten muy unidas... bueno, no sé. Imagínate como cuando te convinas con Upamon. Es... inexplicable. Solo se que los sentimientos de Kari y míos fueron tan íntimos, tan... místicos, que nos convertimos en un mismo ser.. espero que lo entiendas.

Patamon asintió. En realidad no lo entendía, pero tal vez era como lo que sintió en aquel instante. Esa especie de unión con Gatomon. Lo importante era que todo se resolvió, aunque costará explicar a los otros chicos la verdad. No obstante le habían perdonado a T.K.. Pero este todavía se sentía perturbado por el daño ocasionados. Si Devimon no hubiera atrapado a T.K. por aquel ordenador...

¿T.K.?- apareció Kari

¡Kari!, Has salido de tu habitación.

Kari le sonrió

Me han dado el alta antes de tiempo.

¡Vaya!, de todos, parece que seré el último en salir de aquí- T.K. también la sonrió y se cogieron las manos

Patamon vio que algo había cambiado en ellos. No eran los mismos. Kari era más T.K. y T.K. era más Kari. Patamon entonces comprendió. 

Estaba muy feliz de verles juntos... a los dos.

José María de la Torre

Bastonivo@hotmail.com


	2. La Flecha del Multiverso

Lo Sabia

Sabia que no le habían perdonado. Le habían dicho que si, que estaba olvidado. ¿Cuántas veces tenia que repetir que no había sido él?.... que lo sentía...

Takeru Takaishi corría desesperadamente por la playa del distrito de Odaiba, de la ciudad de Tokio. Hacia unos días que la relación con sus amigos había quebrado. La razón era....

T.K. se paro de golpe y abrió los ojos de dolor. El grito fue infernal. Se arrodillo en la arena, sudando. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había sido una sensación horrible. Se había sentido como su explotara por dentro.

¡ T.K.!- apareció- ¡Ya esta bien! Admito que han sido demasiado severos, pero no debiste hacerlo.

No la hizo caso. Seguía arrodillado en el suelo con expresión de dolor.

¿Y bien?...

T.K. se levanto y miro a Kari a los ojos.

¿No ...no lo has sentido?

¿El que?

Ese, ese dolor... ¿No sabes de que hablo Kari?, desde que la semana pasada Devimon nos atrapara hemos tenido las mismas sensaciones. ¿Seguro que no has sentido nada?

Kari miro al suelo, a su izquierda, y puso expresión de enfado.

Lo único que siento es tu melancolía- se paró y le grito –

¡Pero eso no te da derecho a lo que acabas de hacer a Ken!

T.K. se quedo quieto. El no había hecho nada, solo...

Grito, y cayo al suelo sobre sus manos y empezó a vomitar. Aquel mismo dolor de hacia unos instantes. ¿Qué le ocurría? No era la misma sensación que cuando...

¡ T.K.!- dijo Kari ¿Te ocurre algo?- se paro y frunció el ceño- ¿No estarás fingiendo?

Tu... ¿también?- se levanto, débil, y se fue dejando sola a Kari en las arenas de la playa.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que T.K. agrediera al grupo. Al principio, todos afirmaron que le habían perdonado. Pero según pasaban los días, el grupo se presento más arisco y rencoroso con T.K.. Todos menos Ken, que ya había pasado por una experiencia parecida. Este chico alto y de pelo liso, en cierta ocasión fue el archienemigo del grupo. Por eso entendía a T.K.. 

Mientras pensaba en ello, Patamon sobrevolaba la playa en busca de T.K., al cual , por fin le vio.

Kari Yagami vio alejarse al chico alto y rubio. Se sentía mal. ¿No habría sido demasiado severa?. Era verdad. Desde que se unió con T.K. en la mente, tenían los mismos sentimientos, del uno y del otro. Por eso sentía la gran melancolía de T.K. y desesperación de T.K. por agradar, sobre todo, a su propio hermano y a Davis, que habían sido los ásperos del grupo. Acerca de lo de tener las mismas sensaciones, ya habían hablado sobre ese don que tenían. Más bien era una ventaja sobre... Kari sacudió la cabeza. Vio alejarse a T.K. y corrió hacía él.

¡ T.K.! –gritó- ¡Perdona!

T.K. se giro y la dio una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa. Después, solo luz.

Davis Motomiya, de pelo castaño, estaba sentado, junto a Taichi Yagami (Tai) y Matt Ishida, en un banco al lado de la playa.

Aquel Maldito T.K., ¿cómo se había atrevido? Ken había sido el único que no le reprochó nada. ¿Para que le tuvo que hacer aquello?. Estaba harto de ese imbécil. Miro a su izquierda, donde estaba el hermano de T.K., el cual tenía una expresión de rabia aun mayor que la suya. Sin duda el era el uno de los más afectados.

Tranquilo, Matt- calmó Tai- piensa que...

¿¿¡¡Que piense QUE!!??- le grito Matt- ¿qué es mi hermano? Mi hermano nunca había hecho nada parecido... ¡¡Fíjate!!, casi nos mata y encima...- Tai le cortó

¡No me chilles! Admito que estés nervioso, pero eso no te da derecho a gritarme. Además, T.K. tan solo reprochó a Ken lo que hizo hace tiempo. ¡ Vale!, esta mal, pero no es para tanto...- Le miro a los ojos.

Matt le observo deprimido y desesperado. De repente un chillido corto el aire. Era la voz de Kari.

Patamon, en el aire había visto todo lo ocurrido. Bajó ,estupefacto, y se poso sobre Kari y se propuso calmarla.

El hermano de Kari, Tai junto con Davis se adelantaron a Matt. Corrían desesperados. Vieron a Kari, con Patamon en su hombro. Ella les vio y giro la cabeza hacía ellos. Tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro. Los dos se pararon

T.K.... T.K.... ha....ha....- Tartamudeo

De repente, con una cara de dolor, Kari y Patamon, para asombro de todos, se desintegraron en mil pedazos, en polvo que desapareció. Tai y Davis intentaron decir algo. Pero se habían quedado sin habla.

T.K. se despertó. Se sentía somnoliento. El sol caía implacable sobre la hierba. Se incorporó. Notó que tenía algo metálico en el oído y así como en la garganta. Levanto la vista y vio a un chico notablemente más bajo que él, de aspecto occidental y de vestimenta harapienta. Sostenía una vieja espada medieval, una especie de mandoble, totalmente oxidada.

"_Hya, vos_" – dijo tembloroso e intentándose hacerse el valiente. En el oído de T.K. ,al instante, se oyó- ¡Eh! ¡Tu!

¿Perdón?- dijo T.K., y en vez de salir su voz salió otra diciendo- "¿_Perdoleo_?"

El chico arrugo la frente con su pelo piojoso y habló. T.K. no le entendió en absoluto. Era otro idioma, sin duda. Al instante oyó en su oído.

¿Quién sois?, ¿sois un mensajero del cielo?, ¿sois acaso un demonio?.

T.K. comprendió. Era la traducción de lo que el chico había dicho. ¿Pero si T.K. le hablaba le comprendería acaso? T.K. le entendía a él, pero el a T.K. Intento hablar.

¿Demonio?, ¿por qué?- entonces salieron de su garganta otra voz diferente de la suya, en otro idioma.

Solo los demonios aparecen entre niebla y luces.- El chico había comprendido lo que le había dicho. Sin duda la voz que salía de su garganta sería entonces una traducción. Pero, ¿cómo....?- Eres un demonio. Vuestras ropas, como vuestro rostro, os delatan- El chico tembló de horror- ¿qué...que hago yo?... yo....- Tiro la espada, la cual se rompió en dos, a causa del óxido, y subió por el bosque a una pequeña colina.

Davis se quedo de piedra.

¿Ka... Kari?

¿Pero...pero.. ¿qué ha pasado?- tartamudeo Matt

Kari... ¿qué... qué...?- Tai tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Esto ha.. ha sido una alucinación... ¿no?. ¡Matt!, ¡Tai! Decidme que no ha ocurrido- Davis se asustó- ¡¡Tai!!

T.K. se levantó de la hierba. Observó su entorno. Le dolía la cabeza. Era una sensación... Localizó un campo de cultivo cerca de donde el estaba, el cual era cortado por un pequeño riachuelo. También vio una fortaleza de piedra al fondo, y no lejos de allí un grupo de casa rústicas, medievalescas. T.K. se sentó en la hierba. Quiso racionar lo que ocurría. ¿Quién había sido aquel chico? Un silbido le cruzó por su izquierda, al lado de su oreja. Sin duda aquel chico era un occidental. Si. Pero parecía un vagabundo... aquellas ropas...

- "_¡Hibernes!_"- se oía- ¡Irlandés!- Otro silbido. T.K. se sacudió la oreja.

¿Y qué era ese poblado?, T.K. no comprendía como habría llegado él hasta allí. Se sacudió entonces la cabeza. Vio una flecha clavada en la hierba, a su izquierda.. Giro la cabeza. Del susto grito. Una figura estaba a espaldas suyas.

Umm... , no parecéis irlandés, ni siquiera francés. Decidme de donde sois?- T.K. se enmudeció ante tal figura- ¿No habláis?, ¿acaso sois mudo?, ¿no me expreso claramente?- Aquel hombre robusto a caballo le observó fijamente- ¿Qué demonios sois?.- hizo una breve pausa mirando la ropa de T.K.- ¡Dios nuestro! ¿qué son esos ropajes?- T.K. se miró. Llevaba su típico sombrero, con su pantalón corto de color verde, además de su camiseta amarilla y también verde. ¿qué tenían de raro aquello?...- decidme, ¿sois gentil?, al menos eso parece por vuestra faz tan lisa.- T.K. no dijo nada a causa de la estupefacción- ¿¡Queréis decidme quien sois de una endemoniada vez!?, ¿¡es que acaso no sabéis con quien estáis hablando!? 

Yo...yo...

¡Maldito vasallo!- El hombre miro a sus dos acompañantes, también a caballo, uno con una ballesta al hombro y una espada larga a la cintura, bastantes antiguas, al parecer.- ¡Llevaoslo!

Como vos mandéis, mi señor.- Le dijo el otro acompañante, que llevaba una coraza negra. Inmediatamente T.K. fue golpeado.

Kari abrió los ojos. Se encontró debajo de una especie de.... estaba debajo de una cama. Vio a Patamon inconsciente entre sus brazos. Noto entonces algo frío en su garganta y en su oído, así como metálico.

¡¡¿¿Cómo qué Kari ha.....??!!- gritó Gatomon. Estaba tensa.

¡Tranquila...!- calmó Tai

¡¡¡Me dices a que ha muerto y ¿¿quieres que me tranquilice??¡¡ Tai, ¡¡Era MI compañera!! ¿qué haré ahora?- Parecía histérica. La gata con guantes empezó a perder el control- ¡¡¡No puede estar muerta!!! Tu sabes que los digimon mueres de la manera de la que me has descrito, pero... ¡¡los humanos NO!! ¿¿Pretendes que crea que ha muerto, ¡¡¡NO!!!- Ahora Tai si pudo comprobar de que Gatomon estaba en pleno ataque de histeria. Si el no la hubiera cogido, hubiera destrozado la habitación de Kari.

¡¡Silencio!!- la grito Davis entonces- Tal vez sea verdad que no este muerta, pero.... ¡No esta en el mundo digital, el de datos, ni tampoco aquí!, ¿dónde esta entonces, Gatomon?,- la miro a los ojos- y además, ¿qué excusa ponemos a los padres, eh?, ¿qué excusa?- entonces levanto la vista y cogió tono irónico- ¡Oh! Lo sentimos, señores Yagami, pero su hija ha explotado en mil pedazos- se paró un momento. Ahora era él que estaba histérico. Miro a Gatomon y a Tai con ojos de maníaco. Gatomon empezó a llorar., y se abrazó a lo único que la quedaba de Kari, Tai, su hermano...- ¡¡Mírame a mi!!- prosiguió Davis- ¡¡!Yo no pierdo los nervios en casos como este!!!.

¡¡¡Basta YA!!!- Tai le dio una torta a Davis. También estaba nervioso.

Kari iba a salir de debajo de la cama. Justo cuando empezó a moverse oyó acercarse a dos personas...

"_¡Non, non, non!"_- Se escuchaba a una voz joven. Al instante, Kari oyó en su oído- ¡No, no, no!

"_Ibi est_"- respondió otra voz, esta vez más grave- Así es- se volvió a escuchar en su oído. Tal vez, sería la traducción de lo que decían, puesto que parecían hablar otro idioma...- Lady Mary, ya sabéis que vuestro padre....

Se Perfectamente lo que dice mi padre, escudero, pero, como ya habréis notado que no estoy dispuesta a tal humillación- dijo aquella voz joven y femenina, de nuevo. Kari tan solo veía las piernas de los presentes.- "_Commodissime_" Muy Conveniente, vas a ir a vuestro señor y le dices que no estoy dispuesta a sus chantajes, ¿habéis entendido?.

"_Verdat es_" Si , mi señora- a Kari la pareció que el hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

La chica, después se que el hombre cerrará la puerta, se agachó y miró debajo de la cama.

"¡_Sy!_"- dijo como silbando- ¡Si!, habéis despertado- Kari la miró asustada.

T.K. se despertó. Iba a espaldas de un caballo negro. Estaba atado de manos y pies. El hombre de coraza negra era quien cabalgaba el caballo. Otros dos hombres estaban de escolta. Entraron en lo que le pareció un castillo medieval europeo. Se pararon ante unos guardias.

Sir Robert desea que metamos a este joven a prisión- Señalo el jinete de la coraza a T.K.. Los guardias asintieron, y les dejaron entrar.

No os asustéis- dijo la chica, de aspecto occidental y pelo rubio. Parecía vestida como...- Ya hace tiempo que os encontré en mis aposentos. Si hubiera deseado, ya estaríais muerta- La chica se levantó- Salid de ahí- dijo. Kari obedeció. También saco a Patamon, que seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos.- Tomad. Poneos esto- dándola una peluca de pelo largo.

¡No!- dijo- Kari, al instante la salieron otras palabras totalmente diferentes de las suyas- "_Non_"- Esta se sorprendió y se cogió la garganta con la mano.

¿Por qué no?

Tal vez la extraña voz que salía de su boca fuese una especie de traducción en el idioma de aquella chica. Tal vez sería causa de aquellas cosas que tenía en su garganta y oído. Kari probó suerte.

Yo... yo no necesito peluca... me gusta mi pelo tal y como es...- Volvieron a salir otras palabras diferentes de su boca.

¡ Claro que si!- Se enfureció. Bingo. Kari tenía razón, era la traducción de lo que ella decía.- No querréis que os maten, ¿no? Ya se nota que sois extranjera, de tierras muy lejanas, pero aún así os matarán si lleváis el pelo como un hombre,- Kari estupefacta admitió la oscura peluca. 

¿Quién eres?- Dijo Kari mientras se ajustaba la peluca. La chica se impresionó.

Dos horas.

Dos angustiosas horas en aquella maldita celda. Odiosa rata. No dejaba de irritarle. T.K. se intentó incorporar de nuevo. En vano. T.K. estaba al borde de los nervios. Odiaba esa humedad, aquella maldita fría piedra, y las incordiantes argollas. Al fin perdió los nervios y gritó. Las argollas no le dejaron moverse. Le hacían daño. Mucho daño. T.K. sollozó. Todo estaba tan oscuro...

La chica se extraño.

¿Cómo que quien soy?, no sería mejor, ¿quién sois vos?

Yo...yo...- dijo Kari con incomprensión

Fuisteis vos quien se apareció en mi habitación, ¿y me preguntáis quien soy? Yo creía que erais una especie de...- se paró en seco- ¡No!, decidme quien sois y yo os diré quien soy yo. Si ambas no sabemos lo que ocurre, tal vez descubramos que pasa,- Miró a Kari- ¿o acaso si sabes lo que ocurre?

Parece lista, pensaba Kari.

Me llamo Kari Yagami

Umm... ¿Kari de Yagam?- dijo intentando asimilar aquellas extrañas palabras.- No he oído hablar nunca de tales regiones. Decidme, ¿Dónde esta Yagam?

¿Qué?- Se extraño Kari.

Qué de donde sois, ¿Dónde esta Yagam?

Parecía que había confundido su apellido con una región... pero eso era absurdo, ¿para qué?

Yo.. yo

¡Olvidadlo!, aun parecéis más confundida que yo. Si no fuera por eso, creería que seríais una bruja.

Oh....- Kari estaba perturbada. 

Por cierto, ¿dónde habéis conseguido esos ropajes?... y .. y ¿ese colgante? Que extraño, es precioso, ¿me lo dejáis ver?

Kari vio que se refería a la cámara de fotos digital que siempre llevaba consigo.

¡Oh! Los siento- continuó la chica.- Me presentaré. Soy Mary de Middlesex, hija de Robert de Middlesex, noble con extensos territorios en...

Mary, Robert.... parecéis ingleses- dijo Kari.

La chica la miró extrañada e indignada.

¡ Pues claro que somos ingleses! ¡ Nobles ingleses!, damisela, por que, lo sois, ¿no?

¿Nobles?

La chica la miro como si estuviera hablando con una estúpida.

Veo que no os han formado mucho. A mi me parecíais damisela por vuestra cara tan suave. Creía que erais gentil.- la chica cogió un tono extraño- Tal vez tan solo seáis campesinas, y gracias al Señor- rió.

Kari intentó racionar. Paredes de piedra. Silencio casi absoluto en el ambiente, excepto por un par de pájaros. Patamon. Aquella chica con esas ropas tan medievales, esa cama con techo de ....., ¡vaya! , parecía incomoda la cama. Patamon. Se sentía como si estuviera metida en una pelicula me... Patamon, ¿Patamon?, ¡Patamon!. Kari se había olvidado de que lo mantenía en sus brazos. Comenzó a despertarse.

¿T... T.K.?- dijo Patamon.

No... soy yo. Kari

¡Dios Nuestro!, ¡Esta vivo!, ¡Es un ser del demonio!- Lady Mary se sobresaltó

¡Eh!, ¡No te pases! ¡ No le insultes! – le defendió Kari

¿Pasar? Para que.....- Lady Mary paro un segundo- ¿cómo que no le voy a insultar? Nunca he visto nada igual, ¡ Es un demonio!, ¡Mátale ahora que puedes!- Estaba sobresaltada.

¡¡¡¿Cómo va a ser un demonio si es un ÁNGEL!!!- Kari se paro de golpe. "Soy estúpida" pensó. Los nervios la habían traicionado, ya no sabía lo que decía.

¿Un... ángel?- La chica parecía asustada. Mary se paró a pensar- Bueno, sea lo que sea no importa ya, so os lo ven os matarán a los dos. Si queréis para salvar vuestras vidas, os ayudaré. Todo a cambio de que seáis mi doncella- Miró al suelo- todas las que he tenido, hasta que se fue la última ayer, eran unas necias.- sonrió- y tu pareces divertida...

¡Ah!, ¡Qué bien!- ironificó Kari

T.K. ...- murmuraba Patamon.

¿Cómo se lo iban a explicar? Taichi Yagami estaba nervioso. No sabía como iba a explicar lo de Kari... Intentó pensar. Kari antes de desintegrarse, dijo algo sobre T.K.. Pensó. T.K. también había desaparecido desde entonces. Nadie le había visto. Pero... ¿ T.K. se había desintegrado como Kari, o simplemente sabía algo y había huido?. ¿Habría sido T.K. un asesino? Se lamentó de ese pensamiento. T.K. no era así, era una persona noble, amistosa, pero... después de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada....

Kari....- Sollozaba Gatomon. Tai la miró. Estaba muy deprimida, y, ni siquiera comía. A este paso moriría de hambre...

Le llevaron hasta el hombre del campo.

Sir Robert- Dijo aquel soldado con la alabarda.. T.K. iba escoltado por otros dos ¿soldados?. El hombre miro a T.K., de reojo.

Iros, Hablare yo con él a solas.- dijo.

"_Etiam, mi domine_" Si, mi señor- dijo un soldado. Al instante, todos se fueron.

Bien- dijo el hombre- ¿Sois ingles?- se rió el hombre

¡No!- se extraño T.K.

Ciertamente, sois más bien extranjero. Por una parte parecéis francés, pero por otra, vuestros rasgos...- T.K. pensó. Su Abuelo era parisino, de hay le venía su rama occidental, pero...- "¿_Es asy commo yo digo?" ¿Es como yo digo?- _T.K. juraría que ese hombre utilizaba a veces el Latín, y a veces otra lengua distinta. Aunque no era muy experto en ese tipo de lenguas. El Latín solo lo había visto en ocasiones contadas y...

Yo... bueno... mi abuelo vive en París

¡Ja! Como yo me lo suponía. Sois un vándalo de ese bárbaro de Jaqques de Orleans.

¿Qué?

No finjáis. Vuestros ropajes os delatan. Jaqques pagará mucho por vos- se frotó las manos- Tal vez paren sus asedios contra mi si me presento con vos. Es imprevisible como un rayo. Dios santo, es un ser del infierno- miro a T.K.- ¿Cómo os llamais?

Takeru Takaishi

¿Keru de Takais?- dijo como intentando asimilarlo- Decidme, en que parte esta Takais?

¿Takais?- dijo T.K. estañado, en aquella semioscura y fría habitación, a pesar de tener una pequeña hoguerita.

Kari termino de ajustarse aquel vestido blanco.

¡Esto es ridículo!- se quejo Kari

¡Hombre!, Pues la peluca no te queda mal- bromeó Patamon. Kari le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

Bueno, solo falta que os presente a mi padre y estaréis fuera de peligro. Eso si seguid todas mis instrucciones- la dijo Lady Mary a Kari- no estáis muy instruida, recordad, y ... ¡Ah! Dejad aquí vuestro animal parlanchín.

¿¡Cómo que animal parlanchín!?- dijo Patamon

¡Un poco más de respeto a Patamon!- Kari miro a Patamon. También hablaba aquel idioma. ¿Tendría aquellos objetos metálicos como los que tenía ella?

Lo que seas. Si mi padre os ve, tendréis grandes problemas- dijo Mary- verdad es que habéis tenido mucha suerte en que haya sido yo quienes os encontrara. Otro en mi lugar os hubiera matado, o en el mejor de los casos, salir huyendo del terror.- Puso una pose orgullosa- soy difícil de asustar- sonrió- Bueno, os espero fuera. Y tu- señalo a Patamon- escóndete hasta nuestra vuelta.- Miro arriba como suspirando- ¡Qué el Señor quiera que mi padre os acepte! Si no fuera por esos rasgos tan raros de vuestra cara. 

Kari observo que se refería a sus rasgos orientales. Ella era Japonesa, y como tal tenía aquellos rasgos.

Kari de Yagam- dijo Lady Mary saliendo de la habitación. 

¡Voy!- dijo Kari se ajustó la peluca y salió.

Patamon se preguntaba que era en realmente lo que estaba pasando.

T.K. había sido devuelto a su celda. Aún no conseguía comprender que era lo que pasaba. El tal Sir Robert le había vuelto a encarcelar a la espera de algo... ¿pero el qué? Otra vez aquellas malditas argollas. Todo aquello le parecía un sueño. No. Más bien una pesadilla.

¡¡¡¡¡Vete ya, Maldita rata!!!!!!- se exasperó T.K.

Pensó. Castillos, aquellas especies de mazmorras, aquel chico, los hombres que parecían caballeros. Todo le parecía como si hubiera viajado a la Edad Media Europea. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?, ¿broma?. Le habían agredido y golpeado, estaba sucio y su ropa estaba totalmente destruida . Estaba Mal. Quiso llorar. Pero, de nuevo, grito desesperado.

¿Qué ha sido ese grito?- preguntó Kari.

¡Ah!, algún prisionero de mi padre. Les trata de tal manera en las celdas, que suelen perder la razón. 

Kari se estremeció, aquella voz se parecía tanto a la de T.K.... De repente, Kari sintió dolor.

Lady Mary llamo a una puerta artesana de madera.

¡Pasa, hija! Dijo una voz gravísima.

Entraron. Dentro de la habitación encontraron a un hombre robusto y fuerte, con ropas muy ricas, típicas de los nobles medievales. Tenía un pelo castaño oscuro. Parecía contento.

Padre, venía a presentaros a una nueva doncella, Kari de Yagam. Viene de tierras lejanas, del condado de Yagam. Viene expresamente a servirme

El hombre miró a Kari, primero de pasada, después más atentamente y sorprendido. La volvió a mirar, y dijo a Kari:

Decidme, ¿Yagam esta cerca de Takais?

¿Takais?- se extraño Kari. ¡¿Cómo iba a estar cerca si ni siquiera existía la zona de Yagam?!- No- mintió- ¿Por qué, "mi señor"?- dijo siguiendo las instrucciones de Mary.

La miró exaustibamente.

Ya sé, padre, que sus rasgos no son muy comunes, pero es debido a la lejanía de sus tierras. Aunque no tiene gran instrucción, os aseguro que será unas de las mejores y que puede aprender.

Bueno, bueno...- dijo por fin- yo ahora no estoy para o perder el tiempo con otras de tus doncellas. Si quieres la extranjera, que asi sea. Pero con la condición de que seáis más racional que con las otras. No es facil encontrar buenas doncellas, y vos las gastais como os da la gana. Ahora dejadme en paz.- de repente paso del asunto ignorandolas.

¡Gracias, padre!- hizo una reverencia y se llevo a Kari

Otro grito.

¡Decidle a Keru de Takais que o se calla, o le desollo vivo en su propia celda!- dijo el padre de lady Mary, cuando salían de la sala, a un soldado que acababa de pasar.

__

"Commodissime"- dijo el soldado.

¿Por qué ese nombre, Keru de Takais , le resultaba tan familiar? Se preguntaba Kari.

Otro grito angustioso.

-¡¡¡Y rápido!!!

Y otro grito más

Tai miró a Salamon. Gatomon no había comido nada durante aquella semana. Había perdido tanta energía que se había convertido en Salamon, Gatomon más débil, con forma de cachorro.

Tienes que comer, si no....- la dijo Tai

Me da igual- dijo Salamon- prefiero morir. Sin Kari, ya no tengo nada- Tai estaba conmocionado.

Ya había celebrado el funeral de Kari. Y se estaba buscando a T.K., o su cuerpo, por todas partes. T.K no había vuelto a aparecer desde hacía ocho días, desde lo que le ocurrido con Ken. Tai oyó los llantos desahogados de su madre. Otra vez.

¿¡Y otra vez!?- dijo el padre de Mary a un soldado- ¡ Ya me esta cansando! Me va a volver loco ese bastardo. ¡Traedmele aquí!

Kary y Mary decidieron por fin marcharse de allí. No habían casi subido casi una escalera cuando otro grito infrahumano sacudió el lugar. 

Con ese son tres desde que salimos de la sala de tu padre- dijo Kari tímidamente.

"_Verdat es_"- asintió- Verdad es.

Kari se dio media vuelta entonces. Vio tres soldados que llevaban a un chico de su edad. Kari no lo podía creer. Estaba herido y destrozado. ¿Qué le habían hecho?, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿qué hacía allí T.K?

T.K. estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta por la que había pasado hacía dos horas escasas, para ver de nuevo a ese hombre, Sir Robert. T.K., bastante asustado y confundido, ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Le empujaron y entro por la puerta. Entonces juraría que alguien le había llamado.

Kari no pudo contenerse.

¡¡ T.K.!!- gritó, y se dispuso a correr. Lady Mary la paró.

¿Qué os ocurre, doncella?, ¿a que viene esa, agitación?- entonces cerraron la puerta por la que entró T.K.

T.K........- sollozó Kari, arrodillada en el suelo. Lady Mary se compadeció.

Venid a mis aposentos. Explicadme lo que ocurre, y, si me es conveniente, os ayudaré.

Media hora de pie. Media hora delante de aquel tío fétido. T.K. había vuelto a las mazmorras. Pero esta vez estaba metido en una jaula de hierro, y le sumergieron en un pozo casi vacío, húmedo y mal oliente. Encima le había tapado la comunicación con el exterior, arriba, con una tabla. No le querían volverle oír a gritar. Durante todo aquel rato, T.K. había estado reflexionando. Maldita peste, aquel pozo olía pero aun a descomposición, como a huevo podrido. Sin duda. No sabía porque, ni como, y a pesar de ser totalmente ilógico se hallaba fuera de lugar. Estaba en la Edad Media.

Si es verdad lo que me contáis, no me extraña en absoluto que estuvierais más confusa que yo, pero....- prosiguió Mary- ¿Creéis que soy tan estúpida de creerme tal brujería?.

No esperaba que lo creyeras, pero creo que él- Kari señaló a Patamon- es la prueba de que digo la verdad- miró a Lady Mary a los ojos.

¿Habéis visto a T.K.?- se entusiasmo Patamon- ¿Cómo esta?, ¿le podemos recuperar?.

Siendo prisionero de mi padre, lo dudo. Y si aun así lo recuperáis, también dudo que lo recuperéis con cordura.

¿Qué?

Mi padre trata a los prisioneros con brutal dureza. Quieres hacerles caer en la locura. Así no tiene que preocuparse de una futura venganza de ellos- Lanzó una sonrisa orgullosa.

T.K.....- se asusto Kari- ¿puedo ir a verle?.

Lo dudo- dijo Lady Mary.

Maldito T.K.. Seguro que él la había hecho algo. Seguro que el la mató. No sabía como, pero había sido él. El odio de Davis hacia T.K. crecía cada día.. Pero a causa de ese odio, eran sus amigos quienes lo pagaban. Su relación con sus amigos había empezado a tensarse.

¡Maldito T.K.!- Mascullo Davis. Que estaba haciendo una visita a Tai y a una Salamon demacrada.

Mira Davis, llevas diciendo eso desde que Kari desapareció hace dos semanas. ¿No crees que tendrías que ser más "maduro"?

Eso es lo que te suele decir Agumon- dijo Davis con ironía.

Agumon, con forma de anaranjado dinosaurio bípedo, de un metro de altura, más o menos, era el compañero de Tai.

Y tenía razón. Y te advierto que no te metas con el- se enfado Tai.

Kari......- sollozaba Salamon. Entonces fue cuando se convirtio en Nyaramon, una especie de gato sin patas. Era Salamon aun más debilitada. Tai se asustó.

¿Por qué?- dijo Kari- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Mi padre no deja entrar a ningún sirviente. Según él, si cuidas a uno lo más mínimo, este se revelara contra su opresor.

Kari- llamó Patamon.

¿Si, Patamon?

Yo podría ser un enlace entre tu y T.K.. Yo soy pequeño y me puedo escurrir por cualquier lado. Además si me acerco a él , podría .....

Perdonad que os interrumpa, Pata de Mon, pero si os descubren, lo más probable es que os intenten matar por temor. Mirad que nunca hemos visto a un ser como vos- advirtió Lady Mary

Tiene razón- dijo Kari- Pero si no le advertimos, perderá la razón y no tendrá esperanza....

Esperad aquí- de repente Lady Mary salió de la habitación.

Kari y Patamon se dispusieron a esperar.

"_Ron, ron, ron, con la botella de ron_"- cantaba un T.K. desesperado. Miró hacia arriba.- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros, los de ahí arriba! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!, ¡¿me tenéis miedo?!, ¡¡COBARDES!!, ¡¡CANA...- T.K. se cayo apoyado en la pared- ...llas!!- sollozó en voz baja- ¡Canallas! ¿cómo podéis ser tan crueles...- tan solo soy un chico. Tengo derecho a ser feliz.- T.K. empezó a llorar. Estaba perdiendo la razón.- Patamon, mi pequeñín, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?. Kari.....- T.K. se durmió en aquellas putrefactas aguas...

¿Kari?- dijo Patamon.

Dime, Patamon.

¿Sabes que es lo que realmente esta ocurriendo?

No lo se.- dijo Kari

No te parece nada extraño este lugar?. Si no fuera por que es ilógico, diría que es vuestra Edad Media Eur...

Estoy preocupada por Gatomon- cortó Kari sentándose en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Lady Mary- es posible que este preocupada por mí. Ya sé que llevamos tan solo 8 horas en este "sitio" medieval, pero...

Comprendo..... Yo también tengo miedo por T.K., ¿y si pierde la razón?, ¿volverá a ser el mismo?, ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?.

Kari sonrió a Patamon y le acaricio en su cabeza. Este también sonrió y se acurrucó al lado de Kari..... y se durmieron, los dos...... 

¡Nos atacan!, ¡Las hordas de Jaqques de Orleans atacan la "Fonte"!, ¡Los franceses atacan!- se oía hay arriba. T.K. se despertó. Hay arriba había mucho jaleo. Pero no podía saber nada. Estaba todo muy oscuro. De repente, un estruendo.

Kari y Patamon se despertaron muy sobresaltados. Había oído un golpe seco. Miraron por la ventana. Una especie de onda gigante se dispuso a lanzar una piedra enorme de fuego, la cual cayó en lo que parecía una Torre del Homenaje. La piedra entró por el tejado. A lo lejos vieron masas compactas de hombres con alabardas. Acercándose con torres de madera, al parecer para pasar la muralla de aquella fortaleza en la que estaban. Un grupo de arqueros, reguardados tras tablas de madera, dispararon una nube de flechas. Los hombres a caballo y con armaduras aguardaban en la retaguardia. Una flecha entró por la ventana donde estaban mirando. Se sobresaltaron.

¡Agáchate!- ordenó Kari. Patamon obedeció al instante. Algo se vino sobre Kari. Vio que parte del techo de madera se había desplomado. Una piedra ardiente estaba sobre la cama de Lady Mary, totalmente aplastada.. Miles de flechas zumbaron. Varias entraron por la ventana.

¡Vamonos de aquí!, ¡ Esto se esta incendiando! ¡Ahora¡- dijo Patamon.

A pesar de las dificultades de movilidad que daba el techo desplomado, consiguieron salir de la habitación de esa nube de polvo y humo. Fuen entonces cuando otra piedra cayó.

T.K. estaba oyendo Gritos horribles hay arriba. Se oían frases como "Retirada, nos han vencido", o "Dios Nuestro, ¡ Ahora si estoy perdido!. Parecía una batalla. Eso significaba que podría salir de allí. Tuvo Esperanza.

Grito desesperado. Entonces la trampilla del pozo se abrió. T.K. se tapó los ojos cegado por la luz. Miró arriba. Había dos hombres que le miraron sobresaltados.

¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Pregunto Tai a Izzy, que le había ido a visitarle a petición de Tai.

Izzy frunció el ceño. Tai lo miró. Siempre era así. Para Izzy, ser el cerebro del grupo, el que le saco de más de un apuro, le había convertido en una pieza clave. Tai suspiró.

Sin duda acabará por desaparecer. Tal vez, se pare en estado de digihuevo, pero, a este paso, y sin que Nyaramon reaccione, esta asegurada. Hay que hacerla entrar en razón. Kari ha muerto hace dos semanas y media.... pero eso no significa el fin.

Tai suspiro de nuevo

¿Cómo lo haremos?

T.K. había sido llevado frente a un hombre robusto y rubio, un tanto, sucio, que se hacía llamar Jaqques., el cual, sin duda alguna, era francés. En realidad todos los asediadores eran franceses, al contrario de los antiguos dueños de aquel castillo, que eran ingleses. T.K. sintió un escalofrío al ver a un hombre decapitado en el suelo. Por todo lo que estaba viendo, T.K. tenía una teoría...

Jaqques le miró fijamente a los ojos, como lo había hecho entonces Sir Robert.

Nunca he visto a nadie como este.- Miro a otro hombre, el cual lucía una armadura más obre y menos pesada que la de Jaqques- ¿Cómo dijo el prisionero inglés que se llamaba este fenómeno?- señalo a T.K.

Keru de Takais. Al parecer, dicen que es un brujo.- dijo el soldado mirando las extrañas y ya destrozadas ropas de T.K.- Por lo visto, debían de creer que estaba a vuestro saldo, mi señor.

Jaqques rió.

¿Se creen que todo el mundo somos bárbaros, como son ellos, esos ingleses?- dijo Jaqques- Bueno, no importa este. Si es un brujo, será tratado como tal. Mañana al amanecer le quemaréis empalado en una hoguera.

Si, mi señor

T.K. asustado grito. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Llevaoslo- ordenó Jaqques- no quiero ratas cerca.

Patamon y Kari habían conseguido escaquearse de aquella Batalla escondiendo se en un armario que encontraron en una habitación. Cuando salieron, Kari se hizo pasar por una pordiosera. Patamon se escondió entre las vestiduras viejas que llevaba Kari, las cuales las había encontrado tiradas. Era cierto. La piedra que destrozó aquella zona por poco les mata, pero a cambio, Kari había conseguido cantidad de información. Aquel castillo donde se encontraban, se llamaba la "Fonte". Por lo que pudo oír, era un punto estratégico.. La batalla que habían presenciado se debía a que, cierto personaje francés, Jaqques de Orleans acababa de tomar el Castillo del padre de Mary Sin duda, aquello era Francia. Sin duda, y por muy descabellado que pareciera, aquello era "La Guerra de los Cien Años".

Le Metieron en una celda, esta más tolerable que por las que había pasado. Al menos T.K. no llevaba ya argollas. Estaba sentado mirando como la luz de la luna entraba por la única y pequeña ventana que había. Suspiro hondo. Mañana moriría. Y con una tranquilidad que le extrañaba hasta el mismo, se durmió en una esquina de la celda, llorando.....

Los grillos cantaban.

Kari y Patamon paseaban alrededor de la Torre del homenaje. Era una Noche estrellada, con la luna creciente. Kari suspiro.

¿Pasa algo, Kari?- dijo Patamon entre las vestiduras de kari.

Entonces dos soldados, que estaban sentados a la luz de una vela en piedras rectangulares, empezaron a hablar.

¿Habéis oído? Mañana al amanecer matan al brujo.

He oído. Parece que el conde no le tiene aprecio. Siempre ha sido muy estricto en cuanto asuntos de Iglesia.

Vos le habéis visto, ¿cómo es?

Rubio, ojos azules, con rasgos en la cara que nunca había visto, y ¡Demonios!, es alto, altísimo. Aun así parece un niño, y sinceramente, creo que lo es. Posiblemente será un aprendiz de brujo.

El otro hombre asintió. Kari había estado escuchando escondida. Se dio cuenta de que hablaban de T.K. Los grillos cantaban. Kari y Patamon sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Un gallo cantó a lo lejos. Sería del pueblo que había visto cuando vino. T.K. se levantó. Era el amanecer. Era la hora de su muerte. T.K. cogió valor, coraje, y sobre todo , esperanza para sobrevivir. Oyó un ruido. Le habían venido a buscar.

Kari se despertó junto con Patamon en aquella esquina. El ruido la había despertado. Un grupo de gente se agolpaba en uno de los lados de la muralla de la "Fonte". Kari e horrorizó. Se habían dormido. ¿Y si T.K. había sido ya ejecutado?. Kari se estremeció ante la idea. Entonces oyó una voz que gritaba, acto seguido vio a T.K.

¿Preparado?- dijo Kari a Patamon.

Si- sonrió.

T.K. le habían atado las manos a la espalda. Subía a la especie de hoguera gigante, aún apagada. Por lo que oyó, pasarían del empalamiento, para que T.K. tuviera una muerte más lenta en el fuego. Le ataron a un palo en lo alto. Los guardias bajaron. . Un hombre encendió la hoguera, mientras un monje acercaba una Cruz estandarte a la cara de T.K..

¡Satanás! En nombre de Cristo Nuestro Señor, te ordenó que abandones este mundo. Que las llamas del fuego purifiquen este....- se le oía chillar alocado mientras al monje del estandarte. 

Las llamas le alcanzaban. El dolor del fuego fue intenso. Entonces penso en Kari. Y sin saber por que gritó.

¡¡Patamon!!

Y se hizo la luz.

Sigo sin saber que hacer, estamos perdiendo a Nyaramon- decía Tai a Matt y Sora en un parque.

¿Habéis probado hablara?- dijo Sora

Todo, hemos probado todo, pero no atiende a razones. Ya han pasado tres semanas de lo de Kari, y todavía no ha superado su muerte.

Si no hubiera desaparecido T.K.- dijo Matt- tal vez sepa algo, no se.

Y se hizo la luz.

Una luz brillaba entre el gentío. Una voz grito.

¡¡Angemon!!

T.K. levantó la vista y vio entre las llamas a un ángel de seis alas con un casco en la cabeza. Era Angemon. Patamon más poderoso. Entonces T.K. recordó que había estado llevando el digivice todo aquel tiempo..... y Patamon también había estado allí todo aquel rato.

El gentío se revoluciono. Se oía gritos de asombro y terror.

¡¡Dios Nuestro!!, ¿Qué es ese ser de luz?

Nunca había visto nada igual. Parece un hombre alado

¡¡Yo lo he visto en las pinturas de un monasterio!!, ¡¡ Es un ángel, un Seraphin del Señor.

Todo el mundo se arrodilló estupefacto ante la figura de Angemon. Este vio consumirse a T.K. entre las llamas. Voló hacia el y le saco de la hoguera. T.K. se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Angemon.

¡¡Dios Santo!! Se oyó al monje loco.- Era un enviado del Señor. Keru de Takais era en realidad un enviado de Dios. El ángel le ha venido a rescatarle. ¿¡Qué hemos hecho!?.

Angemon aterrizó al lado de Kari, la cual abrazó de Alegría a T.K.. T.K. Lloró de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, no había estado solo todo aquel tiempo. Angemon cogió a los dos entre sus brazos, y viendo el alboroto ocasionado, salió volando con T.K. y Kari hacía el horizonte, ante el asombro de Jaqques de Orleans.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kari. Tai permanecía en su casa. Nyaramon seguía pereciendo, a pesar de los últimos intentos de Yolei y Ken. Ya lo dejaron como imposible. Nyaramon estaba condenada. Además, T.K. había desaparecido. Era como si ya no existiera. Había desaparecido del mapa.

Durante aquel mas, Tai había ido estrechando relaciones con la señora Takaishi, la madre de T.K.. Ella todavía mantenía la esperanza de poder volver a ver a su hijo, pero no obstan.... Tai se sobresalto. Habían llamado a la puerta. Fue a abrir. Cuando abrió vio un hombre mayor vestido con el traje de cartero.

Tengo una Carta para la familia Yagami. Es aquí, ¿no?- dijo secamente.

Así es- afirmó Tai.

Bueno.... Aquí esta la carta- dijo el cartero- parece bastante vieja. Tome, firme aquí.- Tai asintió- En fin ya esta, que tengan una feliz tarde. Gracias y adiós.- se despidió el hombre, de nuevo secamente.

Tai hizo un gesto de indiferencia y cerro la puerta. En aquel momento recordó que no había nadie en su casa. Bueno si, Nyaramon. En fin nadie al fin y al cabo. Tai miro la fecha de la carta, 1945. Tai se sorprendió entonces. No, no era posible. Había mirado los remitentes. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era aquella que tenía en sus manos? Era una carta de... era imposible...... ¿Cómo iba el a tener el una carta de 1945 de TK y Kari?. ¿Qué demonios era eso?.

Angemon aterrizo por fin

Era de noche. T.K. y Kari se habían dormido entre sus brazos. Habían estado volando casi sin para desde que escaparon de la "Fonte", el día anterior. Angemon les despertó. T.K. miró el entorno.

¿Dónde estamos?

Parece un desierto- dijo Kari.

Es el lugar más tranquilo que encontré. He estado marchando hacia el sur todo el rato- afirmó Angemon.

Será el desierto del Sahara entonces- se levantó Kari frunciendo el ceño. Miro a T.K... Estaba totalmente destrozado, al menos, físicamente.

Así que estuvisteis todo el rato allá- dijo T.K.

Si, intentamos avisarte, pero se nos fue imposible.

T.K. hizo una mueca de dolor. Kari se acerco preocupada.

No, no te preocupes, no es nada. Solo son una pocas quemaduras- T.K. la sonrió- me alegró mucho que estéis los dos conmigo.

Para eso estamos, ¿no?- se arrodillo Angemon.

Te preocupa algo, ¿no?- dijo Kari

¿Dónde estamos?. Estas en un mundo dominado por el bienestar y la tecnología, y de repente apareces aquí....- T.K. miró al cielo estrellado.

... en plena "Guerra de los Cien Años"- finalizo Kari

Ambos se miraron seriamente, llorosos.

Perdonad que os interrumpa- dijo Angemon-, pero.... ¿qué es exactamente la "Guerra de los Cien Años"

Fue una guerra europea en lo siglos XIV y XV en la que franceses e ingleses luchaban por el trono de Francia- dijo Kari

Si, resumido sería así- asintió T.K.- pero.... ¿por qué?- T.K. se sentó en el suelo en posición fetal- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, ¿Sabes?- miro a Kari a los ojos- me costó mucho averiguarlo que pasaba, estaba aturdidísimo. Mientras tanto me maltrataban, insultaban, y casi me matan... fue horrible... ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?

Sufriste mucho, ¿no?. Oímos tus gritos cuando Sir Robert te tenía preso.- prosiguió Kari

T.K. la sonrió.

Bueno, ahora no importa .En fin, alguien tendrá que hacer guardia mientras dormimos. Si eso, la hago yo- se mostró T.K.

No- negó Kari mientras echaba a T.K. en el suelo con cuidado- tu estas herido. Tu descansarás el resto de la noche. Mañana te curaré las heridas. Angemon y yo haremos guardia, ¿no?- miro a Angemon.

Si, T.K.- asintió

Y se quedo mirando a Kari mientras las estrellas pasaban.

Tai- dijo Matt- recapacita. Es imposible. Lee mis labios, por favor, IM-PO-SI-BLE

Matt, lo se, pero es... la carta, mírala, es antigua. Eso lo notas, ¿no?

Léela- ordenó Tai.

Matt asintió. la carta estaba en correcto Japonés. 

BERLÍN a 30 de Abril de 1945

Chicos,

SOMOS T.K. Y KARI. Estamos bien. No hemos muerto. No os preocupéis. No saBEMOS SI NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, PERO LUCHAREMOS POR ELLO. 

dECID A tODOS QUE ESTAMOS SANOS Y SALVOS, EN ESPECIAL A gATOMON Y A NUESTROS PADRES. No os asusteis. T.K. YO SABEMOS QUE OS PARECERÁ RARO. PERO, EN SERIO, ESTA CARTA NO ES BROMA. ES CIERTO, ESTAMOS EN 1945, PERO OS ENVIAMOS ESTA CARTA PAR.....

El resto de la carta estaba quemada

Matt no lo podía creer. Pero si era...

Si, Matt. Es la letra de Kari

Matt se cayó de la impresión.

El sol salió del horizonte en aquel desierto. Los tres observaban el amanecer

Kari- dijo T.K., con una mueca de dolor.

¿Si?, T.K..

Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que os hice la semana pasada... y por lo de Ken.

Kari le miro compasiva.

T.K. a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas, si no a ellos. Además es perfectamente comprensible.... te han estado atosigando todo el rato. Era normal que estallaras con Ken.. Tu no tienes la culpa.

Sientes mi melancolía, ¿no?

Kari asintió. T.K. se quedo mirando el horizonte.

¿¡Que clase de broma es esta!?- se enojaron.

Tai suspiro. Era la verdad. Era indudable la antigüedad de la carta.

Son ellos. ¿No veis que es la letra de Kari?

Tai. Asúmelo. Kari murió- dijo Sora- no....

Léela- la ordeno Tai

Tai, lo que nos dices es ilógico....- dijo Yolei comprensivamente.

Siento interrumpir- dijo Ken sentado en el banco- Pero... ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de la fecha y lugar de la carta

Se levantaron

El sol caía ya sin piedad en las arenas del desierto. T.K. se quejo.

Lo siento, T.K., pero es lo único que tengo- dijo Kari mientras curaba las heridas de la pierna de T.K. con el vinagre que encontró Angemon.

¿Y tu crees que funcion...? ¡¡Ay!!, ¡Ten cuidado!, ¡que escuece!- se quejo T.K.

¡Calla ya, quejica!- se rió Angemon.

Bueno, y que, ¿habéis pensado ya que haremos?- cambio de tema Kari

Yo había pensado en que Angemon nos llevara.... ¡¡Ay¡¡. ¡Ten cuidado!. Que esa es la pierna mala...

Lo siento...

... nos llevara a Japón, al menos allí pasaremos inadvertidos- sugirió T.K.- Lo digo por nuestros rasgos orientales...

Tienes razón, pero eso nos llevará un par de días- dijo Angemon- por mi no importa, pero necesitaremos comer algo, ¿no?

Habrá que robarlo entonces- dijo Kari. Angemon se mantuvo callado.

Bueno, si es así, ¿nos vamos al Japón Medieval?- dijo T.K. con cierta ironía- ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Basta!!

¡¡Pero si ahora no te estoy haciendo nada!!- se quejó Kari

Si, lo sé. Pero tengo cosquillas en el pie- sonrió T.K.

Angemon suspiró

¿Nos vamos?

Así que es la fecha de la toma de Berlín- dijo Tai pensativo. Aquello le hacía pensar.

Exacto- dijo Ken- en esta fecha se acabo la II Guerra Mundial en Europa. ¿Vosotros creéis que por aquella época funcionaba los correos?- Ken miró a todos con incredulidad.

Obviamente, no- salto Tai- Pero aunque sea una broma de mal gusto de alguien, nos servirá...- Tai tenía un plan. Un plan que podría salvar a lo único que quedaba de Kari. Un plan que sería la última esperanza para Nyaramon.

Tres Horas.

Ya llevaban tras horas volando en los brazos de Angemon. Kari había estado hablando todo el rato. Parecía que quería animar a T.K.. El pobre no se había recompuesto de lo sucedido en la "Fonte"

Angemon

¿Si?, T.K.

¿No hace demasiado frío?

En efecto. El frío empezaba a notarse demasiado violento. No era normal para la zona que sobrevolaban tanto frío. T.K. empezó a moverse nervioso.

T.K.....- dijo Angemon- ¿ocurre alg...?

¡¡BAJA!!- Le chilló T.K. tapándose acto seguido su boca.

Per....- inicio Kari

¡¡¡QUE BAJE!!

Angemon accedió. Cuando llegaron al suelo, T.K. se soltó de golpe de los brazos de Angemon.

T.K.... - se preocupo Kari que bajo suavemente de los Brazos de Angemon- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Fue entonces cuando acto seguido fue Kari quien se arrodilló en el suelo de dolor. Angemon estaba asustado. T.K. tenia los ojos desorbitados de dolor, justo igual que cuando.... 

T.K. y Kari empezaron a vomitar y fue cuando Angemon vio entonces que expulsaban sangre. Angemon estaba confuso. No sabía como ayudar. Y ocurrió de nuevo. T.K. estallo en mil pedazos. Kari le miro con los ojos desorbitados con aquella inconfundible expresión de dolor. Así fue como T.K. desapareció la otra vez. No tardó Kari en seguirle. Angemon se arrodilló en el suelo estupefacto. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que ocurriera de nuevo.... con él.

¡Pero no es lógico!- saltó Yolei de repente

Tai se dio media vuelta

¿Qué no es lógico, Yolei?

Mirad.- Puso su pose habitual- yo no he creído al principio que esta carta fuera de Kari. No es lógico. No se puede. Pero mirad...- indico a la carta.

¿El que?- dijo Ken- todo esta claro, es una broma pesada.

No, Ken- llegó por fin Matt- Yolei se ha dado cuenta de algo que Tai y yo sabemos.

Esa es la letra de Kari- aclaró Yolei.

Hay muchas maneras de imitar la letra de alguien- se defendió Ken- Hay miles de...

No, Ken...

Eso no importa- frenó Tai- lo único que se es que esta carta salvará la vida de Nyaramon... y lo hará ahora.

Patamon se incorporó

Todavía llevaba los dos objetos metálicos dentro de su cuerpo. Miro el entorno. Estaba en una Habitación. Moderna. Era una habitación moderna. 

Patamon salto de alegría. No era ya la Edad Media. Patamon volvió a echar una ojeada a la habitación. Familiar. Muy familiar. Patamon juraría que la conocía de algo. Se parecía.... ¡No!, ERA la habitación de Kari.

T.K. se despertó.

Hacía frío. Se miró. Llevaba un pequeño abrigo extraño. ¿Cuándo se le había puesto? Se inspeccionó a si mismo. Llevaba vendas en las distintas heridas de su cuerpo, solo las más profundas, que eran las que permanecían. El pie que curo Kari con vinagre solo hacía tres horas, lo notaba totalmente vendado. Miró alrededor. Era un bosque. Parecían pinos, o tal vez abedules. El suelo estaba un poco nevado, pero no mucho. Se levantó a inspeccionar. Pero, ¿dónde estaban Patamon y Kari?, ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Miró al fondo. Vio una cabaña de madera. Parecía habitada. Una cabaña. Si. Estaba en la Actualidad de nuevo. Corrió hacia ella.

Patamon oyó un gemido. Un triste y pequeño gemido. Miró en los bajos de la cama de Kari. Se estremeció. ¿Qué era lo que la había pasado a Gatomon? Estaba en un nivel mucho mas débil. ¿Por qué era Nyaramon? Esta le miro también sobresaltada. Estaba muy demacrada

¿Eres un fantasma?

¿Nyaramon?...- dijo apesadumbrado.

Nyaramon se echo hacia atrás.

Es.. estás muerto. Tai me lo dijo..

¡ No! No estoy muerto. ¿No me ves aquí?. ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

Tai me dijo que tu y Kari habíais muerto. Y que T.K. estaba desaparecido- Dijo Nyaramon. La Salían lagrimillas de los ojos.

Pe.. pero- Patamon estaba desconcertado. Kari.. Kari esta viva. Acabo de esta con ella. ¡ Y con T.K.!. Pero, ¿Por qué Tai te ha dicho todo eso?- Patamon se empezó a enfurecer.

¿Esta viva?- Miro Nyaramon a Patamon interesada a la vez que llorosa- ¿Cómo está?, ¿se acuerda de mi?

Patamon asintió

Pero tranquila... no te pongas así, que solo hace un día y medio que no la ves- sonrió Patamon.

¿De qué hablas?, ¿te ríes de mi?

Patamon la miro extrañado. Nyaramon tenía una expresión asesina.

¡¡¡¡¡¡HA PASADO UN MES!!!!!!, ¡¡¡Llevo un mes sin ver a Kari!!!- Nyaramon estaba sin juicio- ¿¿¡¡Cómo quieres que me ponga!!??

Espera- se quejó Patamon- Solo ha pasado día y medio, el rato que estuvimos en...

Y sucedió. Nyaramon se quedo sola, de nuevo. Patamon había explotado en polvo.

Kari se despertó. Llevaba su ropa habitual. Respiro. Aquel aire la resultaba familiar. Se levantó lentamente. La dolía todo. Tenía agujetas por todo el cuerpo. No levaba ya su peluca. La parecía extraño. Aún después de rescatar a T.K. la había seguido llevando puesta. Miró su entorno. Al fondo vio algo conocido. Había además un pueblecito con casas tradicionales. A su derecha veía aquella fortificación. Siguió observando. Estaba en una colina cercana al pueblecito. Kari estaba rodeada de bosque. En efecto. Estaba allí. Estaba en Japón.... y si la memoria ,aquel era el castillo de Himenji-jo.

T.K. fue corriendo a la cabaña. Cuando llego vio como un hombre salía violentamente. Era robusto, fuerte, con ropa de abrigo, y con ¿muletas?. T.K. vi que estaba armado. Llevaba una escopeta de caza. T.K. se paró de golpe-

¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito Japonés?- dijo el tipo.

T.K. se dio cuenta que lo que oyó provenía de su oído. Seguía llevando aquel... Ruso, aquel hombre era ruso, seguro.

Yo, yo...

Tu, tu y los tuyos. Cogió a T.K. violentamente y le metió en la cabaña. Seguía con el arma.- ¡Mira!, ¡¿Ves?! – le mostró donde debía estar su pierna. Estaba amputada. ¡¡Esto me hicieron los tuyos!! ¿¡Sabes lo que es este suplicio!?

Yo, perdone, no se...

¡¡SÍ !!- corto a T.K.- ¡Si que lo sabes!- le tiro al suelo- ¡Los tuyos mataron a mi hijo! Solo sois escoria, no sois nada.

Pero...

¡Muere! ¡Maldito japonés!- y apuntó

Tai entro en la habitación. Nyaramon estaba al lado de la cama

¡Hola!- dijo animosamente- ¿Cómo esta nuestra querid..?

Nyaramon le miró con enfado e indiferencia.

¿Conque Kari murió?, ¿Eh? Tai- le recriminó

¿Qué?

Conque T.K. había desaparecido y Patamon explotó.

Pe... pero, ¿de qué hablas, Nyaramon?- Tai, mientras decía esto, se dio cuenta de que Nyaramon s había comido la comida de su plató.

¡Oh!, ¿No sabes de que hablo? Tai, eres un maldito. ¡Me has mentido!. He estado con Patamon y me lo ha contado TODO

¿Qué... qué?¡¡ ¿¿QUÉ??!!- Tai estaba desconcertado

¡Ah!. ¿Y ahora no sabes de que habló? Maldito

Y Nyaramon atacó

Kari decidió empezar a moverse. No lejos de allí había visto una carreta. Al parecer, y a fin de cuentas, estaba en el Japón feudal, aunque no supiera como... 

Se paró. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para observar que transportaba. 

No debía de estar abandonada por completo. La ropa parecía nueva. Se acercó con cautela. Sí. Había la ropa que necesitaba para no llamar la atención. Cogió lo imprescindible y corrió para esconderse entre los árboles.

El por que de que la carreta estuviera abandonada, no lo sabía, pero eso ya no importaba. Se metió bosque a través, y se escondió para cambiarse de ropa.

Había no obstante, algo que inquietaba a Kari. Antes habían estado en Francia, en "La Guerra de los Cien Años". Pero esa guerra terminó dos siglos antes de que el castillo que estaba viendo estuviera como lo veía, finalizado. Aquel castillo se termino de construir en 1628, a si que había algo que no...

Cuando termino de cambiarse se sentó en el suelo. Miro la fortaleza. Era más hermoso aun de lo que había estudiado. El castillo, llamado Shirasagi-jo, es la fortaleza más emblemática del país. El Castillo constaba de varios patios, entre ellos la ciudadela interior, donde estaba la torre principal, de seis pisos, la tenia unas preciosas paredes blancas adornadas con un techo grisáceo. Kari estaba ante el último gran castillo samuray. Y además, recién construido.

Oyó un ruido. Kari arqueó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la carreta ya no estaba allí. Un hombre a lo lejos se la estaba llevando. Por lo visto, no se dio cuenta del hurto de Kari.

Algo la empujó. Solo pudo oír una explosión, y el resplandor de esta.. Se dio media vuelta confundida. Y se le encontró allí. Inconsciente, o tal vez dormido, pero a fin de cuentas, Patamon estaba de nuevo con ella.

T.K. esperó.

Levanta- dijo el hombre entristecido de repente.

T.K. abrió los ojos y le miró. Estaba mirándole con odio, pero a la vez con compasión.

¡Levántate! Yo no soy como vosotros. No mato niños.

Yo...yo...- tartamudeó T.K.

Y deja de hacer el imbécil. A ver, ¿qué hace un crío japonés, que sabe hablar ruso, herido, y con unas ropas tan extrañas, en mitad de las estepas de Siberia?

¿Perdone? ¿Cómo ha...?

El hombre suspiró.

Estas en el valle de Tunguska, en Siberia, chico. Mi nombre es Briev- tomo tono agradable- ¿y el tuyo?

A T.K. le extrañaba tal cambio de carácter.

Takeru.

Bonito nombre. Se parecía al de mi hijo, Takiev- el hombre le empezó a mirar con una extraña ternura. T.K. estaba asustado.- Perdona por lo de antes. Pierdo con suma facilidad los nervios. Todavía me quedan secuelas de la guerra que tuvimos con vosotros hace tres años. Desde entonces, vivo solo aquí. Y sabes que la soledad es mala consejera.

¿Guerra?- T.K. estaba extrañado. La única guerra que recordaba de japoneses contra los rusos fue en 1905... ¿estaría entonces en 1908?

El hombre se mostró extraño de repente.

¿A que viene este calor?- dijo el tal Briev. T.K. también lo sintió. Era un extraño y molesto calor. Por la ventana pudieron ver una luz azulada. 

T.K. sentía como le abrasaba el solo contacto con su ropa. Intentó quitársela. El hombre, sin pierna izquierda, parecí sentir lo mismo. Briev salió enfermizo de la cabaña, dando torpes pasos con la muleta. Mientras, T.K. estaba allí, en el suelo de la cabaña.

La había conseguido tranquilizar. La tenía agarrada entre sus brazos. Aunque por haber conseguido aquello, tenía dos preciosas heridas en su cara.

Nyaramon, ¿¡me puedes explicar que es lo que te ocurre!?- preguntó.

Tu dijiste que estaba muerta, me mentiste- empezó a lloriquear de nuevo- Patamon a estado aquí conmigo y me ha dicho que acababa de estar con Kari.

Nyaramon...- la miro Tai sin saber que decir- yo...- recordó la carta- yo no sabía nada, yo, .... mira nos llego esto. Es una carta de T.K. y Kari...- estaba nervioso y confundido.

Nyaramon miro con indiferencia el sobre.

No hace falta que me sigas mintiendo, Tai, ya sé que me has traicionado.

¿Estas bien entonces?- dijo Kari cautelosa.

Si, eso creo, ¿dónde esta T.K.?, ¿está contigo?- preguntó Patamon.

Kari negó con la cabeza.

No le he visto desde que me he despertado, Patamon, pero... al menos creo que seguimos en la misma época, me parece...

Espera, Kari- interrumpió Patamon- ¿qué quieres decir con "en la misma época"?

Si, ya se que suena un poco raro, pero...- sonrió

N, Kari, no es eso, si "seguimos", ¿cómo es posible que acabe de estar con Nyaramon?... ¡¡Me voy a volver loco!!

¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- se impresionó- ¿has estado con...?- se paró- un momento, querrás decir con Gatomon- se indignó.

No, Kari, Nyaramon, ha dejado de ser Gatomon- la miro Patamon.

A ver, a ver, Patamon, comencemos desde el principio- se levantó del suelo- tu dices que, ¿has visto a Nyaramon?

Sí.

Pues vale- y se sentó de nuevo, confusa, en la hierba.

El calor era aun más insoportable. T.K. salió torpemente de la cabaña, agobiado. Le dolían las quemaduras del pie. Miró al cielo. ¿Pero qué demonios era aquello? T.K. podía ver casi la totalidad de medio cielo cubierto por una especie de bola de fuego azulada. Vio como Briev observaba atónito el suceso caído en el suelo de la estepa. T.K. Tuvo miedo. Solo había una cosa en su mente. Correr.

Ya había pasado un par de días desde que Nyaramon se enfadara con Tai. Al menos, ya había comido lo suficiente como para recuperar su forma de Salamon. Tai no sabía como, pero ella había recuperado los ánimos de una manera asombrosa. Habría vuelto a ser la de antes si no fuera por la diferencia de que no dirigía la palabra a nadie del grupo menos a Izzy, Sora, y Mimi, aunque esta se hallase en...

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, Tai estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la habitación de Kari. Izzy se había propuesto ayudar a Salamon. Por aquel momento, Tai solo había oído risas de ambos. ¿Pero que era lo que estaba haciendo Izzy allí dentro, con Salamon?. No era una cuestión de broma, Izzy podría ser más serio.

Tai se sobresaltó. Casi se había dormido. Izzy le estaba golpeando para que despertara.

Tai- dijo Izzy.

¿Sí?- respondió medio dormido.

Salamon quiere hablar contigo. Desea arreglar las cosas con vosotros.

Corrió

Corrió todo lo que pudo. Algo le decía que lo hiciera. El calor le abrasaba. Era horrible. Parecía el calor que salía de un horno, continuamente, y por todo el cuerpo. Se paró de golpe. Lo recordó Había oído esos síntomas alguna vez. Era... Vio al ruso bastante atrás tirado cerca de la cabaña. L bola de fuego se hizo más gigante. T.K. pudo ver como la cabaña empezó a arder. Era un espectáculo indescriptible, apocalíptico. Se llevo sus manos a los oídos. Le ardían insoportablemente Su ropa le parecía estar en llamas... 

...Había oído aquellos síntomas alguna vez. Era, era...

T.K. sintió como una fuerza sobrenatural le lazó violentamente por los aires. Bruscamente cayo al suelo. La luz ambiental había alcanzado una proporción desorbitada. Era imposible ver algo entre tanta luz. Oyó un zumbido, en mitad de todo aquel estruendo. Después, nada. Negrura. Total obscuridad.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Kari y Patamon habían estado toda la tarde hablando sobre lo que ocurría

Así que hablaste con ella, Patamon.

Poco. Pero lo suficiente como para que me dijera que en realidad había pasado un mes.

Pero eso...

... es imposible, lo sé- la cortó Patamon- Solo estuvimos un día y medio entre la "Fonte" y el desierto.

No es normal... Tal ve para ella le pareciera tan larga nuestra ausencia que habría sido un mes para ella... No sé...- Kari no podía pensar nada lógico. Le miró.- Esto no es Normal, Patamon.

Hay te he visto perspicaz. Entiendes todo a la primera, ¿eh?- dijo Patamon con sarcasmo.

Muchas gracias- sonrió roncamente- Mi querido Peluche. Pero si Nyaramon se sorprendió al verte, es por que nos dan por...- Kari se paró de golpe- ¡Un momento!

¿Sí'?, Kari

¿Qué fue lo último que vimos después de ver a T.K. explotar en pedacitos en la playa?

Pues a Tai y Davis, creo recordar.

Patamon, Nos debió de suceder lo mismo que a T.K.. ¿Por eso nos creen muertos? Han debido suponer eso.

Nyaramon me dijo que Tai le dijo que T.K. había desaparecido.

Kari estaba impresionada.

Mi pobre Nyaramon- Sollozó Kari, poniéndose en posición fetal, sentada- ha debido de sufrir mucho, creyendo que había muerto- Miró a Patamon.

¿Kari?

Patamon, creo que esto que nos sucede es una acción predeterminada.

¿T.K.?

T.K. abrió los ojos. Se sentía pesado y fatigado. Se asustó. Solo veía borroso. Intentó erguirse. Imposible, no pudo. Le dolía estremecedoramente todo el cuerpo. Notó como una mano le levantaba su torso suavemente, y le sujetaba.

No veo, ¿dónde estoy?- miró T.K. a lo que le parecía el suelo.

Una figura se puso delante de él. La intentó mirar. Solo pudo observar que era de pelo castaño y que esta figura también le estaba observando. Parecía que la figura le estaba hablando. Pero T.K. no podía oír nada. Absolutamente nada.

Matt, ¿qué sería de él? Quería verle. Quería estar con su hermano, T.K. volvió a mirar la figura. Esta vez pudo oír un leve susurro.

Quiero dormir- dijo T.K.

La figura le acaricio y le acomodó en el suelo. Acto seguido T.K. se durmió.

Bueno, Salamon, era normal- la explicaba Tai.- Has pasado por un shock muy fuerte. No te preocupes.

Pero te agredí. Perdóname.- se avergonzó- Izzy me ha hecho comprender que lo que vi fue una alucinación. A fin de cuentas, vi como Patamon desapareció.

Tai la acaricio la cabeza.

- No importa, pero hazme un favor. Aunque Kari no este, eres lo único que nos queda de ella. Y te necesitamos. 

Salamon sonrió.

Así lo haré, no te preocupes. He comprendido todo- miró a Izzy- Gracias, has hecho un buen trabajo- bromeó Salamon.

Bueno, ese era mi trabajo, ¿no?- sonrió sonrojado.

Ya era de noche

Ha estado durmiendo tres horas y sigue- le dijo a Patamon en la obscuridad de la noche.

No sé que le habrá pasado, pero ha venido bastante tullido. Y a veces me daba la impresión de que ni veía ni oía.

Yo tampoco sé que le habrá pasado, pero tiene muchos mas heridas en todo su cuerpo.- miro el cuerpo dormido- Cuando vino parecía arder- dijo Kari.

Normal, con esa cazadora con este calor...

Ambos miraron a T.K. en el suelo. Casi parecía un pequeño niño indefenso. Kari y Patamon estaban sentados en el suelo. Kari suspiró.

Patamon. Vi que dejaste de ser Angemon cuando volviste.

Deje de serlo cuando aparecí en tu habitación- contestó rápidamente- ¿Kari?

Si, dime, Patamon.

Hace una semana...

¿Cuándo lo de Devimon con T.K.- cortó Kari.

Sí, exacto. Mira. Hubo una luz que os unía cuando estabais inconscientes en el suelo. T.K. no me o llego a explicar claramente. ¿Me podría explicar lo que os ocurrió?- la miró con ojos de gatito.

Kari se sobresaltó. Simplemente, ella y T.K.... no... era mucho más complicado. En realidad imposible, pero...

Llegamos a ser un mismo ser- dijo Kari sobresaltada y de carrerilla. Lo expulsó sin pensar.

¿Cómo?- la miró exceptico.

T.K. se movió. Había empezado a moverse. Este se incorporó. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y les miró

¿Kari?- la miró extrañado

Hola T.K., ¿estas mejor?

Estaban delante de la tumba de Kari. Tai, y un Gatomon recuperado, después de una semana, habían ido allí para dar su último adiós a la muchacha de la Luz.

Pero, aún así, esta vacía- suspiró Gatomon, sujeta en los brazos de Tai

Pero este donde este, se alegrará de que te hayas recuperado, y que pienses en ella. 

El atardecer proseguía. Tai y Gatomon permanecían allí. Recordando aquella chica. Aquella amiga. Aquella hermana.

¿¡Que es lo que me ha pasado?!- dijo mientras tiraba el abrigo lejos- ¡Estoy ardiendo!

¿No recueras nada entonces?- preguntó

¡No!- T.K. se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía todo su cuerpo infernalmente- ¡Ya te dije que no!- se exalto confuso- ¿dónde decías que estabamos, Kari?

En Himenjo-jo- le miró dolorosa. Patamon se preguntaba si Kari estaba sintien do algun dolor intenso.

¿En Himenji-jo?, ¿Qué hacemos a...?- T.K. se cortó a si mismo- ¡¡Espera!!, ¡¡Kari!!

¿Si, T.K.?

¡¡Ya.. ya me acuerdo!! Estaba en Rusia, ¡Si!. Y un rusoloco casi me pega un tiro... despues.... despues....- se paró- ¡Despues! Despues una bola ignea en el cielo explotó y me lanzó por los aires. ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Eso es!!

Kari y Patamon le miraron extrañados.

¿Cómo dices?

T.K. suspiro

Nada, nada...- T.K. se levantó- ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí? No tenemos ni hogar ni lugar para dormir.

Donde dormir no, pero hogar...

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kari?- se sorprendió T.K.

Mira, el que tu aparecieras me ha hecho pensar. Yo creo que alguien esta detrás de todo esto.

¿Cuál es "esto", Kari?

"Esto", T.K., es lo que ves, o no dirás que no es raro estar en la época de esplendor de Shirasagi-jo o encontrarse perdido en "La Guerra de los Cien Años".

Hombre, visto así- dijo T.K. con un poco de ironía.- pero lo que te quería preguntar es por que crees que alguien esta detrás.

Mira, lo primero, - empezó Kari- aparecemos en la misma época, no muy lejos tu de mí. . Después nos llevan a los tres- TK la miro- Si TK, a los tres, a épocas distintas, para después casualmente reencontrarnos en el mismo lugar a la misma época. Además no cerca de mi. Habéis aparecido "justo" donde estaba yo. T.K. me parece demasiada coincidencia.

Mira, Kari, es cierto que es demasiada coincidencia, pero...- hizo una para de dolor.- ¡¡¡MI PIE!!!, ¡¡Me arde el pie!!- se cayó al suelo de golpe a causa del dolor, sujetándose el pie.

¡T.K.!- se asustaron los dos!!- ¿qué ... que...te pasa?, ¿qué... que hacemos?...¡T.K.!

¡Nada!, nada- dijo aguantando el dolor con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente gimió.

Kari se arrodilló y le cogió el pie. T.K. se quejó

¡Es por tu bien!

Kari sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el pie de T.K. Vio que le tenía vendado.. T.K. se estremecía de dolor. Aunque era de noche, y Kari no podía ver muy bien, a la luz de la luna, ella pudo observar que el pie vendado de T.K. estaba ensangrentado.. Le empezó a quitar la venda.

¡¡BASTA!!, ¡¡KARI!!, ¡!BASTA!!.- grito T.K. desesperado. Le empezó a salir sudor de la frente.

¡T.K.!, ¡Tranquilízate!- le gritó Kari.

Patamon se puso al lado de T.K. y le empezó a acariciar. Estaba preocupado por T.K. Kari pudo ver como la sangre del pie de T.K. estaba medio coagulada por lo que se había pegado a la venda. Por eso le estremecía tanto a T.K. que se la quitara del pie. También observó que aquella herida en su pie quemado estaba infectada.

¡Patamon!- ordenó Kari- ¡Trae agua!

¿En qué?- preguntó.

¡En lo que sea!, ¡Pero tráela!

Patamon asintió y se fue volando hacia la fortaleza. Kari, busco la camiseta que se había cambiado cuando se cambió de ropa. La encontró, la doblo para hacer mullido y se la puso de reposo al pie de T.K.

Kari le acarició la frente para animarle.

¿Mejor?

T.K. seguía jadeando.

¿Esta muy mal el pie?

"Si, estaba penoso" pensaba Kari

Perdona, ¿cómo has dicho?

No, tranquilo, el pie esta bien, ahora descansa.

No. Llevo ya mucho dormido.- T.K. hizo otra mueca de dolor- es que no tengo sueño

Kari le sonrió. Le irguió para que se sentara. Eso si, con sumo cuidado.

Forcé demasiado el pie. Debió de ser eso- asintió T.K.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Cuando antes me ocurrió lo de Rusia, salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. He debido de forzar mucho el pie.

¿Y la venda?.- preguntó Kari

Ya, estaba allí cuando me desperté en Rusia.

Obviamente, es lo que yo decía. Alguien o algo esta detrás de todo esto.

T.K. asintió

Me figuro que fuera quien fuera, fue el que me coloco la prenda esta.

Kari estaba sentada en el suelo en posición fetal. T.K. la puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla ahora a ella..

Son preciosas, ¿no?

¿Cuál?- miro a T.K. a los ojos extrañada.

La "luz de las estrellas". Son tan blancas, tan puras...- la miró a los ojos- anímate, todo saldrá bien- sonrío- ten esperanza. Hemos estado en situaciones peores.

Kari le devolvió la sonrisa. Juntos, sentados en el suelo, se quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno, mientras Patamon iba en busca de agua.

Patamon sobrevolaba la zona más occidental de la fortaleza, o al menos eso creía. En ese instante se encontraba cerca de una torrecilla al sur de aquel patio. Oyó voces dentro de esta. Se acercó a curiosear. La gente dentro parecía hablar en...

Princesa Sen... no es pos.... ya pues... no... Es el señor Tadomosa Honda.... no.... como mand.....señora.... per...

Patamon no acertaba a oír bien lo que decía aquella mujer. Mas abajo vio una especie de cuenco bastamente hondo. Tenía forma de casco con cuernos. 

Pero serviría. De acuerdo. Patamon bajo pensando en T.K.. Lo único que le faltaba era la fuente. Y la manera de llevar aquel objeto con agua sin que se derramara. Lo de encontrar el agua era fácil. Ya sabía donde ir. Pero, ¿transportar aquel casco con sus débiles patitas?.

Gracias, Tai.

Gatomon y Tai paseaban por los alrededores del cementerio

Tu tranquila. Solo se feliz. Kari querría que lo fueras. Además, ¿para que estamos los amigos?

Gatomon le sonrió entre sus brazos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kari muriera. La gente daba por muerto también a T.K.. Davis había superado su racha de mal humor. Lo tuvo que hacer para mantenerse unido al grupo. Pero aún así seguía manteniendo ese rencor ya tan absurdo hacia un T.K. muerto seguramente. Mientras, la madre de T.K. , estaba destrozada. A punto de caer en una depresión, lo único que la salvo fue la compañía de Matt, el cual animaba a la madre con la que no vivía.

Déjalo, Tai- dijo Gatomon cortando a Tai, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.- Kari querría ver feliz tanto a mi, como tu dices, como a ti. No te culpes más. No fue tu culpa.

Tai la sonrió. Ya era la hora de volver a casa,

Tarda demasiado- se preocupó la nerviosa Kari.

T.K. asintió. Con dolor, pero asintió. Estaba sentado en el suelo con sus piernas extendidas.

Por ahí ¿viene?

Kari se dio media vuelta y vio por fin a ¿Patamon?.

Cuando aquella figura se fue acercando más, Kari pudo ver a un Patamon volando de espaldas sujetando con sus patas hacia arriba un cabuto samurai lleno de agua.

¡Patamon!- dijo Kari corriendo para ayudarle- pero, pero, ¿no había otra forma más fácil detraer el cabuto? 

¿Cabuto?- dijo volteado mientras Kari le cogía el casco.- Bueno, tu en mi lugar ¿cómo lo harías?. No soy Angemon en este momento.

Pues...- Kari se quedo mirando el casco entre sus manos- Bueno, eso no importa. Lo primero es T.K.

Ya- dijo Patamon irónico, ya en una postura más cómoda.

Kari se acerco a T.K. y le cogió la camiseta que había puesto de apoyo para el pies de T.K. Patamon se ofreció ponerse como cojín del pie de T.K..

Esto no creo que te duela, solo limpiaré la herida para evitar infecciones más fuertes. Pero si te duele, aguanta, por favor- le miro Kari a os ojos animando a T.K. mientras rasgaba su camiseta rosada, tal vez su preferida, en trozos de tela.

T.K. asintió. Kari mojó un cacho de su camiseta en el agua y se dispuso a limpiar la herida de T.K.

Con "Mi" Mayor sonaría mejor. O tal vez no. ¡Bah!, era una tontería, la canción era horrible de todas maneras. Yamato Ishida (Matt) estaba sentado en la arena de la playa con su guitarra. Ya estaba atardeciendo. 

A fin de cuentas, era su hermano, ¿cómo no se iba a acordar de T.K.? Le había cuidado tanto, querido tanto. Todo. Para que se fuera así, sin más. No . Era injusto.

¿Cómo sonaría mejor la canción? Matt hecho un suspiro y dejo la guitarra a un lado. A lo lejos vio a Sora caminando por la playa. La saludo con la mano. Esta le respondió. Una mano temblorosa se le puso en el hombro.

Perdone joven- dijo en perfecto japonés- me podía decir si usted es Matt Ishida o Taichi Yagami?

Matt se dio media vuelta y vio a una persona, ya bastante anciana, al lado suyo. Sin duda, era un estadounidense.

Depende.- dijo Matt desinteresado.

Si eres tal como me dijeron. Parece que gané la apuesta, después de todo- sonrió- Soy Clark Chrichton. Fui el que os mande la carta hace poco.

¿Perdone?

La carta de vuestros familiares, Hikari y Takeru.

Kari llevaba ya media camiseta utilizada en curar a T.K. su pie. Escurrió de nuevo el harapo en el cabuto, ya con agua rojiza. Volvió a hacerlo. T.K. se quejo.

¿Queda mucho?

Ánimo- Ya esta.- finalizo Kari- solo te pondré el resto de mi camisa como almohadillas para tu pie, como venda.

Pero tu tenía mucho cariño a esa prenda- se preocupó T.K.

Más cariño te tengo yo a ti- dijo Kari con indiferencia, mientras colocaba a T.K. la "venda".- Esto ya está. A medias, pero está- se sentó Kari agotada en el suelo.

Gracias. A los dos.

No tienes por que darlas. Ahora- cogió a T.K. por los hombros- intenta dormir- arrastro a T.K. con cuidado para que se apoyara en un árbol- no me importa que no tengas sueño. Yo haré guardia la primera. Después...

¡Yo!- saltó Patamon orgulloso.

T.K. suspiro,

Como queráis, pero...

Nada- dijo Patamon

Kari estaba acomodándole. Después se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en él.

Así me sirves de almohada mientras hago guardia- sonrió Kari.

T.K. la devolvió la sonrisa. Patamon se puso entre los brazos de T.K.. Ambos se durmieron rápidamente, Kari, mientras, observaba la luz de las estrellas, con esperanza.

Matt se sentía culpable. Seguro que no había ido lo suficiente a visitar a su madre desde que desapareció T.K.. Debía de ir luego. Era su obligación. Había sido demasiado injusto para ella. Su madre no tenía la culpa de...

Perdona, chico- dijo el hombre.

Si, disculpe- se aclaró Matt- perdóneme, pero no estoy para bromas- se dio media vuelta. Vio como Sora se le acercaba a saludarle.

Pumpkitmon y Gotsumon- dijo el anciano.

Matt se dio media vuelta sorprendido.

¿Cómo ha..?

El chico, T.K. o Takeru. Me dijo que le dijera eso para que me reconociera.

Matt lo recordaba perfectamente. Hacía tres años, cuando el incidente en Daiba...

¿Cómo?...¿Qué...?- Matt no podía concordar lógicamente los hechos.

...después de volver del mundo de datos, el vampiro Myotismon se propuso conquistar el mundo real. En aquellos momentos conocieron aquellos dos monstruitos. Fueron matados delante de T.K. y Matt delante de sus ojos por el vampiro chupasangre antes mencionado. A los dos hermanos les llego a afectar el hecho de tal modo que casi... Aquellos dos, eran... Gotsumon y Pumpkitmon... aquella piedrecita andante y aquel calabacín... aunque unos pobres tontos... ellos fueron... sus amigos

¿Cómo aquel hombre había llegado a saber algo tan intimo entre T.K. y él?

También me pidió que le perdonarás- continuó- el por que no me acuerdo- se sentó al lado de Matt, en la playa- ¿Sabe? Aquellos dos muchachos japoneses, en mitad de Berlín, justo aquel día, nos impresionaron tantos a nuestro grupo, que llegamos a hacer una apuesta. Una apuesta para saber si era verdad, si ocurriría lo que nos decían aquellos chicos- Miró a Matt- creerás que estoy loco- sacó una foto- pero haz el favor de mirar esto.

Matt rechazó la foto confundido.

Perdone... yo... yo creo que me confunde con otro.

El hombre saco otra foto.

¿Otro como este?

Matt no se lo podía creer. Era él mismo. El de la foto era él, Era idéntica a la foto que se había hecho con la diferencia que aquella foto se la había sacado hacía dos meses, y esta que le mostraban parecía tener mas de cincuenta años.

Matt, sentado, saltó hacia atrás del susto. En el suelo vio la otra foto antigua. Era de un grupo de soldados jóvenes delante de un edificio destrozado. Entre los soldados se encontraban metidos Kari y su hermano. Matt se asustó aún más.

De aquel grupo de jóvenes, hoy, solo quedo yo para comprobar si era verdad, para saber si gané la apuesta. Y aunque la gane- sonrió- es una pena que ya nadie me la va ha pagar.

Sora saludó.

Hola, Matt- le miró fijamente- ¿te ocurre algo?- se agachó a recoger a aquel Matt tirado en el suelo. Se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia del tal Clark..- Perdona, no me di cuenta. Hola, ¿Cómo...?

Poco después de estar con ellos,- cortó el hombre a Sora.- explotaron en mil pedazos y nunca mas supe de ellos. Que desaparecieran de tal forma me hizo creer que decían la verdad. Esto a sido lo que me ha mantenido con la necesidad de vivir hasta ahora.

¿Perdone?- se confundió Sora

Sora- dijo Matt hipnotizado.

¿Si?- dijo extrañada.

Ellos, están vivos...

Ya era la mitad de la noche, mas o menos.

Kari ya estaba pensando si llamar a Patamon o no. T.K. dormía profundamente. A veces oía su voz, por lo que lla llego a pensar que estaba despierto. Pero no. Aquellas voces sonaban como un sueño, como si ella pudiera ver u oír los...

Kari volvió a mirar las estrellas. De repente vio una considerable estrella fugaz. ¿No era una locura decidir pasar la noche en el bosque sin ni siquiera un fuego? Tal vez. Pero no tenían otra opción disponible. Levanto su cabeza del cuerpo de T.K.. Se sacudió la cabeza. "Bingo. Kari tenía razón, era la traducción de lo que ella decía.". Se sacudió la cabeza. "¿Gatomon era entonces su digimon?". Se volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "Son tan blancas, tan puras...""anímate, todo saldrá bien ten esperanza." Se sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez. Kari se dio cuenta. Se estaba quedando dormida. No consolidaba bien ya los pensamien... Se sacudió la cabeza. Había que despertar a Patamon. Kari apoyó de nuevo su cabeza sobre T.K.. Si, le avisaría. Patamon, despierta. ¿Patamon? ¡Patamon! se volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Había estado intentando llamar a Patamon gritando en pensamient... "La luz produce sombras... cuando mas grande es la luz, más obscura es la sombra. Hay que mantener la esperanza para mantener la luz en..." Kari se sacudió los párpados... párpados..... parp... dorm... Pat....

Finalmente, Kari se durmió en plena obscuridad, apoyada en un T.K. malherido con un Patamon entre sus brazos.

El hombre, Clark Crichton, se había despedido ya en el hotel en el que se alojaba, el "Century Hyatt Hotel", al oeste de Tokio, en Shinjuku, eso sin antes de informar de todo lo que pasó a Matt y Sora. La reacción de estos fue de una clara y lógica desconcertación total. Ellos dos fueron hacia sus respectivas casas totalmente impresionados. Sora lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a su cama, a decir verdad, bastante afectada. Era normal, para su forma de ser, era muy fuerte lo que el hombre les dijo.

Mientras pensaba en aquello Matt dudaba si irse a casa o ir a contárselo a Tai. Era imposible. Lo sabía. Pero eran demasiadas pruebas. ¿Y si era verdad. ¿Y si era posible que T.K. y Kari hubieran viajado en el ...?. 

¿...Tiempo?

El estruendo fue enorme.

Los tres se despertaron sobresaltados. T.K., sentado en el suelo, dio un brinco, lo que le produjo un insoportable dolor a causa de su pie. Kari se levanto inmediatamente. En un instante de calma, observaron su entorno... Había cambiado completamente.

Kari...- se asustó T.K.

¿Qué... que... ha pasado?- dijo esta

¿No lo viste?- la miró Patamon

Yo... yo... me dormí.

¡¡¿¿Te dormiste??!!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Lo siento... 

Kari, ¿por qué no despertaste a Patamon?- la dijo compasivo.

Lo siento....

El entorno había cambiado de una manera espectacular. Los arboles se cambiaron por edificios semiderruidos, la tierra por asfalto. T.K. pudo ver una bandera rasgada y rota en el suelo. Llevaba una cruz gamada impresa. T.K. la miro con los ojos desorbitados. No se lo podía creer. Ahora estaban en...

Kari... - se asustó

La explosión ocurrió a su derecha. Todos cayeron al suelo. El estruendo fue ensordecedor. Kari sintió que algo la aprisionaba el brazo. Se vio tendida en el suelo. Vio como T.K., cojeando se acercaba a ella. Se arrodillo ante ella.

Tranquila, ahora te lo quito.

Kari miró su brazo. Había empezado a sentir un dolor penetrante, insoportable. Vio como su brazo, ahora, estaba aprisionado entre varios montones de rocas. Una explosión había destrozado un edificio, haciendo que los escombros cayeran encima del brazo de Kari.

Otro estallido. Ahora T.K. salió volando por los aires. Kari no lo podía soportar más. Vio como una piedra se dirigía exactamente hacia a ella. Solo pudo sentir el golpe.

¡¡Angemon!!- dijo este entre luces borrosas. 

Después solo negrura. Nada.

Matt se sentó. Había ido a casa de Tai. Pero su madre le había dicho que se había ido al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su hermana. Mientas pensaba en ello, Matt se dejo escapar una sonrisa irónica. Muertos..., ¿muertos?. ¿No seria mejor fuera de lugar?

La explosión había lanado a T.K. tres metros de donde se hallaba el cuerpo inconsciente Kari. T.K., viendo como Angemon les intentaba proteger, se acerco a Kari. Fue entonces cuando vio una luz. Patamon cayo a su lado..

Lo siento, T.K.. Te he fallado. ¡Era demasiada energía gastada para mí!.

T.K. sonrió. Le cogió a Patamon y llegó donde estaba Kari. A lo lejos vio un grupo de... Kari se movió. T.K. la cogió por el cuello suavemente, intentándola erguir, lo máximo que la dejaba la roca que la aprisionaba. T.K. se asustó. Vio que Kari tenía una brecha en la cabeza. Estaba empapada de sangre. Su cara estaba semi-cubierta de rojo. T.K. cogió un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Se dispuso a limpiarla lo mejor que pudo.

Kari, por favor, despierta...

¡T.K....!- se asustó Patamon.

A T.K. le dolía la cabeza. Era como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Oyó un ruido. Levanto la vista. Vio un grupo de soldados acercándose hacia ellos. Le dolía la cabeza aun más. ¿Soldados? T.K. recordó la bandera de la cruz gamada. T.K. bajo la vista. Miró a Patamon deslumbrado.

Sí, ¿T.K.?

Es... es... la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Todos les observaron con recelo excepto un grupo de ellos a quienes les dieron lastima. El grupo de soldados pasó de largo excepto unos pocos. Un hombre castaño se agacho delante de T.K.

¡Crichton!, Tenemos que irnos. Deja a esos malditos japos ahí tirados. Dijo detrás otro hombre en lo que parecía inglés.

¡¡¡Son solo unos críos!!! ¿¿Qué daño nos podrán hacer??

El grupo rodeó a Kari, T.K. y aquel Patamon inmóvil, como un muñeco. T.K. cubrió el cuerpo de Kari con su cuerpo, en posición de protección. Tanto él como Patamon tenían una cara de terror en sus rostros. Kari seguía inconsciente,

¡Tranquilo, chico!- dijo el tal Crichton- no os haremos daño. T.K. seguía mirándole asustado. Sí, aquello era la última Guerra Mundial. Y si esos hombres eran estadounidenses, Kari y T.K. se hallarían en un grave pel...- tal vez el chico no nos entienda- dijo el hombre volteándose al resto del grupo.

A mi no me mires. Yo no sé Japo. Y ni me interesa.

T.K. mantenía los aparatos metálicos en su cuerpo.

Entiendo lo que dicen- dijo T.K.- ¿Son ustedes americanos?

El grupo le miro extrañado. Hubo entonces un silencio incómodo. Los soldados estaban observando aquella parejita de niños japoneses.

T.K. oyó una explosión a lo lejos. Acto seguido, gritos de alegría. Los soldados levantaron la vista.

Todo ha terminado- dijo uno de los cinco soldados. Este rubio.

Al menos aquí.- Crichton miró a T.K.- Pero no en Japón- se arrodilló.- dime pequeño, ¿qué haces en Berlín, tan lejos de tu casa?

T.K. le miró intrigado.

¿ Berlín?- entonces aquello significaba que era el final de la Guerra. Aún así, T.K. no sabia si ese acontecimiento fue...- Perdone, señor Crichton, me podía decir si esta....?

¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?- dijo el soldado rubio.

Fue una quemadura.- respondió T.K. indignado por aquel corte.

¿Quemadura?. Eso es demasiado como para ser una quemadura.- Se agachó el rubio a observarle el pie- Has tenido hemorragia, chico. Algo te ha aplastado el pie.- frunció el ceño.

¡¡¡Solo quiero saber a que día estamos!!!- gritó T.K. desesperado.

¿Día?- se preguntó Crichton Miró a sus compañeros- ¿A que día de Abril estamos, chicos? Perdí la cuenta.

T.K. oyó un gemido a su espalda. Algo se movía detrás de él. ¡Dios Santo! Se había olvidado completamente de Kari.

T.K. malamente, y con el dolor en su pie, se dio media vuelta. La cogió de nuevo suavemente por la cabeza. Su sangre ya estaba coagulada aunque su estaba empapado a causa de la brecha. Kari movió los párpados y lanzó otro gemido. 

Kari...

¡La chica!- oyó por detrás T.K.- Ayudarla, Esta peor que el muchacho.

Pero...- oyó la voz del rubio.

T.K. permanecía ajeno a la discusión. Tan solo intentaba que Kari se despertara. La acarició.

Kari, por favor...

¡Son civiles!, ¡Y la guerra aquí y ha acabado! ¡¡Es una orden!!

Parecía que aquel hombre que hablaba era de rango superior. T.K. volteo la cabeza y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Crichton.

Si, señor...- dijo sin ganas el rubio.

¿T.K.?- empezó a abrir débilmente los ojos.

¿Estás bien?

Kari asintió sonriendo. Mientras tanto, el grupo de soldados se dispuso a sacar el brazo izquierdo de Kari de debajo de las rocas.

Ya esta.- Se paró un soldado -. Estamos a 30 de Abril. Estoy seguro.- miro a sus compañeros- Perdón, sigo ayudando.

T.K. pensó. 30 de Abril. Entonces estaban en el 30 de Abril de 1945.

Tai y Gatomon se iban acercando ya a su casa.

¿Sigues mal, Gatomon?

Asintió.

No es fácil, Tai- miro al suelo en los brazos del hermano de Kari..

Para nadie fue fácil. Pero mira. Mi madre estaba incluso mas afectada que tu, y lo va superando. Ten fuerza.

Gatomon le sonrió.

Gracias.

Ya estaban en la puerta. Cuando entraron en la puerta vieron a Matt sentado. Gatomon y Tai se preguntaban que haría allí. Matt les sonrió melancólicamente.

¿Estas mejor?- se preocupó

Kari asintió sentada en aquel camión de transporte militar. T.K. estaba a su lado, con el inmóvil Patamon. Kari llevaba una venda que la puso el medico en la cabeza. Acerca del pie de T.K., se descubrió que tenía todos los huesos pulverizados. Esa era l causa de aquel dolor tan tremendo. T.K. creía que recordaba que algo le pasó en el pie en aquella explosión en Siberia. Pero no acertaba a recordar bien el que. Respecto al brazo de Kari, las rocas la habían provocado una fractura limpia tanto en el radio como en el cúbito.. Aquel medico les había intentado curar todo lo que podía, mientras el Capitán Clark Crichton les había ido preguntando cosas. No tardo mucho en dejarles descansar un rato a los dos.

Estoy bien- cortó Kari los pensamientos a T.K.- o molesta mucho.- sonrió.- T.K., ¿crees que nos harán el favor?.

No lo sé... creo que sí. Me pareció oír que habían hecho una apuesta.. Aún así para que Matt les reconociera, les he hable de Pumpkitmon y Gotsumon.

Kari asintió.

Escribí la carta, malamente, pero la escribí- dijo Kari. Antes de que T.K. la respondiera, le cortó- No te quejes. Dije que la iba a hacer yo. Y lo hice yo.- Kari miro a los ojos a T.K. esperanzadoramente.

¿Me dejas leerla?- la respondió T.K. con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kari volvió a asentir.

BERLÍN a 30 de Abril de 1945

Chicos,

SOMOS T.K. Y KARI. Estamos bien. No hemos muerto. No os preocupéis. No saBEMOS SI NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, PERO LUCHAREMOS POR ELLO. 

dECID A tODOS QUE ESTAMOS SANOS Y SALVOS, EN ESPECIAL A gATOMON Y A NUESTROS PADRES. No os asusteis. T.K. YO SABEMOS QUE OS PARECERÁ RARO. PERO, EN SERIO, ESTA CARTA NO ES BROMA. ES CIERTO, ESTAMOS EN 1945, PERO OS ENVIAMOS ESTA CARTA PARA TRANQUILIZAROS PUSSTO QUE SOBREVIVIMOS A PARTE DE LA TOMA DE BERLÍN. POR FAVOR, DECIR A GATOMON QUE NO SE DERRUMBE Y LUCHE. POR PARTE DE T.K., DISCULPAS A KEN, Y A TODOS EN GENERAL. HOS HECHAMOS DE MENOS.

CON CARIÑO, HIKARI YAGAMI y TAKERU TAKAHISHI.

PD. NOSOTROS TAMPOCO SABEMOS QUE NOS OCURRIO. SER FELICES SI NO NOS VOLVEMOS A VER. PERO MANTENER LA ESPERANZA.

T.K. la sonrió.

Es perfecta, servirá

Gracias- dijo desanimada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

¡Eh!- la levantó la cara- Por favor, ten esperanza, como se lo pides a ellos en la carta. No te derrumbes. No nos dejes a Patamon y a mi solos.

Kari miro a T.K. a los ojos llorosa.

La "luz de las estrellas". Son tan blancas, tan puras. Son preciosas...

T.K. asintió. No sabía exactamente lo que le quería decir Kari repitiendo las palabras de la noche anterior, pero sentía algo...

Solo ten esperanza.

Kari le sonrío T.K. la devolvió la sonrisa.

"Al menos si pudiera recuperar mi camisa" pensó Kari

T.K. la miro extrañado.

¿Has dicho algo, Kari?

No. Solo pensaba.

Chicos, ¿tenéis ya la carta?- apareció Crichton

T.K. se volvió, cogiendo la carta de Kari.

Perdone, muchísimas gracias. Aquí esta.- dijo estrechándole la carta por la cabecera. Él la cogió

Fue de repente. Kari, T.K. y Patamon explotaron de nuevo en mil pedazos. Crichton estaba pasmado. No sabía que... Miro la carta de los muchachos. En la desaparición se había quemado la mitad. Exactamente la parte de abajo.

¡¡Matt!!- dijo Tai- tu por aquí- ¿Nos has venido a ...?

He venido a hablar contigo- dijo con tono pesimista. En realidad, Tai nunca había oído ese tono de voz tan triste en Matt.

Tai.

¿Sí?, Gatomon.

Voy a dormir un rato a la cama de Kari. Estoy agotada.

Tai la sonrió

Anda ve.

Gatomon se bajo de los brazos de Tai.

Buenas, Matt.

Hola, Gatomon.

Y se fue directa a descansar. Matt y Tai vieron como se alejaba aquella gata cansada.

T.K. abrió los ojos.

Este ya se despertó- oyó.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba. Solo podía ver un totalmente blanco y aséptico. Le dolía el pie. ¿Qué había pasado?. ¿Otra vez de nuevo?. Intento moverse, pero estaba agarrado mediante algo... Una mujer se le acercó. Le miró compasivo.

Tranquilo, Esperanza, todo ya acabo.

T.K. estaba absorto. Era como si conociera de algo a esa mujer. T.K. oyó un gemido al lado. La mujer miro por encima de T.K. Para T.K., le parecía estar tumbado en una mesa.

Luz se despertó también- T.K. pudo ver como la mujer chascaba los dedos.- Solo falta Patamon- miró a T.K.- perdona. Te soltaré

T.K. de repente pudo mover las extremidades. Se irguió. Vio a la mujer. T.K. estaba confundido. Sabía que la conocía de algo, pero no sabía de qué. La observo. Tenía una vestimenta extraña, diferente, totalmente de blanco. La mujer era bella. T.K. la conocía de algo. Le sonrió

Perdone, ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó tímidamente T.K.

La mujer sonrió como si lo afirmara.

Tranquilo, Esperanza. Sabemos el daño que os han ocasionado. Os hemos ayudado en cuanto nos enteramos.

¿Enteraros?...- la miró sin poder despegar un ojo de ella. Esta sonrió. Miró detrás de T.K.

Mira, ya está- se puso al lado de T.K.

T.K. vio una sala blanca, aséptica. A su derecha se encontraba Kari acompañada por un hombre que la animaba. T.K. sintió la misma sensación al observar el hombre que cuando vio a la mujer. Sabía que lo había visto alguna vez.

¡Ya esta!- lo teníamos en otra sala.- dijo la mujer tendiendo a Patamon en los brazos de T.K.. Este le cogió y le abrazó fuertemente. Patamon permanecía semi-insconsciente. Varía personas pululaban por la habitación mirando aparatos indescriptibles, tanto por su belleza, como por su aparente simplicidad.- Dime esperanza, ¿Te duelen mucho las heridas?

T.K. la miró todavía absorto.

Pe... pero, ¿por qué me llamas Esperanza?... Y, ¿quién eres?. ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

La mujer le volvió a sonreír y le alboroto el pelo.

Te llamo Esperanza por que ese es tu nombre, mi querido Takeru. Luz es el nombre de tu amiga, Hikari, aunque este signifique ¿entiendes?.

No... perdón... no.

T.K. lo recordaba. Hikari, en Japonés significaba "Luz", pero Takeru en absoluto significaba "Esperanza".

No importa. Cuanto menos sepáis, mejor.- miró sobre el hombro de T.K.- Oye, por favor- dijo a alguien- Trae aquí a Luz.

T.K. volvió la cabeza. Vio como el hombre que estaba con Kari con Kari asentía y la trajo a la cama de T.K. en brazos. 

Por favor, hazte tu cargo.- pidió el hombre- Tengo que ir a la sala para preparar su vuelta.- La mujer asintió. El hombre se fue.

Bien. Luz, Esperanza, me figuro que no sepáis que ocurre.

Kari miró a T.K.

No. Y eso nos gustara saber, la verdad.- dijo T.K. c un Patamon recuperado en sus brazos y pasivo en la conversación.

Bueno. No es fácil. Sobre todo para vosotros. Gente de principios del siglo XXI. - les miró.- Primero os explicaré por que habéis estado en lo que os parecía tantas épocas distintas. Ya sabéis. Edad Media, la explosión de Tunguska, etc.

T.K. miró a Kari. Kari vio como T.K. la decía algo en voz baja.

"¿Cómo estas?"

Kari se asustó. T.K. estaba hablando en voz baja pero le oía como si chillará. Le miro leyó sus labios "¿Cómo estas?" Kari asintió en señal de bienestar, a pesar de su brazo roto.

Bien, tranquilos- dijo la mujer.- empiezo- les sonrió. Había visto como T.K. preguntaba por Kari. A finales del siglo XX varios físicos empezaron a plantearse una cuestión que no encajaba con la física de Einstein- siguió la mujer- después de varios experimentos se asegurar que había algo que no encajaba. Según fueron pasando los experimentos y los estudios, llegaron a la conclusión de que el Universo conocido no era mas que uno más de otros. Existían más Universos. ¿Hasta aquí todo claro?.

Kari y T.K. asintieron.

Bueno, todo esto se fue reafirmando después del ataque de Myotismon al distrito de O-Daiba. En realidad esa tan solo fue la prueba de la existencia de otro Universo. Al final, los científicos, llegaron a la conclusión de que el números de Universos existentes era prácticamente infinito, junto con todas las posibilidades que acarrearía. Cada uno con sus leyes de Física. Recordad sino el mundo digital. 

T.K. y Kari se miraban intrigados. No sabían exactamente donde quería llegar la mujer.

A esa cantidad de Universos, muchos de ellos relacionados estrechamente entre si, se les llamo a fines del siglo XX con el nombre de "Multiverso", o lo que es lo mismo "Múltiples Universos". Vosotros en realidad, habéis estado vagando por este. A distintos Universos idénticos al nuestro en los que se hallaban en épocas diferentes.. En realidad no fue un viaje por el tiempo. Al final los humanos aprendimos a poder viajar por el Multiverso casi a nuestro antojo. Aunque para eso tuvo que pasar su tiempo después del siglo XX.- La mujer sonrió de nuevo.

Perdone- dijo Patamon- ¿Quiere decir que estamos en el futuro?

Parecido. Exactamente estáis en un Universo, mundo o dimensión, como queráis llamarlo, idéntico al vuestro, solo que en una etapa posterior.

Entonces, ¿en que año estáis?.

La mujer sonrió.

Bueno. Me parece que os interesarán otras cosas. Entre ellas, por que os hemos cogido para que viajarais por el Multiverso.

¿Cómo?- soltaron al unísono los tres.

Así es. Como lo oís...- les miró la mujer- esta tecnología todavía se esta desarrollando. Ciertas personas- se paro para matizar- Nadie de las que veis aquí- prosiguió- decidieron hacer un experimento con una técnica nueva en el campo... Coger a dos personas especiales a su antojo y moverlas por el Multiverso como si fueran por "Control Remoto". Como os dije, es una tecnología nueva. Por eso sentíais a veces esos dolores cuando se os pillaba para ser transportados. En realidad, aquello ocurría, porque no se os conseguía pillar por completo.

Pe.. pero- dijo Kari tímidamente manoseando su brazo roto- ¿Por qué nosotros?

La mujer suspiró

No os puedo dar detalles sobre el futuro.. Pero solo os diré que vosotros, Luz y Esperanza, tenéis un "Don", único y que jamas fue, es y será repetido, que es lo que os concedió uno de los tesoros más preciados de toda la Historia.

T.K. se impresiono.

¿Cuál?.

No, lo siento- se cortó- No obstante, Patamon no enteraba en el plan, pero al cogerle justo con Kari, tuvo que entrar a la fuerza. ¡Ah!- prosiguió- ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que ya no tenéis esos aparatos en vuestra garganta y oídos?. Eran traductores para que entendierais distintas lenguas e idiomas. Os lo quitamos por ser una tecnología ajena a la que vivís. 

Si tan avanzados están...

Lo siento, Esperanza, pero no podemos curaros vuestras heridas. No se no esta permitido. Es la misma causa por la que os quitamos los traductores.

¡Genial- dijeron al unísono T.K. y Kari.

O séase- prosiguió T.K.- que pueden "secuestrarnos" contra nuestra voluntad, hacernos viajar por ese tal Multiverso, pero no pueden curarnos las heridas que ustedes mismos nos han ocasionado.

Compréndelo, por favor. Además, no nos eches las culpas a nosotros por secuestraros. Fue una empresa. Nosotros no somos esa empresa. La empresa ha sido cerrada precisamente por lo que os hicieron ellos.. En cuanto nosotros supimos todo esto, vinimos inmediatamente a rescataros.

Ya.- dijeron Kari y Patamon enfadados

Aún así la empresa cuido de no meter la pata. Esa fuera causa de que llevaran a Patamon de vuelta tan solo unos minutos a vuestro universo, ya que la compañera de Luz, Gatomon creyó que Luz murió y ella estaba agonizando de pena. Justo cuando Patamon fue a decirla algo relevante, lo hicieron desaparecer y se lo llevaron a donde estaba Kari. El objetivo de la misión- prosiguió la mujer- no obstante, era ver la las distintas reacciones de vosotros dos, Luz y Esperanza, cuando estabais los dos juntos o separados en una situación crítica. 

Vaya, así que en realidad fuimos conejillos de indias.- se molestó T.K.

La causa de que experimentaran de esa forma con vosotros no os la puedo decir. Os diría que es la misma causa por la que sois tan importantes históricamente. Es más, ni deberíais saber esto tampoco.- La mujer se paró- Ahora, os devolveremos a casa. Pero con una condición...

¿Condiciones?

... de que no contaréis a NADIE,- la mujer se paró y miró a Kari- Luz, si tu quieres, solo a Gatomon- prosiguió- NADIE debe saberlo. Por favor, jurazme que os llevaréis el secreto a la tumba.

Si es la única forma de volver a estar en casa yo aceptó.- saltó Kari.

Igualmente- dijo Patamon

Ajá- asintió T.K.

Bien- dijo la mujer- os daremos morfina para que os durmáis y os parezca tan doloroso el viaje- les observó- Se que yo y mi compañero os recordamos a alguien.

Acto seguido, los tres recibieron la morfina. Debía de ser el único tranquilizante que tenían que existía en la época de T.K. y Kari, pensaba Patamon. Kari fue la primera en caer.

Dime, Matt, ¿Qué te trae para esperarnos aquí?- preguntó.

Matt se levantó nervioso y se acerco a Tai.

Un... un hom... hombre- tartamudeaba nervioso.

Habla más claro, tranquilízate, Matt, estas muy nervioso- le movió Tai para que se volviera a sentar- ¿Quieres algo de agua?

No, no. - le miró- Yo Tai... creo que es un disparate. Sora y yo... Creemos que T.K. y Kari están vivos.

El estruendo vino de la habitación de Kari. La madre de Tai fue la primera en escucharlo e inmediatamente fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba allí. Acto seguido hubo un grito de horror. Era la voz de Gatomon.

A Kari la dolía la cabeza. Sería por la brecha que la ocasionó aquella explosión. Miro a su alrededor. T.K. se estaba despertando junto con Patamon. Miró. Era su habitación. Habían cumplido. Les devolvieron a casa. Kari sintió un alivió que en pocas ocasiones había sentido. Miró su cama. Vio a s querida compañera. Le había parecido que había pasado una eternidad sin Gatomon, aunque solo habían pasado unos tres días, más o menos. Kari observó a la gata. Estaba con cara de Shock.

Es... esta... est... - decía Gatomon. Sus lagrimas caían- ¡¡¡¡¡KARI!!!!!

La gata se abrazó a Kari con todas sus fuerzas. Kari sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era T.K., sonriente, feliz... y cojo.

Volvimos.

Kari asintió. Le regaló una sonrisa.

Te duele mucho el pie, ¿no?

T.K. y Kari, junto con Patamon oyeron un golpe seco. Gatomon seguía aferrada a Kari. Kari vio que el golpe lo había ocasionado su madre. Nada más ver a Kari esta cayo al suelo de golpe, de rodillas, estupefacta, impresionada, casi en n Shock. Kari la miró llorosa. T.K. observaba el momento, aguantando las lagrimas.

Mama...

Kari... - dijo la Señora Yagami a punto de ir a estrechar a Kari entre sus brazos.

T.K. oyó otro ruido. Alguien preguntaba qué ocurría.

Hermano...

Matt y Tai hicieron acto de presencia. La impresión fue casi catatónica. Kari vio que seguía llevando las ropas que cogió en el Japón Feudal. Miró a T.K.. Ahora solo la faltaba recuperar su camisa, sonreía Kari. T.K. miró a Kari como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos. T.K. y Kari estaban felices, de volver a estar de nuevo donde pertenecían.

Su madre le había abrazado con locura. Había mantenido la "Esperanza" de volverle a ver vivo.

T.K., con s pie escayolado, permanecía sentado mirando la puesta de sol en la playa. En aquellos dos día muchas cosas tuvieron que cambiar. Para él y Kari solo habían pasado tres días, más o menos, pero para el resto de la gente, el tiempo fue distinto. Había pasado un mes y casi medio. Kari ya tenía tumba, (vacía, pero tumba), y todo. Además la gente dudaba si T.K. seguiría vivo o no.

Le hablaron, cuando el grupo y la gente se recuperaron del Shock recibido, de los problemas ocurridos, desde la depresión de Gatomon, hasta la búsqueda de T.K.. Nadie, no obstante, excepto T.K., Kari, Patamon, y ahora Gatomon, sabía lo que ocurrió en realidad, al menos a medias.

T.K., finalmente, había ido a hablar con el grupo. A Ken le pidió disculpas de lo que le dijo antes de desaparecer, aunque este ya no recordaba que hablaba. A Davis le estrecho la mano, y él, sonrió e intentó volver a ser el que era. Mientras tanto, T.K. intentaba arreglar los problemas con su hermano, ahora ya con un ambiente menos tenso. Los padres, recordó de repente T.K.,, fueron los más afectados y más hosp...

¡T.K.!- le llamaron por la espalda.

¡Hola!, "Luz"- bromeó T.K. sin darse media vuelta.

Kari le puso su mano en el hombro. T.K. la miró. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo escayolado, y como la pierna de T.K., llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

¡Hola, "Esperanza"- se sentó a su lado, manteniendo con cuidado su mano en su hombro. T.K. la sonrió.

Entonces, no sabemos exactamente todo lo que paso.

Solo se que estoy feliz de volver a estar de vuelta aquí- miró Kari a T.K. a los ojos- y ahora contigo- le devolvió la sonrisa.

T.K. suspiró. Saco una bolsa de plástico de su izquierda.

Toma, creo que te lo debía- sonrió estrechándola la bolsa a Kari

Kari cogió la bolsa. Dentro de ella había una camiseta rosa y blanca que utilizo para curar a T.K.

¿Pero?, ¿Cómo lo sabías?, ¿Por qué te has molestado?

Algo me decía que la querías. A veces me parecía oír tus pensamientos deseando de nuevo la camisa.- la miraba T.K.- Así que me puse con mi madre a buscarte una idéntica.

Yo... yo, Gracias- sonrió alegre sosteniendo su nueva camiseta.

Oír sus pensamientos. Eso la había parecido también a ella sobre él.

Así que vamos a ser importantes para la historia.- dijo T.K. con tono burlesco y a la vez orgulloso.

¿Crees que será por lo de Devimon?

¿Cuándo llegamos a ser "aquello"?. Bueno, aunque no sé realmente lo que nos ocurrió. Pero lo que importa es que hemos vuelto aquí.

Gatomon casi muere, ¿te enteraste?- preguntó Kari.

T.K. asintió.

T.K. y Kari ya se habían enterado de lo que ocurrió en aquel mes, incluido lo de Crichton, que cumplió su promesa.

T.K. vio la primera estrella del cielo del atardecer.

Son preciosas, ¿no?

La "luz de las estrellas". Son tan blancas, tan puras. Son preciosas... - prosiguió ella.

Kari le miró a los ojos. Se sonrieron en aquel atardecer, en aquella playa de Daiba. Por un instante lo entendieron. No sabían exactamente que sería aquel "don", sería lo que les ocurría después de lo sucedido con Devimon, aquella especie de sensaciones comunes que tenían. Pero como una vez penso Patamon, T.K. era más Kari y Kari era más T.K.. Se observaron los dos mutuamente.. Habían sufrido mucho. Pero estaban contentos de estar de nuevo en casa. De estar de nuevo con su familia. De estar de nuevo con sus amigos. De estar de nuevo ellos dos juntos.

Bastonivo@hotmail.com

José María de la Torre Bugidos


	3. Destino

No sabía lo que le pasaba.

El miedo corría por sus venas. Aquél cúmulo de sensaciones, vistas, figuras y conversaciones que oía le estaban volviendo loco. Takeru Takaishi se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de su casa, con su pie recientemente escayolado, acurrucado lo mejor que podía con la otra pierna. Su madre le había dejado una taza de tila para que se tranquilizara. En aquella última semana se habían ido solucionando tensiones, pero T.K. estaba nervioso. Sabia que las voces que oía no provenía de él. Levanto la vista. Vio a Patamon frente a él encima de la mesa mirándole curioso.

¿Otra vez de nuevo?- se preocupo el animalillo digital. Me duele el pie- se quejó T.K.. 

El médico le había pronosticado seis meses escayolado. Su rotura en el pie era múltiple, mucho más grave que la de Kari en el brazo.

Será mejor que te tomes la tila- sugirió Patamon- Por cierto, cuando estabas dormido... ¿Si? Llamó Cody. Se preocupó por ti, y espera que te mejores. Por lo que me dijo, Kari también esta faltando a las clases, 

Le miró. Juraría que ya lo había sabido.

¿Sabes la causa? No, lo siento- negó Patamon con la cabezita. Bueno, no importa- hizo un intentó de sonrisa- ¿quieres jugar a los bloques de madera?- se animó T.K. La tila- señaló antes. 

T.K. se quejó y cogió la taza. Estaba caliente. Miro arriba, al techo. No sabía por que, pero, desde que volvió de aquella "experiencia", el techo de su cocina le recordaba al que vio cuando se despertó en...

El Golpe vino de repente. T.K. se cayó de la silla del susto, desparramándose la tila por todo el piso.

¡Salud!- dijo T.K. en el suelo, gruñendo. ¡Gracias! Sonrió este. Acto seguido apareció la madre de T.K. para observar que había pasado. 

Hikari Yagami permanecía tumbada en su cama, dormida. Taichi, su hermano, no sabía que era lo que la pasaba. Ya desde el incidente en Daiba, Kari fue muy enfermiza, y, hasta en ocasiones, la ocurrían fenómenos sobrenaturales. Pero de todo aquello hacía ya tres años. Desde aquel entonces, su hermana había ido creciendo sana y casi sin problemas, excepto por un viaje extraño que tuvo hacía un mar negro y putrefacto. Pero aquello fue un hecho aislado. Lo que le sucedía a su hermana ahora le traía mas inquieto que en otras ocasiones. Desde que volvió, cuando la dieron por muerta todo aquel mes y medio, Kari empezó a ponerse muy rara, a veces histérica. Se abrazaba la gente y la pedía por favor que mandara callar a algo que oía. Casi parecía Esquizofrenia. Tai sabía que era muy distinto a todo lo que su hermana había sufrido. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Tai suspiró y se dirigió a ver la televisión. ¿Por qué su hermana quiso explicar lo que paso realmente la semana anterior? . Las excusas que Kari, T.K. y Patamon, dieron no eran nada creíbles. Algo malo les había pasado. Kari tenía el brazo roto. ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

Daisuke Motomiya (Davis) se encontraba en el balcón de su casa, de noche, dando vueltas todo el tiempo. Estaba indeciso. No sabía que hacer. Kari, no había vuelto a la escuela. Y T.K. tampoco. Estaba seguro que ellos si sabían que les había pasado, a pesar de sus negativas, todo aquel mes y medio. Veemon, su compañero, le estaba mirando curioso y preocupado.

¿Te pasa algo, Davis?- preguntó. 

Davis continuo de un lado a otro sin hacerle caso. Todo el horizonte se iluminó El fondo describió un rayo amoratado. ¿Qué demonios...?

Será mejor que entremos, Davis, Parece que va a llover- dijo Veemon preocupado. 

Davis asintió y siguió mirando el horizonte.

No había dormido en toda la noche. La había pasado en vela. A veces oía dulces sueños, y otras veces, horribles pesadillas. Con todo aquello era imposible poder dormir. Takeru Takaishi, por fin, fue a la escuela. Le costo decidirse, además de que aquellas voces eran muy molestas, sus compañeros no le habían Visto en mes y medio. La reacción lógica que tendrían estos no le agradaba para nada a T.K. ¿qué les iría a decir?. En la esquina vio a Cody y Yolei. Estos vivían en su mismo bloque de pisos. T.K. les saludo con la cabeza, intentando parecer animado. Aumento la velocidad con sus muletas.

¡T.K.!- sonrió Cody- ¡Bienvenido a la rutina!. 

T.K. le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

¿Me habéis estado esperando? Si- respondió Cody alegre- teníamos ganas de estar contigo. Hace tiempo que no te veíamos. 

Si. Sin duda le habían perdonado por lo ocurrido con Devimon

Además- continuó Yolei- Vas en muletas. Necesitaras nuestra ayuda. 

T.K. se acordó entonces que había dejado a Patamon durmiendo en su casa.

Asuka Minomoto, de unos 36años, se encontraba paseando por las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. A veces la gustaba pasear sola y tranquila por ahí, para poder despejar sus ideas, cuando salía del trabajo en el Hospital. Doctorada en medicina, Asuka era una mujer alta y morena, pero muy introvertida y solitaria. Se paró. Olía raro. Nunca había olido un olor tan repugnante como aquel. Observó a su izquierda. A unos pocos metros había alguien en posición fetal, y por lo que parecía, en estado catatónico. Era un anciano ya entrado e canas de media estatura. Asuka se agachó corriendo.

¡Oiga!- le cogió- ¡¿oiga?, ¿Se encuentra mal? 

El hombre la observó con los ojos desorbitados.

Me destruirá. Ha venido- murmuró el hombre. ¿Perdone? Me destruirá. Matará a mi familia. De eso viene de muerte esta hecho. 

Asuka estaba asustada. Aquel hombre parecía loco.

El golpe vino de atrás. Asuka cayó de bruces contra el hombre. Se dio media vuelta para observar lo que la había golpeado. Y de eso se iría a arrepentir para el resto de su vida.

Hikari Yagami miraba pensativa por la ventana tumbada en su cama. Aquel día quería ir ya a la escuela. Estaba asustada y deprimida. Todo el rato oía voces. Se sentía aterrorizada.

Gatomon subió a la cama.

¡Kari!- sonrió- ¡Has despertado. ¿Qué tal estas?, ¿Qué tal el brazo?. 

Kari observó su brazo izquierdo escayolado. Asintió en plan de bienestar.

Me gustaría ir ya a clase. Tal vez así se me pase. Debe de ocurrirme que debo de estar nerviosa. 

La gatita afirmó con la cabecilla.

Pero déjame acompañarte. Así estarás más segura. 

Kari aceptó

Voy a avisar a mi familia. 

T.K. había ido callado todo el rato durante el camino a la escuela. Estaba en medias de Yolei y Cody. Sabía que si hablaba, le preguntarían por su desaparición hacía una semana. Y como dijo aquella mujer, no debían decir nada al respecto. Decir... ¿¡Que iban a decir!? Si decían algo, les tomarían por locos. Ya fue difícil convencer a Gatomon, como para...

T.K., estas muy callado- interrumpió Cody 

T.K. sonrió.

Decidme, ¿ha ocurrido algo interesante esta última semana en la escuela?. Y el resto del tiempo- se indigno Yolei. ¿Cómo que el resto del tiempo?- preguntó T.K. Habéis estado Kari y tú un mes y medio perdidos, desaparecidos, ¿y pretendes que me crea que no recordáis nada?- Yolei estaba enfurecida. Pero Yolei, es la... ¿Verdad?. ¡Si!, ¡Seguro que es la verdad!- Grito sarcástica Yolei- ;Mira- le miro amenazante a los ojos- Kari es mi amiga, y como la hallas hecho daño, te aseguro que te arrepentirás. Una vez casi nos matas. Y puedes volver a intentar hacerlo. 

T.K. se puso rojo de ira.

¡¡¡Si no me habíais perdonado, solo tenéis que decírmelo!!!¡¡¡ Son muy bonitas las palabras de perdón, cuando luego volvéis a recriminármelo!!!. 

Enfado, y torpemente, T.K. aumento la marcha como pudo con sus muletas, dejando atrás a un Cody atónito, y una Yolei confusa.

¿Te ocurre algo, Kari?- preguntó preocupada. 

Gatomon y Kari estaban ya de camino a la escuela. Habían conseguido convencer a sus padres de que Kari se encontraba perfectamente. Y bajo la supervisión de Gatomon, caminaban deprisa hacía la escuela.

No se. De repente me he sentido furiosa, como si alguien me dijera algo que me enfadara. Pero no se porqué. Me has dicho que lleváis T.K. y tu varios días sintiendo las mismas sensaciones, ¿no? 

Kari asintió.

Tal vez T.K. se haya enfadado con alguien- sugirió 

Ya veían la escuela a lo lejos. Mientras se acercaban, la observaron detenidamente.

Gatomon, ¿No ves nada raro en...? 

Si. Había algo raro. LA escuela estaba destruida. Recién destruida.

T.K. no lo podía creer. Todo esta por los suelos. Las paredes, los techos, los libros, todo. Takeru iba andando por los escombros lo mejor que le podía dejar las muletas. Todavía permanecía la nube de polvo provocado por el derrumbe. Vio a unos pocos metros a Yolei y Cody anonadados.

¡T.K.!, ¡Ten cuidado!- se preocupo Cody. 

T.K. hizo caso omiso. A lo lejos vio que algunos coches de la policía y una ambulancias se estaban acercando a gran velocidad. Intentó bajar de la montaña de escombros.

No lo pudo evitar. Aquel pie se había convertido en una carga. T.K. se cayo rodando contra las piedras. Lanzo una queja. Estaba harto. Quería volver a caminar como antes. No quería tener tropiezos tan estúpidos como ese último. 

Taichi Yagami estaba, junto a Yamatto Ishida (Matt), en uno de los parques cercanos a la Escuela de Secundaría de Daiba. Caminaban, a pesar de conocer aquellas dolencias de sus hermanos, tan parecidas entre si, alegremente.

Así que al final conseguiste terminar de componer la famosa canción- preguntó 

Matt asintió

Desde que T.K. había desaparecido, no volví a tener inspiración. Pero esta semana he vuelto a ser el que era. El grupo ya me notaba raro. 

Tai asintió también. En aquel mes y medio todos lo habían pasado mal, incluso...

Matt. ¿Si?, Tai- respondió extrañado. ¿No hueles nada raro?- Tai empezó a moverse como si olfateara algo. 

Matt afino su olfato. Si. Había un cierto olor. Era débil, pero penetrante, a la vez que repugnante.

Miró a su derecha. Vieron a una mujer adulta deambulando como un fantasma, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Tai sintió un escalofrío.

T.K. vio como Kari y Gatomon se acercaban para ayudarle a levantarse.

Estoy bien- dijo intentándose poner en pie. Se cayo de nuevo de golpe. T.K. se quejo de nuevo. No. Estas mal. Te duele el pie y estas escayolado- se acerco Kari agachándose.- déjame ayudarte. Gracias- sonrió amable T.K. 

Gatomon vio como Yolei y Cody se acercaban para ayudar a T.K.. Yolei parecía mirarles con mala cara.

"¿No es suficiente todo lo que he pasado como para que no me perdonen?" pensó T.K. furioso

Kari le miro extrañada.

¿Ha dicho algo, T.K.? 

Este se impresionó. Que el supiera no había hablado. Solo había pensado. ¿O no?

¿El que...?, Kari.- preguntó Gatomon intrigada. 

Hikari se sacudió la cabeza confusa. 

Nada, perdona, no es nada. 

Desde aquel verano, uno ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse cosas extrañas. El primer susto fue encontrarse aquellas extrañas formas de vida inteligentes, llamadas Monstruos Digitales, o en su defecto "Digimon". También era cierto que cuanto más les iban conociendo, iban descubriendo que muchos de estos tenían ciertas pasiones humanas, y aunque no todas, la ambición si la tenían, y teniendo en cuenta que a nivel físico, eran más fuertes que la mayoría de cualquier forma de vida conocida, un Digimon ambicioso era lo más peligroso que uno se podía encontrar. Ejemplos de ellos fue el demonio Devimon y el vampiro Myotismon, sobre todo este último, recordando el caos que provocó en el distrito de O-Daiba. Taichi recordaba como, en su animo de poder, secuestro a casi toda la totalidad de la población de Daiba. Cuando Angewomon, Gatomon más poderosa, con forma de ángel femenino, le destruyo, los síntomas de los secuestrados, entre ellos su propia madre, que empezó a aparecer entre la gente fue de un estado hipnótico y catatónico, como suspensa e su mundo, como si hubieran visto algo horrible. 

Era parecido al estado de aquella mujer. No paraba de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras confusas. Parecía zombi. Por la documentación que llevaba, Tai y Matt sabían que era una médico de unos 37 años, soltera y sin hijos, de Shinjuku, en la otra punta de la ciudad. ¿ que es lo que estaba haciendo allí esa...?.

Tai- llamó Matt Si, dime. Ya se ha ido. Es mejor que vayamos ya a las clases. 

Tai asintió. En aquel momento oyó un grupo de sirenas, bomberos y policías, en dirección a...

Matt miró a Tai. Las sirenas se dirigían en dirección al colegio de sus hermanos menores.

...mujer? Una medico de Shinjuku en mitad de O-Daiba, en estado catatónico. Aún así...

Otra vez ese olor. Ese repugnante olor.

...la mujer no paraba de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Tai recordaba perfectamente la cara de... Tai se sacudió la cabeza.

Matt, ¿se puede saber que es ese maldito olor?- Chillo Tai. ¿Por qué me chillas? Yo no he hecho nada. Solo se que huele... 

Matt se paró sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda.. Vieron aparecer algo. Algo tan horrible, como indescriptible. Algo que engullo a Matt y a Tai

La policía había estado preguntando a los distintos alumnos que fueron testigos del suceso, o que al menos estuvieron cerca del derrumbe. Se calculaba que medio centenar de personas estuvieran bajo los escombros, todos del personal directivo y algunos profesores. No sabían si habría algún superviviente.

Kari se alejaba melancólica, viendo como su colegio de toda la vida se hallaba totalmente destruido.

No te desanimes- la intentó consolar T.K. cabizbajo- Tal vez se haya salvado alguien. Además, seguro que reconstruirán el centro. Aún así demos graciosa que no teníamos a nadie querido todavía dentro. 

Kari asintió.

¿Solo te preocupan los muertos si son seres queridos?- se irritó Yolei. 

T.K. se callo por el momento. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Pronto haría algo para que el grupo le devolviera la confianza. La confianza perdida.

¿Qué le había pasado al centro?

Daisuke Motomiya se encontraba sentado en un banco de un parque. Aquella mañana había llegado tarde a la escuela. Tal vez su costumbre de quedarse dormido le habría salvado la vida. No lo sabía. Veemon, sentado a su izquierda, le miro.

¿Te sientes muy mal, Davis? 

Era el momento.

Por fin Yolei había dejado tranquila a Kari para poder hablar. Mientras Miyako (Yolei) se adelantaba junto con Cody, T.K. la preguntó.

Kari, no has ido al colegio en estos días, ¿no? Kari negó con la cabeza, triste. 

"Yo tampoco" pensó T.K.

¿Tu tampoco?- respondió Kari- en fin, ya somos dos. Yo tengo miedo. Si no voy es por que desde aquel viaje por el "tiempo", algo me pasa. No paro de oír voces , continuas y molestas. Tengo miedo. 

T.K. la miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo sabes que yo Tampoco? Lo acabas de decir No, no te lo he dicho. ¡Claro que me lo has dicho- arqueó una ceja Kari- ahora... No, Veemon, tranquilo- le sonrió para tranquilizar- Además, ¿qué niño no desearía ver su colegio destruido?- Davis lo admitió. Fue muy macabro. 

Veemon se incomodó.

Otra vez el olor- repitió Davis. ¿Qué es? No lo se, pero me voy de aquí. No lo soporto más- se quejo el chico. 

Mientras se levantaron, Veemon vio una figura inconsciente, una figura conocida, ahí, tirada en el suelo. Matt estaba sangrando.

¿ Yo?- T.K. intentó cambiar el tema- Kari, hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado- Hay era donde realmente quería llegar. ¿El qué?, T.K.- respondió triste. Hace dos semanas cuando lo de Devimon. 

Kari asintió

Sigue... ¿Recuerdas la causa de nuestra "fusión"? 

Kari abrió los ojos. Se había avergonzado. Ni T.K. ni ella se habían vuelto a acordar de que...

¡¡¡AYUDA!!!- se oyó un grito. 

Era la voz de Davis.

La señora Yagami, la madre de Tai, de unos 35 años, pelo castaño y viveza natural, miraba a su hijo tumbado en la cama. Había llegado a la casa llorando. No había dicho ni una sola palabra. Solo se abrazó a su madre, y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, así hasta que se durmió hacía unos instantes. Por más que le había preguntado qué le había pasado, este no le respondía. Tenía la esperanza que cuando despertará...

¿Esta peor?- apareció Gatomon con una toalla humedecida. Después de dejar a Kari con el resto del grupo, volvió a casa para contar lo ocurrido en el centro. La gata con guantes se había convertido en un miembro más de la familia. 

La mujer negó con la cabeza

Esta igual. La fiebre no le ha bajado, y sigue durmiendo. Algo grave le ha pasado- añadió Gatomon dándola la toalla. ¡Qué perspicaz!- ironificó 

Gatomon la miró molesta.

No es el momento de... Perdona- la cortó sonriendo dulcemente a la gata. 

Lo sentía

No solo sentía el dolor de que un amigo, un miembro del grupo, estuviera en ese estado. Sentía algo más penetrante, más doloroso. Kari veía como T.K. hacía lo imposible por reanimar a su hermano. Empezó a gritar a todo el mundo para que ayudaran diferentes cosas. Kari estaba sintiendo la impotencia de T.K.. Suspiró.

Esperemos que al menos las ambulancias no estén saturada por el derrumbe del colegio- dijo Kari acercándose a Davis. 

Este asintió. Estaba mirando como Matt permanecía inmóvil y casi sin pulso en el suelo.

T.K. estaba desesperado. No sabía como reaccionar. Lo importante, llamar una ambulancia, ya estaba hecho. Solo había que esperar. 

Kari pensó. La relación que tenía T.K. con su hermano era muy diferente a la que tenía ella con su hermano. Los padres de T.K. se habían separado, por lo cual, se repartieron los hijos. Mientras Matt vivía con su padre, Takeru permanecía con su madre. Eso les marco mucho. Mientras, ella y Tai... ¿Tai?, ¡TAI!

¡Taichi!- grito Kari. 

Todos se quedaron mirándola.

¿Qué ocurre con Tai?- inquirió Yolei confusa- ¿qué tiene que ver?. 

T.K bajo la cabeza, mirando a su hermano. Era como si supiera lo que Kari iría a decir.

Esta mañana me dijo que antes de ir a clases, él estaría hablando con Matt de...- se paró a pensar- ... algo. No se. Pero si encontramos a mi hermano, tal vez sepa lo que ha pasado. 

Takeru desvió la vista. Si. Sabía lo que ella se había puesto a decir. Estaba desconcertado. Levanto la vista. Vio llegar por fin a la ambulancia.

Ya había pasado medio día. Y allí seguía, durmiendo. Tai no se había despertado, aunque estaba moviéndose nervioso continuamente, y con fiebre bastante alta. La señora Yagami permanecía allí, cuidándole, mientras Gatomon la ayudaba en lo que podía.

Te he hecho una tila- se la acercó. 

La mujer asintió.

Gracias, Gatomon. 

Matt ya se encontraba en el hospital. Ya llevaba unas dos horas en aquella habitación. Su hermano, T.K., se había quedado allí, esperando a que sus padres llegaran.

Mientras Hikari llegaba a su casa, iba sintiendo procuración. El hecho de tener las mismas sensaciones que T.K., la hacían notar que no solo T.K. estaba aturdido por lo de su hermano. Si no que le turbaba la idea de que sus padres se volviera a reencontrar en el hospital. No había perdido la esperanza de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos.

Mientras tanto, a ella, la habían mandado a su casa para preguntar si su hermano sabía algo de lo ocurrido con Matt. Aún así, Kari temía algo. Lo sentía. No lo hizo mucho caso. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

Natsuco Takaishi periodista, de pelo rubio, alta, morena, esbelta, y de unos 35 años o más, subía nerviosa las escaleras del hospital. Su hijo, Takeru, le había avisado de que su hermano estaba ingresado en Urgencias. Había aparecido Malherido. 

Natsuco estaba agotada. Primero, aquel mes y medio infernal en la que T.K. había desaparecido, luego, después de la alegría de volver a ver a T.K. vivo, observar como este estaba deprimido, y ahora , por último, que su otro hijo estuviera en...

¡¡T.K.!!- entro exhausta por la puerta 

Este levantó la vista. Estaba sentado malamente, lo mejor que le dejaba su pie roto.

Mama- se aguantó las lagrimas. Y era un especialista en ello. Natsuco recordaba como hacía tres años, T.K. lloraba bastante, pero ahora...- No ha despertado. Ha perdido mucha sangre. T.K....,¿Qué, que...? 

Y su madre se sentó a consolarle.

No lo podía creer

¿Cómo que Tai...? Llego llorando como nunca lo había visto...- se paro un segundo para pensar- ...es mas nunca le he visto llorar.- agregó Gatomon- y después se durmió. Ahora tiene una fiebre bastante alta. 

Hikari se incomodo. Sin duda su hermano y Matt...

Fue a entrara su habitación. Encontró a su madre al lado de un Tai en la cama.

Mama..., ¿qué...? Ha estado así desde que vino- dijo llorosa- Aún no ha despertado. Kari, decía palabras muy raras. 

Kari se acerco a ver a su hermano. Sin duda, Matt y su hermano sufrieron la misma suerte, el mismo ataque. ¿Pero de quien?, ¿o de qué?. Miró a su madre. Intentaron consolarse mutuamente.

Takeru se despertó. Estaba metido entre los brazos de su madre, la cual no dejaba de mirar a Matt. Afuera se podía oír como su padre hablaba con un doctor del hospital. Le pareció oír que el estado de su hermano se había estabilizado.

Hijo, T.K., te has despertado 

T.K. asintió.

¿Cómo esta mi hermano?, ¿Sigue igual?- T.K. notó las lagrimas secas en su cara. No recordaba haber llorado. Ya no lloraba, ¿o si?. No ha despertado, pero su pulso se ha normalizado- le acarició su madre. 

T.K. se acurrucó. Vio su pierna escayolada, totalmente estirada. Que suerte tenía Kari. Su fractura solo fue en el brazo izquierdo, y eso no la negaba muchos movimientos, mientras, el...

"Tampoco es tanta suerte"

T.K. se sobresaltó. ¿ Qué era esa voz?. ¿? ¿Quién...?

¿Te ocurre algo T.K.?- se preocupó su madre No nada, solo fue un escalofrío. 

Otra vez aquellas voces. Pero esta vez eran más fuertes, mas...

"Quien eres tu?, ¿Y que quieres?"

T.K. se aterrorizó.

¿Quién eres tu?- se intentó levantar T.K. de golpe de los brazos de su madre. No pudo. Se cayó. Natsuco le recogió en su caída hacía ella. T.K., ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te ocurre algo? 

Y empezó a oler mal.

Gatomon la miraba sorprendida, y a la vez, nerviosa. Kari estaba empezando a Hablar sola, allí, en la cocina de su casa, cuando iba a preparar...

Kari- se incomodó- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo?- Dijo Kari haciendo caso omiso a Gatomon 

Gatomon veía como ella palidecía y sudaba de terror.- ¿Eres tu el que no me deja tranquila?

Gatomon se aferró con fuerza a la pierna de Kari y la empezó a sacudir.

¡¡KARI!!- grito ella- ¡¡DESPIERTA!! 

Hikari la miró triste.

Pero, Gatomon, estoy despierta. 

Natsuco Takaishi veía preocupada como su hijo pequeño se había conseguido levantar esa vez para estar hablando solo.

¿Gatomon?- dijo T.K. parándose en seco- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?. 

"Ella es mi compañera"

T.K. ¡¡Por el Amor de Dios!!- le agarro su madre- ¿Qué es lo que haces?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te ocurre algo?. Yo, mama, no se... yo...- T.K. estaba confundido. 

Kari se estaba poniendo histérica. Andaba de un lado a otro, hablando sola.

"¿Cómo que compañera?. Ella es la compañera de Kari"

¿¿¡¡Y quién crees quién soy YO!!??- gritó harta Kari. Gatomon se quedó boquiabierta. 

La madre de Kari salió de la habitación de Tai para saber lo que pasaba, porque había gritado su hija.

Después de ese grito, Kari no volvió a oír más voces extrañas. 

Por el momento. 

T.K. se había vuelto a acurrucar en los brazos de su madre. Estaba muerto de terror. Sudaba. Su madre le había preguntado, pero el había permanecido callao.

No lo podía creer. ¿Kari?, ¿las voces que él oía eran de Kari?. O se estaba volviendo loco, o después de lo ocurrido con Devimon, realmente les había...

T.K., ¿No hules nada raro?- le cortó sus pensamientos su madre. 

Era cierto. Ese olor era... 

Un estruendo golpeo todo el edificio. Varios objetos cayeron al suelo.

T.K. Intentó ponerse de pie. Calló en la cama, encima de su hermano..

¿Un terremoto? 

La madre de T.K. se levantó a ayudar a su hijo escayolado. Otro estruendo. Los cristales estallaron. T.K. pudo observar como su madre, Natsuco, caía rodando por el suelo. T.K. percibió algo. Algo que no provenía de él. Algo que le decía que algo catastrófico iba a ocurrir.

Hikari sintió aquella familiar sensación. Siempre que la sentía, algo ocurría. Esa sensación la decía que algo catastrófico iba a ocurrir. Ya había tenido ese tipo de sensación antes, sobre todo, a los ocho años, cuando... 

¡Kari¡- Gritó Gatomon mirando la televisión. Kari se acercó- hablan del... – intento seguir la gata estupefacta. 

Kari sé cayo de rodillas de la impresión. Ese era el hospital donde Matt estaba ingresado. ¿Pero que demonios era esa cosa negra?

Escapar. Tenían que escapar de allí. Eso era lo único que pensaba T.K.. Vio como su padre cargaba con Matt para salir de allí. T.K. todavía se preguntaba como sus padres le habían hecho caso para salir de aquel lugar, pero lo importante era que estaban saliendo de allí. Su madre le estaba sujetando el brazo, abrazándola por el cuello, para poder ir así más deprisa. 

Otro golpe. Todos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo. Esta vez la energía eléctrica no aguanto. Todo se oscureció. Takeru podía oír los gritos desesperados de la gente metiendo se debajo de las camas o mesas, donde podía , para protegerse y sobrevivir al terremoto. Aquel edificio ya estaba diseñado para...

Otro golpe más. Esta vez T.K. oyó un estruendo. Intentó incorporarse del suelo. Miro a su alrededor. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la obscuridad. Atrás suyo, parte de la planta baja, donde ellos estaban se había derrumbado. No entendía como un edificio de esas características se estuviera desplomando tan fácilmente ante un...

Observó la salida. No había más que unos pocos metros, a lo mucho unos diez.

Mamá- la miró- salgamos de...¿mamá? 

Natsuco estaba inconsciente. En realidad toda su familia estaba sin conocimiento.

Hikari, junto a Gatomon (Tailmon) y su madre, miraba atónita aquellas imágenes. El edificio se estaba derrumbando.. Y aquella cosa negra e informe se la estaba engullendo.

¿Mamá?- la miro llorosa Kari. Solo obtuvo como respuesta unas caricias tranquilizadoras. 

Pero T.K. estaba allí. Y no quería que él muriera. NO. Había, sobrellevado juntos demasiadas cosas.

T.K. tuvo miedo. Sabía que no le daría tiempo a arrastrar a los tres afuera del hospital, sobre todo en su estado, escayolado. Pero tenía que intentarlo. La cosa negra, maloliente y deforme que había aparecido entre las paredes derrumbadas se estaba acercando. Solo le daría tiempo a salvar a un miembro de su familia. ¿Pero a quien?.

Ken Ichijoji, que estaba paseando junto a Miyako (Yolei) y Daisuke, miraban atónitos la escena. Allí, frente a sus ojos, una masa extraña y obscura, estaba destruyendo el hospital. Miró a sus amigos. Los dos estaban sin palabras.

Ken...- le miró Yolei- ahí, ahí... estaba ingresado Matt. 

Nada más oírla, una ráfaga helada recorrió sus venas. No podía ni quería creer. Matt, un amigo, alguien que aguanto situaciones tan críticas como el incidente de O-Daiba o a él mismo cuando fue el enemigo del grupo, estaba ahora ¿muerto?.

La salida estaba tan a mano... pero a la vez tan lejos...

T.K. no podía salir de dudas. Se paró a pensar un rato en el suelo. Tenía que elegir entre la vida de su madre, la de su padre o la de su hermano. Estaba desesperado. T.K. se llevo las manos a la cabeza histérico. No sabía qué hacer. Les miro a los tres juntos, y, como pudo, se cargó de valentía y cogió a los tres por las muñecas, y empezó a arrastrarles por el suelo, lo mejor que podía.

Se preguntó lo que le había pasado antes. ¿En realidad oía los pensamientos de Kari?, ¿era por eso lo que...?

Un golpe le hizo caer de espaldas, soltando los brazos de su familia. Lo entendió. T.K. veía como la cosa aquella estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de su madre. Miro la salida. Estaba a un paso, a tan solo dos metros como mucho. Lo conseguiría, sabía que podría hacerlo. Les volvió a agarrar, y, desesperadamente les arrastró hacía la puerta. Si al menos Patamon estuviera allí, le podría ayudar. ¿Por qué le pidió a su madre que le dijera que se quedara en casa?.

-¡¡¡T.K.!!!- sobrevolaba Patamon el Hospital. Estaba asustado. Por culpa de aquel enjambre de edificios y rascacielos, él se había perdido.- ¡¡¡T.K.!!!- volvió a chillar. Le estaban saliendo lagrimas de desesperación. Ya estaba cerca. Fue entonces cuando laya familiar luz le envolvió. Si, gracias a Dios, T.K. todavía estaba vivo.

T.K. notaba que su dispositivo digital brillaba. Eso significaba que Patamon estaba cerca, y que este se acababa de convertir en...

¡Angemon!- Oyó gritar afuera. 

Solo unos pocos centímetros más y ya estaría afuera. Si no hubiera estado dudando tanto tiempo, le daría más tiempo a salvarle...No, no podía...

Fue inminente. T.K. notó como los tres cuerpos de su familia se elevaban en el aire. La masa obscura les había alcanzado. Miró atrás. Esa cosa se estaba engullendo a su familia. T.K. grito desesperado hacia la salida.

¡¡¡¡ANGEMONNNN!!!! 

Inmediatamente después, no ocurrió nada. T.K. sintió como la masa obscura se le iba ingiriendo, metiéndose en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

¿Qué ocurre, Kari?. ¿Por qué has gritado Angemon?- preguntó su madre. 

Kari se volvió a sentar. Había sido una sensación terrible, de miedo, de muerte...

Yo, yo... no sé- bajo la cabeza. Tranquila- la acarició- seguro que han sobrevivido. Ten esperanza. 

"Esperanza", ¿podría verla?. Kari se acurruco en posición fetal y se quedo mirando tristemente la televisión. T.K. no podía estar muerto. NO PODÍA.

¡¡¡T.K.!!!- dijo Angemon agarrando la mano de Takeru, lo único que le quedaba afuera de la masa negra. 

Intento sacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. Volvió a intentarlo. No le quedaba más media mano afuera. Noto que alguien le estaba empujando hacia su espalda. Angemon soltó a T.K. sin remedio. De golpe salió despedido hacia atrás. Una luz le hizo convertir de nuevo en Patamon. Y el ultimo dedo de Takeru desapareció en la negrura.

Ya se destruyó todo el edificio- bajo la vista. 

Su madre la abrazó

Seguro que han sobrevivido, tranquila Kari. 

Hikari miró a su madre triste. Su madre no lo sabía. Además, estaba empezando a sentir algo tenebroso, obscuro. Y no había sido la primera vez que sentía algo así.

¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUEEEÉ!!!???- chilló Patamon- ¿¡Por qué no me dejasteis ayudarle!?. ¡YO le podía haberle salvado! 

Davis vio que Patamon estaba fuera de control.

Patamon- se excusó- si no te hubiéramos separado, tu también habrías corrido la misma suerte que él. 

Patamon le miro con ojos asesinos.

¡¡¡Prefiero estar muerto a sin vivir sin T.K.!!! 

Yolei pensó. Esa reacción era igual a la que tuvo Gatomon cuando dieron por muerta a Kari.

Patamon, no seas así- saltó Miyako (Yolei)- Todos alguna vez morimos. Además, recuerda lo que nos hizo T.K. hace mes y medio.- Erró- ¡Casi nos Mata¡. 

Patamon estalló de ira. ¿Aún no le habían perdonado?

Malditos- insultó a los tres llorando. Acto seguido, lanzó un disparo de aire, su ataque, que hizo caer a Davis al suelo de espaldas. ¡¡Pero Patam0on, ¿Qué hac...?!!- se quejó Davis. 

Pero Patamon ya se había ido. Desesperado.

No había podido dormir.

La sola idea de imaginarse a Takeru muerto, la tenía sumida en la desesperación. Tenía miedo. Había tenido sensaciones idénticas desde lo que le sucedió a T.K. con Devimon. Era como si una parte de ella se hubiera ido con él. 

Kari.- llamó Tailmon (Gatomon). 

Kari se río melancólicamente. Ya lo recordaba. Cuando Devimon les "atrapó", antes de que ellos se convirtieran en ese "ser", ella le dijo que también le quería. No lo recordaba muy bien. Era como un sueño, pero...

Kari, ya has visto que no nos dejan pasar- volvió a interrumpir la gatita- El edificio esta totalmente destruido. No hay nada que hacer. 

"Debe de haber algo" pensó Kari.

No podemos irnos. Matt y T.K. están allí.- Kari se sacudió la cabeza confusa- ¡No!. ¡No podemos irnos!. Di más por T.K. que por su familia- se quejó a si misma Gatomon. La iba a ser muy difícil conseguir que Kari superara aquello. Patamon. Desde lo sucedido supuestamente con T.K. con Devimon y ella misma... ¿Patamon?. ¡Patamon!. ¡ El si debía de estar sufriendo!.¡ Tenían que ir a ayudarle! 

Ver el edificio de aquel colegio en O-Daiba casi sin gente derruido, no había provocado mucho impacto entre la opinión pública. Pero el ver como un hospital, repleto de gente, se venía abajo, de una manera tan sobrenatural, y sobre todo el no encontrar ni supervivientes, ni siquiera los cuerpos de algún muerto que pudiera haber habido, había conseguido despertar el pánico entre la gente.

Miyako Inoue (Yolei) miraba por la ventana, en su casa, pensando todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. No podía parar de sentirse culpable. No sabía si realmente se había pasado con T.K. o no. Pero por su culpa, había hecho que Patamon estuviera ahora perdido. Nadie sabía donde podía estar. Ken tenía razón. Le había pedido que para la próxima vez, tuviera mas amabilidad en el trato a los demás. Lo sentía mucho. Pero esa era su forma de ser. Ken, como su emblema le otorgaba, era amable, pero ella era activa e impulsiva, tal vez demasiado.

Hikari. A Yolei la preocupaba. No la había vuelto a ver desde el día anterior. Y seguro que debía de estar bastante afectada por lo del hospital. Ella era su amiga. Tenía que verla y tranquilizarla. Y de paso, saber que ocurrió realmente cuando se la dio a Kari por muerta.

No sabía por que había aceptado. Tan solo quería encontrar a T.K. y A su hermano.

Gatomon, nadie contesta. Patamon no esta. 

Gatomon se piso pensativa..

Ha debido de enterarse o que le sucedió a T.K. y su familia.- se sacudió la cabeza. Sabía muy bien lo que se sentía cuando se daba po0r muerto a su compañero humano- ¡Hay que encontrarle, o morirá! 

Hikari asintió. Aún mantenía la esperanza de poder ver a Takeru con vida. Pero si realmente estaba muerto, ella se haría cargo de Patamon. Si. Se lo rogaría al grupo.

¿Nos vamos? 

Yolei decidió ir a buscar a Kari a su casa. Estaba cerrando la puerta en ese mismo instante. Pobre Patamon. Si moría, sería solo por culpa de ella. Miro a Hawkmon, un agilita pequeña, su compañero digital, que la estaba esperando en las escaleras.

Alguien baja- cortó este. 

Si. En efecto. Hikari y Gatomon estaban bajando por las escaleras. Debían de a ver ido a buscar a...

¡¡Hola, Kari!!- saludó Miyako- justo en este momento iba a buscarte a tu casa. 

Kari la miró. Se alegró. Al menos podría hablar con su amiga. El viaje no había sido tiempo perdido..

Hola, Yolei. Venía a buscar a Patamon- Kari bajo la vista a un lado- Me figuro que habrás visto lo sucedido en el hospital donde estaba Matt. 

Yolei asintió.

Pasa, te lo explicaré todo- la invito a su casa. Y así, Kari, descubrirás **LO QUE NO SE DEBE HACER**- dijo Hawkmon con sarcasmo- ¿verdad, Yolei? 

Mientras, Tailmon les miraba sorprendida.

Obscuridad. Luz. Obscuridad.

Esas dos palabras rondaban por su mente. Takeru iba a abrir la puerta e su casa. Su madre le estaría esperando. Entró.

¡Mama!- gritó- ¡he vuelto!- Nadie respondió- ¿Mama??. 

T.K. se acercó a la cocina de su casa. Vio a su madre sentada con mala cara, al lado de... ¿qué hacían allí su padre y su hermano?. T.K. sintió una alegría rebosante.. ¿Eso significaba que se habían reconciliado?. ¿Por fin podrían vol... 

Alto. Algo iba mal. Muy mal. Los tres le estaban mirando con una cara extraña, muy extraña.

Hikari se enojó.

¿¡Como qué le dijiste ESO¡?, ¿¡Es que todavía no le habéis perdonado!? 

Yolei grito a la defensiva.

Como quieres que perdone a T.K. si después de lo ocurrido no nos habéis explicado nada.- se paró- solo nos decís que T.K. estaba poseído. Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Pero que pasó en realidad?. Y Después de que desaparecierais, es igual, no nos habéis explicado nada lógico. 

Kari la miró

Si prometes no contárselo a nadie, y además, perdonas a T.K., te explicaré lo que pasó. 

Gatomon miró a Kari con un gesto de negación.

Daisuke permanecía con Ken en casa de este último. Habían encontrado a Patamon inconsciente, en un contenedor de basura, sucio y herido. Le habían lavado con cuidado. Aunque no habían olvidado todo lo que les hizo T.K. aquel mes anterior, Patamon no tenía la culpa. No tenía que sufrir más daño del que él soportaba.

Realmente, Yolei se pasó- Dijo Davis mirando al animalillo digital. 

Ken le observó.

Es su forma de ser. Ella me ha contado que la ha sido imposible perdonar a T.K.. Todavía ella y Hawkmon están muy dolidos. Tu le has perdonado, ¿no? 

Ken bajo la mirada.

¿Tu que harías en mi caso? ¡¿Y quieres que me crea eso?!- se indigno Miyako (Yolei)- Si. Vimos una luz extraña que os unía, pero de ahí a que os "fusionarais...- la miró- Kari, si T.K. te ha amenazado para que calles, solo dímelo, somos amigas, y además, no es necesario que calles ya. El ya ha muerto. Kari, dime, ¿qué pasó en realidad?. Por favor, somos amigas. 

Lo siguiente que recordó Miyako fue la bofetada de Kari 

Iori Hida (Cody), paseaba desconcertado por las cercanías de la derruida escuela de nuevo. Era cierto que se perderían unos días de clase hasta elegir nuevo centro. Pero lo que le preocupaba era la manera en la que fueron derruidos los 2 edificios. Tenía miedo de que, por ejemplo, en su casa, el corriera la misma suerte que T.K..

Patamon. Pobre criatura. Estaría triste y abandonada. Si fue verdad lo que le habían dicho Ken y Davis, Yolei habría sido muy inoportuna.

Cody- le dijo Armadimon su compañero Upamon- Vámonos. Aquí no podemos hacer nada.

Algo iba mal, muy mal.

¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto T.K. 

Su padre le miró enojado. 

¡¿Tu que haces aquí?¡- le dijo? – ¿no te dijimos que no queríamos verte?. Ya os estáis yendo de aquí tu imbécil madre y tu. ¿Qué...? 

Su madre le interrumpió.

Llama imbécil a la querida con la que estés- aquello dolió mucho a T.K. ¿su padre salía con otra mujer?- ¡¡Y esta es mi CASA!! ¡¡Tu eres el que se va de aquí!! 

T.K. no lo podía creer. Otra vez. Otra vez Y en esa ocasión era peor que en anteriores ocasiones. No era posible. Matt se le acerco.

Todo por tu culpa.- le dijo mientras se oían los gritos de sus padres. ¿Hermano...? Si mama no te hubiera preferido a ti en vez de a mi, esto no habría pasado. La culpa es tuya, ellos se separaron por tu culpa.- le recrimino ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!!- chillo el impotente Takeru. Estaba a punto de llorar.- ¡No....! 

Los padres de T.K. pararon su discusión. Habían oído gritar a T.K..

Tu hijo no para de llorar- recrimino a Natsuco su antigua pareja.- Todo es por su culpa. ¡Tu lo malcriaste! ¡El Fue la causa ...- se paró para mirar a T.K.- ¡¡¿¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS??!!. 

T.K. no pudo contener una minúscula lagrimilla.

¡Maldito hijo!- Bufó Natsuco- Como siempre ya esta llorando.- miro al padre- ¡¡Y También es tu hijo!!- gritó. 

No. No era justo. El se había hecho fuerte. El ya no lloraba como lo hacía a los ocho años. No. Era fuerte. Soportaba el dolor. Casi todo el dolor. No. No era Justo. Pero si. Era por su culpa. Sus padres se separaron por su culpa. El fue el culpable. Si no hubiera sido tan.....

¡¡VETE!!- le gritó su padre. ¡ El se ira de aquí cuando lo diga YO!! 

... egoísta. Si no hubiera nacido, todo hubiera sido ... ¿hubiera sido lo mejor?.

Lo siento Kari- dijo confusa. 

Esta calló. Kari había estallado en cólera. ¿Cómo podía Yolei hablar así?. Kari paro sus pensamientos. Se sentía como si la hubieran insultado a ella misma. Se sacudió la cabeza.

¿Es que no la conoces, Yolei?.- saltó Gatomon- Juntas hacéis que Hawkmon y yo nos convinemos, ¿yo todavía no conoces a Kari lo suficiente?. Ella no te mentiría en esto... Por favor, Gatomon- se excuso Yolei. Miró a Kari- lo siento, Kari, perdóname, pero compréndeme tu a mi también. No me resulta tan fácil creer... 

Kari la miro asustada.

¿Has oído eso? ¿El qué? 

Por fin despertó.

¿Mamá...?- dijo Tai nervioso. 

Su madre le miro tiernamente.

¿Si, cariño? ¿E...eres real? 

Su madre se quedo perpleja.

Tan real como lo eres tu. 

Tai respiro aliviado. Y empezó a llorar.

No había parado de oír las mismas palabras repetidas durante todo aquel rato, desde que estuvo en casa de Yolei. Hikari estaba de camino a su casa acompañada de Miyako.

¿Todavía oyes voces?. 

Kari asintió. Tenía miedo por el que parecía ser el dueño de las voces. Era una locura. Se estaba volviendo loca. Pero oía tan fuertemente la voz de T.K..

Patamon, come, por favor. 

El ser hizo caso omiso.

Por favor- comenzó Davis- no nos hagas esto. 

Caso omiso. Ken miró a Davis.

Se comporta igual que como actúo Gatomon. Como esto se prolongue mucho así...- dijo Ken. 

Davis le miró impotente.

Quiero ver a Kari y Gatomon- exigió Patamon . 

Su madre le abrazó. Sin duda Taichi debía de haber sufrido un "Shock" muy fuerte. Esperaba que su marido llegará para que la pudiera ayudar.

Tai, dime que te ha pasado. To... todo estaba muy obscuro. No podía ayudarles- Tai deliraba- fue solo mi culpa. Yo solo intentaba ayudarles. Tai, dime que te ocurre. 

Tai la miró de nuevo a la cara.

Dime, ¿eres real? Ya te dije que si- su madre estaba asustada, su hijo se estaba volviendo loco. 

Taichi se abrazó más fuerte a su madre al oír esas palabras.

Yo no quería, ¡Pero me agredieron! Tuve que hacerlo... – Tai volvió a estallar en lagrimas. ¿Quién? 

La señora Yagami pensó que tal vez sería mejor que Tai reposara de nuevo. Algo mal iba en la mente de su hijo.

"¡Kari Ayúdame! No entres en la masa obscura. Ayúdame. Caos. Ven a por mí. ¡Kari Ayúdame!¡ Soy T.K.! Sé que puedes escucharme. No vengas acá. ¡Kari sálvate!"

Hikari Yagami no paraba de oír continuamente esas palabras, una y otra vez repetidas. Eran Pedantes y contradictorias. Y sin duda era la voz de Takeru.

Ya llegamos dijo por fin Yolei- espero q me hayas perdonado. 

Kari asintió y sonrió.

Tranquila, somos amigas, tienes muy difícil el enfadarme- sonrió- pero después de todo lo que te he contado, te pido a cambio que perdones a T.K.. Desde que nos sucedió "aquello", hemos estado sintiendo las mismas sensaciones. Y no me gusta sentirme sola- bajo la cabeza- como T.K. sentía... o siente. ¿Siente?- se sacudió la cabeza Yolei- No importa. . Te haré caso, le perdonare, si quieres, pero compréndeme que me será muy difícil. Me voy. Mi madre esta sola en la tienda creo que necesita mi ayuda.- se excuso- Si Tai despierta dale recuerdos de mi parte- se paro- y gracias por perdonarme. 

Yolei se fue. Y Kari siguió con lo mismo.

"Kari, ¡Ayúdame!"

Pe... Pero, ¿mama?- se quejo Takeru- ¿por qué... por...?- T.K. se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en su propio cuerpo. ¡TU te Callas!, Mira o que a ocurrido por tu CULPA - Su madre miró a Matt y a su antiguo marido- ¡¡¡Y VOSOTROS IROS!!! ¡ Si no os vais de aquí llamaré a la policía! ¡Esta es mi casa!, Ya habéis venido a por lo que queríais, ¿estáis ya contentos? 

El padre de T.K. lanzó un bufido, y resignado decidió irse con Yamatto. Ambos pasaron al lado de T.K..

Mal hijo- le miro con desprecio su padre. Todo por tu culpa, T.K.- recriminó Matt. 

"Todo por mi culpa, todo por mi culpa. TODO"

Su hermano se había vuelto a dormir. Hikari miraba pensativa al lado de Tailmon (Gatomon). Aquellas palabras de T.K. habían cesado hacía ya un buen rato. Pero estaba nerviosa, se estaba volviendo loca. Solo voces, estaba esquizofrénica..

¿ Hija?. Si, ¿mama?, ¿Tai esta mejor?. 

Negó con la cabeza.

Le he tenido que dar tranquilizantes. Mañana, si no veo mejoría, le llevaremos con tu padre al hospital- se paro- solo te llamaban afuera. Hola, Yolei- Saludó Iori (Cody) 

Yolei hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

Voy a casa, ¿vas tu también?. Cody asintió. Patamon a aparecido, acabo de encontrarme con Davis y Ken. 

Yolei parpadeo.

¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?- dijo perpleja. Lo debió de encontrar Ken en un contenedor de basura, malherido.- aclaró Iori- no come nada. Solo dice que quiere ver a Kari. Así que le están llevando a su casa en este mismo instante. 

Yolei le miró. Tenía que volver allá.

¡Davis!, ¡Ken!- se sorprendió Kari- ¿ocurre algo? 

Los dos la miraron.

Ayúdanos, no entra en razones. Dice que lo único que quiere es hablar con Gatomon y contigo.- suplicó Davis. ¿Quién...?- arqueó una ceja Kari- ¿Es que habéis encontrado a...?- Ken la enseñó a Patamon. Este estaba con cara deprimida. Kari le cogió. Patamon... ¿Cómo le habéis encontrado. Yolei me ha contado lo que pasó. Mira, Kari, lo encontramos en... 

"Kari, ¡Ayúdame!, ¡No vengas¡, !No!"

Kari se asustó al oír de nuevo la voz. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Kari?- preguntó Davis? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?!- gritó Natsuco. 

Takeru la miró. No reconocía a su madre. T.K. volvió a tener la sensación de que algo en su cuerpo estaba diferente. 

Me... me... voy- tartamudeó. ¡TU no te vas!- le chilló- ahora as a oírme, y después te vas de mi casa, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!. Así viviré mejor. 

Takeru no lo podía creer. Su madre le odiaba, le estaba repudiando. Solo tenía en mente una cosa. Si ni sus padres ni su hermano le querían, lo mejor, lo mejor era ¿morir?.

Yolei se asustó. Era como lo que vio cuando lo del hospital. Otra vez esa cosa, esa masa negra. Ahora que la gente la había visto por televisión, salía huyendo. Pero lo que realmente la preocupaba es el edificio que la cosa se proponía engullir. Era la...

¡Dios Mío!, ¿no es esa la casa de Kari?. ¡Hay que avisarla!- Yolei miro a todas partes. ¡Maldita suerte!. No había ni una cabina de teléfonos a la vista. La única forma de avisarla era...- voy a entrar. ¿Cómo has dicho?- dijo Cody atónito. 

Armadimon y Hawkmon estaban nerviosos.

Suicidarse. ¿Era esa la mejor opción?. Miro su pierna. Morir, ¿cómo seria?. Miro su pierna. Le odiaba. Su propia madre le odiaba. Observó atentamente su pierna. Se había dado cuenta del fallo. No había escayola, le faltaba su escayola. T.K. pensó. SU hermano estaba en el hospital inconsciente. Y su madre había estado abrazándole a él. El edificio se había venido abajo. La masa negra.

¡Idiota!- le grito Natsuco- ¿¿¡¡No te había dicho que te fueras ya de mi vista!!??. 

Takeru se enfureció de rabia. Nada de aquello era real. NADA. Aquella mujer no era su madre. Y aquellas personas no habían sido ni su padre ni su hermano. Alguien había leído su miedo más profundo, su pesadilla más dolorosa.. T.K. corrió hacia aquella "falsa Natsuco" gritando.

¡¡¿¿Se Puede saber que haces??!!- se quejo la mujer. ¡¡Devuélveme a mi familia!! 

Y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Patamon ya había comido algo mientras Gatomon le animaba. Ella ya había pasado por ello durante un mes.

Anímate, cuando desaparecisteis Kari, tu y T.K., yo os daba por muertos y veía el mundo acabar, y mira ahora... 

Hikari giró la cabeza.

Kari,- llamo Daisuke. Si,¿ Davis?. ¿Estas mejor?- se preocupó. 

Kari miro su brazo escayolado. Miro a Davis asintiendo.

Fue de repente Sintieron un golpe seco. Polvo cayó del techo. La madre de Taichi se asustó desde el cuarto de este.

T.K. se despertó de golpe. Sintió que flotaba en la negrura. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?. No podía ver nada. Al instante vio una figura, aunque informe y horrible, algo que le hizo sentir el miedo, el horror. Una sensación que se le metió hacia lo más dentro de él, que le torturaba... 

T.K. se despertó de golpe. Sintió que flotaba en la negrura. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?. No podía ver nada. Al instante vio una figura, aunque informe y horrible, algo que le hizo sentir el miedo, el horror. Una sensación que se le metió hacia lo más dentro de él, que le torturaba... 

T.K. gritó desesperado de terror. Hikari. Fue entonces cuando comprendió todo. El había descubierto a la cosa... Hikari. Y sin duda no le dejaría tranquilo. Hikari. Él había superado aquella dolorosa prueba. ¿Hikari? Takeru. Recordó que antes de que aquella obscuridad le engullera, había descubierto que las voces que oía eran los mismo pensamientos de Kari... Y ella también le podía oír, ella le respondió a lo que él decía. T.K., flotando en aquel infierno de caos, se puso en posición fetal, y empezó a susurrar para sí mismo, pidiendo ayuda a Hikari.

¡Kari Ayúdame! No entres en la masa obscura. Ayúdame. Caos. Ven a por mí. ¡Kari Ayúdame!¡ Soy T.K.! Sé que puedes escucharme. No vengas acá. ¡Kari sálvate!, por lo que más quieras, Kari, te lo ruego... 

Yolei maldecía todo lo existente. Aquellos malditos bomberos... No la habían dejado pasar. Estaban intentando evacuar el edificio...

Y para colmo de males, Yolei miraba como la zona de la casa de Kari estaba incomunicada por los escombros. Nadie podía salir, y nadie podía entrar, absolutamente nadie. Y la cosa negra se estaba concentrando allí.

Si no fuera por aquel olor tan repugnante, y aquel cosa negra, Kari hubiera pensado que se trataría de un terremoto como los otros que ella ya había vivido. Salir de aquel infierno. Solo tenía eso en mente. Salir. Aquella cosa ya había matado a T.K. y a Matt. Kari no quería que ni su madre, ni su hermano, ni Ken y Davis corrieran la misma suerte.

Hikari Yagami, con su madre al lado, estaba enfrente de aquella masa negra. Por una parte tan viscosa como por otra tan gaseosa. Era totalmente indescriptible.

Hay esta T.K.- Sollozó Patamon en su cabeza. 

Kari empezó a tener la sensación, que las voces que oía, la de T.K., hacía unos instantes, cuando estaba con Yolei, empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Hija, Nos ha rodeado. Se asusto su madre totalmente impotente, llevando a un Taichi semidormido. 

Davis miró a Ken. Con ellos, les habían acompañado tanto Veemon como Wormmon. Ellos tenían la capacidad de evolucionar, para después combinarse, y así poder llegar a ser un ser "supremo" en poder a lo que se refiere en vida digital. Kari les miró preocupada.

Chicos, ¿funcionará?. 

Daisuke asintió.

Aunque en el caso de que no pudiera vencer a la cosa rara esta, podríamos salir e aquí. 

T.K. se irguió.

No sabía cómo. Pero había oído un gemido. Una voz en aquel sitio tan patético, algo que estaba a punto de entrar. T.K., enloquecido y enfermo, sintió melancolía por el ser que estaba a punto de ser recibido en aquel infierno..

Y Takeru se volvió a acurrucar en si mismo.

Esa cosa es demasiado lista- se horrorizó Davis. 

Si. Realmente aquella cosa estaba viva. Y lo peor de todo. Tenía inteligencia. Había sido muy selectiva con sus víctimas. Y para colmo, después de que Wormmon y Veemon hubieran podido fusionarse...

¿Mamá?, ¿Tai?...- Kari estaba sumida en el pánico. La masa negra se acercaba a ella a ras del suelo. Su madre solo podía totalmente impotente y horrorizada la escena. 

Kari pudo ver a Imperial Dramon, la fusión de los compañeros de Davis y Ken, ya totalmente inmovilizada por aquella masa negra, por aquel caos.

Ya ha vuelto a por nosotros, de "nuevo"- dijo Tai entre sollozos. ¿Tai?, ¿hijo....? 

Aquella maldita masa. Les había encerrado en una especie de cúpula para que no tuvieran escapatoria alguna, y además, "eso" era endemoniadamente rápido. A veces daba la impresión de que eso ya estaba "allí" antes de venir. Si, era complicado de explicar, pero increíble de ver. Era obscuridad que había atrapado a Imperial Dramon. Era una especie de lodo que estaba subiendo por el.

Hikari sintió algo helado Kari empezó a tener la sensación, que las voces que oía, la de T.K., hacía unos instantes, cuando estaba con Yolei, empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Hija, Nos ha rodeado. Se asusto su madre totalmente impotente, llevando a un Taichi semidormido. 

Davis miró a Ken. Con ellos, les habían acompañado tanto Veemon como Wormmon. Ellos tenían la capacidad de evolucionar, para después combinarse, y así poder llegar a ser un ser "supremo" en poder a lo que se refiere en vida digital. Kari les miró preocupada.

Chicos, ¿funcionará?. 

Daisuke asintió.

Aunque en el caso de que no pudiera vencer a la cosa rara esta, podríamos salir e aquí. 

T.K. se irguió.

No sabía cómo. Pero había oído un gemido. Una voz en aquel sitio tan patético, algo que estaba a punto de entrar. T.K., enloquecido y enfermo, sintió melancolía por el ser que estaba a punto de ser recibido en aquel infierno..

Y Takeru se volvió a acurrucar en si mismo.

Esa cosa es demasiado lista- se horrorizó Davis. 

Si. Realmente aquella cosa estaba viva. Y lo peor de todo. Tenía inteligencia. Había sido muy selectiva con sus víctimas. Y para colmo, después de que Wormmon y Veemon hubieran podido fusionarse...

¡¡¡¡¡¡mamaaaaa!!!! – Grito desesperada Kari. 

Aquel Caos la había alcanzado. La estaba subiendo por sus piernas. Tailmon, a su lado, sin suelo libre por "aquello" se subió a los brazos de Kari. Patamon permanecía en su cabeza. Sus destinos estaban ya...

Lo último que recordó Hikari en aquel infierno indescriptible, fue la sensación de ahogo al llegar esa masa obscura y lodosa a su cuello... y cabeza...

Yolei estaba impresionada. En un instante, aquella cosa rara había desaparecido en el aire. Al fondo vio a Imperial Dramon bastante...

Yolei...- la llamó Hawkmon. Ahora no, Hawkmon. 

... tal vez, Imperial Dramon había podido vencer a la cosa negra. Pero parecía muy malherido. Seguro que Kari y los demás estaban allí, absortos por lo ocurrido. Se dispuso a...

Yolei...- de nuevo Hawkmon. ¡Que no seas Pesado!- le calló gritando. ¡El no es pesado!- le respondió Cody.- Hazle más caso y mira. ¡Despistada! Se burlo Iori. 

Yolei se avergonzó. La masa negra no había desaparecido. Había cambiado de sitio. Y si su intuición no l fallaba, se dirigía a la Torre de Tokio.

Lo había visto con todo detalle. Todo. Cómo aquella masa obscura había engullido a su hija. Cómo desapareció su cuerpo inmediatamente después de llegar a su cabeza, como un liquido. Había visto cómo su hija menor había muerto. Si. Hikari había muerto. Esta vez no fue como lo de hacía un mes y medio, que vio no vio como desapareció. Ahora había sido Mucho peor. Había visto su agonía.

Con su hijo Tai por el hombro, vio como lo que había matado a su hija, se dirigía al centro de Tokio. El tal Imperial Dramon se convirtió de nuevo en Veemon y Wormmon. Daisuke Motomiya se maldecía a si mismo de incompetente Gatomon y Patamon también habían desaparecido.

Abrió los ojos.

Hikari Yagami giro la cabeza. La dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía débil, enferma, mucho más que cuando tenía ocho años.

¿Estas mejor, hija?- Preguntó su madre. 

Kari intentó responder, pero no podía decir palabra alguna. Se la atragantaban en su garganta. Solo la salín gemidos. Se intentó llevar la mano a la boca, pero esta no la respondía. Aterrorizada, intentó levantarse de la silla donde estaba. Pero Tampoco pudo. Tosió fuertemente.

Es horrible- apareció Tai por la espalda.- su enfermedad se esta agravando, ¿no? Se quedará como un vegetal para toda su vida. 

Su madre asintió.

Todo esto es un suplicio. No quiero que muera, pero al menos si se muriese, no sufriríamos nadie, incluso ella. 

Kari se asustó. La única parte de su cuerpo que la obedecía eran sus párpados. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Era paralítica totalmente?, pero ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?.

Desde el aire, sobre Aquilamon, Hawkmon en un nivel posterior de evolución, Yolei y Cody con Armadimon veía como aquella masa informe se había parado justo al lado de la Torre de Tokio. Cody estaba muy atemorizado.

Al fondo pudo ver que algunos helicópteros del ejercito, tal vez, se acercaban para investigar el fenómeno. 

Esta cogiendo una forma legible- dijo Cody. La miro a los ojos- esto no me gusta. Esa cosa piensa. Es muy peligrosa. Y viste como dio una paliza a Imperial Dramon. 

A su otro lado, Ken sobre Stingmon, Wormon en nivel posterior, con forma de avispa, observaba atónito el panorama. Era la primera vez que en un ataque de ese calibre moría tanta gente en un, entre ellas Matt, T.K. y Kari.

Gatomon se despertó. Se vio Maniatada de pies y manos. Estaba aturdida. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí?

Buenos días, Gatomon- oyó irónicamente. 

No lo podía creer. Había vuelto. Era imposible. Ella le había matado, y después Tai y Matt, y después... Estaba aterrada. ¿Otra vez?, el que asesino a su primer amigo, ¿Nunca moriría Myotismon (Vandemon)?

Ya se había ido su madre, llorando de angustia. Kari observaba a su hermano de pie, por la espalda. Este se giro.

Vaya Kari- dijo- nunca admitirá que no reaccionas a los estímulos, que lo único que eres, es un vegetal estorbante.- Tai se arrodillo ante ella.- Es curioso hablar con un vegetal, ¿verdad?- suspiro- si no fueras por que eres mi hermanita pequeña... – suspiro- Realmente cuidar de ti, desde que tenías ocho años, en el mundo de datos, ha sido un autentico suplicio.- Kari estaba aterrada.- ¿Sabes? Es mejor que te mueras, así nos dejarías en paz. Estamos todo el día cuidando de ti, dándote la comida en la boca... ¡ Es insoportable! 

Kari, en ese momento hubiera querido chillar. Ya no solo era por lo que oía, era por esa incomunicación al exterior. Su rabia no podía salir ni aunque ella pusiera todas sus fuerzas en ello.

Su hermano estaba harto de cuidarla, su madre sufría por su culpa. Quería morirse, pero ¿Cómo?, si ni siquiera podía hablar.

Impotentes, Ken, Yolei y Cody, desde el aire, vieron como la masa negra adquiría una forma humanoide, allí, en la Torre de Tokio. El ser Ya había destruido edificios circundantes, y los intentos del ejercito fueron tan en vanos como los de Imperial Dramon.

Pero, ¿qué demonios es eso?- gimió Iori. Es caótico. Todo es caótico.- dijo Yolei asustada. 

La masa giro hacia ellos. Les había visto.

Morirse. Solo quería eso. Todos sufrían por su culpa. Era la peor de sus pesadillas.

Una cosa es que juegues con mis miedos... 

Tai levanto la vista. Parecía sorprendido. Kari se preguntó quien...

... otra que me intentes volver loco... 

Alguien estaba hablando a su espalda. ¿Quién podría ser? Si al menos pudiera girar la cabeza...

...y otra que quisieras que me suicidara. 

Por fin Kari reconoció la voz. Era...

Pero hacer esto a Hikari, tan cruelmente, ¡¡¡¡No merece perdón!!!! 

... Takeru. Y por la voz parecía histérico.

¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Te había encerrado en ti mismo.- dijo Tai. He oído los gritos de histeria y de rabia, ¡maldito!.- se paró- ¿¿¡¡Quién eres tu, y por que haces esto!!?? 

Kari vio que el ambiente, hasta la silla donde estaba sentada, desapareció en una espesa negrura caótica, indescriptible y patética.

Yo vengo a cumplir. ¡¿Cómo?!- oyó a T.K. histérico- ¿a cumplir ¡QUE!? 

Hikari sintió en ese instante cómo Takeru la agarraba por la cintura para que no se alejara en la negrura. T.K. debía de saber que ella no podía ni siquiera moverse.

El destino. La eterna pregunta. Desde que los humanos éramos como vosotros, siempre nos hemos preguntado la misma pregunta, ¿nosotros nos forjamos nuestra existencia, o es el destino quien la lleva a cabo?. Ahora que hemos alcanzado un nivel de evolución aceptable, mi ser ha vuelto atrás para resolver el enigma, para llevar a cabo el último paso de nuestra evolución. 

Kari se impresionó por lo que oía. Entonces, ¿Lo que había visto y sentido antes no era real?. Sí. No era real. Recordó que Tai estaba enfermo. La cosa que estaba hablando con T.K. la había hecho creer que sus perores temores se hacían realidad. Era horroroso. Pero, entonces, ella si que podía moverse, y la gente no la quería ver muerta,... y estaba totalmente sana.. 

Enhorabuena, Kari. Has descubierto lo que pasa.- la dijo T.K. ¿Cómo?- Habló Kari. Se llevo la mano a la garganta. Había podido hablar. ¿No lo descubriste tu también?- se giro hasta ponerse delante de ella, agarrándola por la cintura. Al fin pudo ver la cara de T.K. Tenía lagrimas secas. Ese ser también le había hecho sufrir.- Cuando yo estaba en el hospital, con mi hermano, descubrí que... ... Ahora me toca luchar contra vosotros, "Luz" y "Esperanza", si os consigo destruir o no- cortó el ser. Otra vez les llamaban por sus emblemas.- según lo que estaba escrito, estará la respuesta del "Destino" del ser humano. 

T.K. se horrorizó.

¡¡¡¿¿Eres un ser humano??¡¡¡ ¿No te habías dado cuenta?. Evidente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta tu abuelo que tu eras su nieto si le hubieras visitado en su juventud?.- paró.- Sí, "Esperanza", yo soy alguien perteneciente a la evolución del ser humano. ...¿del futuro? ... y del pasado, y del presente. Pero,... ¿¡POR QUE!?- Chilló T.K. 

Pero nadie respondió.

No había nada que hacer. Aquella cosa era infernalmente rápida. Ken y Yolei ya habían sucumbido a su interior. Y Iori veía como el próximo iba a ser él. Armadimon se acurruco a su lado. Cody miro a Armadimon.

Nunca me olvidare de ti. 

Kari y T.K. flotaban abrazados uno al otro en aquella espesa obscuridad.

"Así que eras tu"- lloraba Kari en el hombro de T.K-" las voces que oía eran tus pensamientos" pensó.

"Hikari..."

" ¿¡Por qué!? Antes éramos amigos, felices e independientes."

T.K. no pensó nada. En realidad se sentía igual que ella.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Devimon poseyó mi cuerpo?"- solucionó Takeru pensando. Kari asintió- " tu me dijiste que me querías...".

" Y lo seguiría diciendo" – le paro los pensamientos Kari- "pero..."

" Nos "fusionamos", fuimos uno. Kari. Yo me siento igual que tu. Tu ya lo sabes. Yo también perdí mi independencia, de pensar lo que quería. Pero, piensa, ¡podemos hacer cosas que nunca nadie pudo hacer antes!"

Kari asintió. Pero perder la libertad de poder pensar sin que nadie te pudiera oír...

Patamon volaba por las arenas de aquel desierto, triste, solo, desorientado, y arrepentido. Se habían enfadado, y por eso, Devimon le mató. Él le hacía muerto a Devimon. Él le mató. ¿¡Por qué!?. Takeru estaba ahora asesinado, y no había podido reconciliarse con él. Ahora, estaba totalmente solo, y sin nadie.

"Seguro que habrá alguna manera de ser independientes. Pero recuerda que si no salimos de este infierno no seremos ni dependientes ni independientes." Pensaba Takeru- " Hikari, desde que éramos los pequeños del grupo, nuestros hermanos siempre nos protegían. Pero en realidad, lo único que me importaba era cuidarte a ti. Ahora piensa, si nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente, sentir las mismas sensaciones y tener dos almas formando parte de una, ambos podemos avisarnos de cosas, cuando ocurra algo curioso, o cuando necesites mi ayuda. Y además"- río -"¡ podemos mantener conversaciones sin que nadie nos escuche, o nos moleste!."- levanto la cara de Hikari suavemente, por la barbilla -"¿Sabes?, ya se en que éramos tan especiales, el por que nos secuestraron aquellos tipos del futuro. Era por esto, por este "don" esta cualidad que tenemos. Nos llamaron "Luz" y "Esperanza", por nuestros emblemas...

"Calla"- ordenó Hikari.

"Vale, pero solo una cosa, Hikari. ¿Tú estas en esto conmigo por que estamos obligados a que nuestras mentes estén de este modo, o es, como me dijiste aquella vez, por que me querías.?"

Takeru bajo la vista sonrojado.

" Takeru, a ti, ¿qué te parece?"- pensó Hikari apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Takeru.- "Tienes razón, desde que nosotros éramos pequeños nuestros hermanos nos protegían. ¿Y crees que nunca me di cuenta de que tu también me protegías?. Sora ya te lo pidió cuando estuvimos luchando contra Piedmon. Y cuando Fui embuida por el mar obscuro, también, fuiste el único en irme a rescatarme. Sé lo que te preocupabas cuando el poder de la obscuridad venía a por mí. Lo sé. Si hubiera deseado estar con alguien de este modo, hubiera sido contigo. Tu siempre estas cuidándome. Pero si te dejo que me cuides es por que yo también quiero estar contigo, cuidarte, tal vez fue por eso que nos sucedió la "Fusión" cuando lo de Devimon. Tienes razón Nuestros emblemas. Pero no somos solo emblemas. Takeru, Yo solo quiero vivir feliz, si ya no es mi vida, son nuestras vidas, y eso, me hace eternamente feliz. Cuando aquella cosa obscura engulló el hospital donde estabas con tu hermano, sentía que una parte se había ido. Takeru. Si yo estoy contigo en esto, si llegamos a fusionarnos, es por que te quiero, como tu me querías... Cuando fuimos uno lo único que sentí fue felicidad y Gozo de ser tu y de que tu fueras yo. Takeru, yo te quiero..."

Takeru levantó la vista. La miro a los ojos. No se esperaba tanto. Hikari la quería, y él a ella. Y en aquella obscuridad, sus rotros se fueron acercando lentamente. Mientras esas dos figuras ordenadas en aquel frío caos, se besaron calidamente. 

Y volvió a ocurrir. Pero esta vez de diferente manera. Se había hecho la luz.

Todo, de repente, desapareció, Myotismon, sus cadenas, todo. A su lado, Tailmon vio a Patamon. Y como cuando subían de nivel, sintió el calor de la energía.

Una luz cegadora partió violentamente la masa obscura en dos. Iori veía como la gente había sido engullida por la masa obscura iba apareciendo en el suelo, según se iba descomponiendo una de las partes de la masa obscura. Miró al cielo. No lo podía creer, en el centro de Holy Angemon, el siguiente nivel de Angemon, y Angewomon, había una luminosidad cegadora. Era todo lo contrarió a la masa obscura que tenía enfrente. Era una figura enorme y bellísima, con una forma de ángel luminoso, según le parecía a Cody. Era totalmente hermosa. Era como si la luz se hubiera materializado. Mientras, a su lado, Angewomon y Holy Angemon parecían estar totalmente desconcertados. Cody bajo la vista. En la base del ángel de luz, vio, a T.K. y a Kari dados del brazo, luminosos, entre toda la gente inconsciente.

Ya se ha cumplido- dijo la masa obscura, para asombro de Cody.- "Luz" y "Esperanza" se han unido. En un instante habéis superado siglos de evolución, llegando a mi nivel. En que me venzáis o no, estará el destino. ¡¿Cómo puede probarse el destino de esta forma?! – gritaron El ser de luz, Takeru y Hikari a la vez.- ¿¡ Matando, destruyendo y volviendo loco a inocentes para poder probarlo!? La evolución del ser humano, es y será en ese sentido.- dijo el ser obscuro.- Matamos, destruimos y nos volvemos locos a nosotros mismos. Desde que éramos unos simples primates, hemos sido siempre así. Y cuando más evolucionábamos, más matábamos, más destruíamos., es nuestra constante. El ser humano es un ser de muerte y obscuridad. Y si queremos seguir evolucionando, tengo que matar, destruir. Y si vosotros queréis vivir, tendréis que matarme. 

Era cierto. En todas las etapas de la historia de la humanidad, según el ser humano iba evolucionando, más daño y crueldad creaba a su alrededor. Cody vio como todo el mundo se había concentrado para ver el fenómeno.

¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo el ser de luz- eres repugnante, seas lo quien seas. Muchos humanos cuando alcanzan este nivel son como vosotros, tal vez no tan luminosos, pero son también complacientes, amables y amorosos. Pero el rencor, el poder y el odio son más fuertes y poderosos. Muchos en este nivel se han convertido en algo como yo. Y vosotros podéis ser uno de ellos. En un tiempo dado os convertiréis en uno de nosotros, obscuro y rencoroso, malvado y poderoso. Si habéis abandonado vuestros cuerpos, elegiréis vivir así, fusionados para siempre. ¡No hemos abandonado nuestros cuerpos.¡. Eres repugnante. No todos los humanos son y serán como tu. Ya lo has dicho. Somos "Luz" y "Esperanza" y nunca seremos como tu, somos muy diferentes. Tal vez si, tal vez no, no engañéis al destino. Ya has dicho que no sabes si esta escrito o se puede cambiar. Si somos diferentes a ti, y tú lo sabes. Nosotros dos somos uno, mientras tú eres solo uno. ¿Hay alguna diferencia? 

Llena de rabia la luz abalanzo sobre la obscuridad miles de filamentos luminosos y punzantes. La obscuridad esquivo. Cody vio como ambas partes empezaban a pelear.

Sabéis que no tenéis oportunidad, sois demasiado débiles, y estáis recién unidos.- dijo la masa obscura abalanzándose sobre el ángel de luz. Luz y obscuridad peleaban en una bola amorfa 

Iori y Armadimon corrieron hasta donde se encontraban Takeru y Hikari, a su lado vieron los cuerpos inconscientes de Ken, Yolei, Matt, y los padres de T.K... levantó la vista. Vio las caras de T.K. y Kari. Estaban sumergidas en un sufrimiento de lucha. Sin duda el ser de luz eran ellos mismos. Miró al cielo. Cada vez había menos luz. T.K. y Kari estaban perdiendo sus fuerzas.

¡¡¡¡Holy Angemon, Angewomon!!!!- les chilló al cielo Cody. Estos les miraron totalmente confundidos. No sabía como habían llegado hasta ese nivel, sobretodo Holy Angemon, que hacía a T.K. muerto ya.- ¡¡¡Luchad contra el ser obscuro.!!! ¡¡¡¡El ángel de luz!!!! ¡¡¡¡Es T.K. y Kari, el ángel son ellos.!!!!¡¡¡¡ AYUDADLES!!!! ¡¡ Van a morir!! 

Estos asintieron reconfortados, sobre todo Holy Angemon.

Cody fue reuniendo los cuerpos de las personas que conocía y que habían sido engullidos por el ser aquel.

Fue de repente. Oyó una explosión muy fuerte. Vio a Angewomon tirada en el suelo. El ser de obscuridad había tirado también al ángel de luz, abriendo un gran boquete en el suelo, al lado de la torre de Tokio. Cody estaba asustado. Ellos no estaban muy lejos, y podrían resultar heridos. Miro a T.K. y a Kari. Tenían una expresión de lucha. Les salía sangre de sudor. Estaban ejerciendo un esfuerzo muy grande. Pero para su asombro seguían de pie y dados del brazo. El único que estaba en el aire era Holy Angemon, pero si ni siquiera Imperial Dramon ni el ejercito nacional había podido con esa cosa, ¿qué podría hacer él?.

Iori contó los cuerpos. Sí estaban todos, los padres de Matt, Matt mismamente, Ken y Yolei. Levanto la vista. Vio acercarse corriendo a la Señora Yagami hacía donde estaba su hija.

La señora Yagami iba corriendo. Acababa de ver a su hija viva. Había dejado con su marido a su hijo Tai en las ruinas de su casa, atrás vio a Davis exhausto de correr, ¿tan joven y ya estaba cansado? Ella estaba cansada, si, pero la daba fuerzas el hecho de ver a su hija con vida. Se paro de golpe. Vio el panorama. Su hija y su amigo Takeru, ¿Qué les pasaba?

Pero ¿qué?- apareció Davis a su espalda. 

Y otra explosión. Estaba sobreviviendo de milagro. El ser resultado de Takeru y Hikari estaba luchando atrozmente contra ese ser. Pero era imposible. La fuerza de aquella obscuridad humana era demasiado poderosa. Holy Angemon permanecía allí impasible. Como si nada ocurriera. Ya sabía que hacer. Era el único ataque que mantenía viva la esperanza.

Hazlo ya, Holy Angemon. 

Él asintió. Abrió una Puerta del Destino. Su ataque más poderoso. No podría hacer nada contra él si Holy Angemon atacara solo, pero Takeru y Hikari sabía que bien utilizada era una ventaja sobre ellos.

La señora Yagami estaba de rodillas abrazada a su hija. Esta tenía una luz muy Brillante en los ojos, como T.K.. Cuando llegó estaban los dos empapados de sudor sangrante en la frente. Lo mejor que había podido les había limpiado a ambos, pero seguían impasibles. Atrás, Cody y Davis estaban atónitos. Seguían dados del brazo. Oyó otra explosión.

Kari bajo la vista y miró a su madre a los ojos.

Tranquila mama, todo va a terminar. Ya hemos ganado. Miro impresionada al cielo. Era verdad. Aquel ángel de luz estaba consiguiendo arrastrar a una puerta a la cosa obscura. 

Por fin el ser estaba apunto de ser absorbido. Pero era demasiado fuerte. Takeru y Hikari no sabían si podrían conseguir meterle dentro. Sí. Mantenían una Luz en la Esperanza.

No volveréis a ser los mismos. Lo sabéis. No volveréis a ser como los antepasados humanos. Os quedaréis en esta forma para siempre, y os convertiréis en el monstruo que soy yo. Te equivocas. Hay una diferencia contigo. No mantendremos esta forma, por que queremos cierta independencia. Y a diferencia que tu, nosotros somos portadores de "Luz" y "Esperanza" ¿Cómo? 

Fue de repente. Angewomon se había recuperado. Había lanzado su ataque, una Flecha del Cielo, arrastrando consigo dentro de la puerta al ser. Pero aún después de todo, y de lo que vino hacer, nada había servido. No había resuelto el Destino. "¿Estaba escrito o se podía cambiar?. El ser no había podido. Todo se había terminado. La Puerta del Destino se había cerrado para siempre. 

Todo había sido tan extraño, tan raro... Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde lo sucedido. Gran parte de la ciudad estaba sumida en los escombros y en el caos. Los bomberos y policías hacían todo a su alcance. Aún así. Se sentían muy felices. Lo habían conseguido. Mientras fueron "uno" Fueron inmensamente felices, uno y el otro". Tomados de la mano, habían conseguido estar solos al fin, en aquella habitación. En físico, Hikari y Takeru volvieron a ser los mismos.. Como dijeron, y a pesar de que a partir de entonces tendrían que aprender a vivir sintiendo las mismas sensaciones y pensamientos, les gustaba hacer su vida independientes. No sabían si aquella cualidad les obligaría a estar atados de por vida, pero no les importaba. 

"Sería terrible que estés casada con alguien y de repente oír un pensamiento tuyo. Sería muy duro." - pensó Kari

T.K. asintió.

"Pero si nos fusionamos, fue por que nos queríamos, y si es así, es bastante probable que estemos juntos bastante tiempo. No te preocupes por el futuro. Ya solucionaremos los problemas. ¿O es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo?" - pensó Takeru sacándola la lengua.

En aquel instante, y aunque la gente no paraba de hacerles preguntas, se sentían muy felices. Aunque sus familias y amigos del grupo no les pararían de acribillarles los periodistas.

" Y además tenemos a nuestras familias."- Siguió T.K. -" Al menos parece que los que fueron embuidos y sobrevivieron se van recuperando. Mi familia saldrá mañana del Hospital ellos nos apoyarán."

" Y lo importante es que nos queremos" la sonrío Kari

Takeru asintió feliz. 

"Tuvimos la tentación de mantenernos en aquel estado"- pensó T.K. cambiando el tema.

" ¿Quién no? Era un poder increíble. Todo el mundo ha estado buscando ese poder desde que el hombre es hombre."

"Pero no estabamos preparados para ello"- sonrió

T.K. miro a Patamon y Gatomon, cansados y ansiosos de saber lo que había ocurrido con ellos realmente. Pero al menos dormían felices en sus brazos.

Mientras, T.K. y Kari habían aprovechado el poder para deshacerse de sus escayolas. Ya no tenían tanto poder, así que no entendían como lo hicieron, pero estaban felices, eso seguro.

Los muertos habían ascendido a medio centenar de personas. Parecía que no aumentarían. Todos habían muerto en estado catatónica, de terror. Ese ser les había machacado mentalmente, mientras los afectados fueron más de un millar de personas, en su mayoría del Hospital donde había estado Matt. Todos necesitaban ayuda psicológica. Para la gente era muy difícil asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Todo fue demasiado "místico" Y la madre de Hikari, estaba anonadada por lo ocurrido, sobre todo después de la explicación que la había dado Kari. Todavía no la había asimilado que fuera precisamente su hija quien...

Hikari cogió la mano de Takeru.

" Vamos a pasar toda la vida Unidos, oyendo nuestros pensamientos. A mi no me importa que tu oigas los míos." Pensaba Kari.

"A mí Tampoco"

" Para mí lo importante, es que me has estado protegiendo, y yo también lo haré contigo. Y aunque los efectos de esta fusión pasen algún día, ojalá que no, mi amor hacia a ti nunca se pasará."

Aquello era una declaración en toda regla. A Takeru le importaba mucho aquel pensamiento. Por fin Hikari le había dicho en que situación le tenía en su vida. Takeru ya sabía que parecería demasiado romántico y empalagoso, y hasta tal vez cursi, pero era como ellos se sentían. Hikari era más Takeru, y Takeru más Hikari.

Y allí, en aquella habitación se quedaron abrazados cariñosamente uno al otro.

José María de la Torre Bugidos

Bastonivo@hotmail.com


	4. Referencia Externa

Todo había terminado.  
  
Takeru Takaishi sentía la rabia en su interior. Siempre había sido así. Su odio a la "Oscuridad", es decir, lo que él creía contraría al...  
  
Se sentó en un Banco público La Bahía de Odiaba atardecía. Una Paloma aterrizó cerca de él, en el mismo banco. La miró.  
  
... a la luz. Takeru estaba en una crisis emocional. Desde hacía unos días intentaba pensar, recapitular sobre lo que había vivido. Todo se le había juntado. La separación de sus padres, que siempre permanecían en ese estado tan insoportable, tan estático; la rutina; el Baloncesto; sus últimas notas, tener que ocultar a la gente sus...  
  
... La Paloma voló. Takeru suspiró. Si se dejará, lloraría. La melancolía le había atrapado.  
  
... sentimientos reales. Sobre todo a Hikari, que era la que más podía darse cuenta, ya que ella podía...  
  
Una pelota de baloncesto cruzó a su lado. ¡Maldita! Eso le recordaba su mala racha en ese deporte últimamente.  
  
Tailmon jugaba tranquilamente con el dispositivo digital de Hikari. Estaba tumbada en el suelo pensando en lo que ella le dijo después de haber estado mes y medio desaparecida.  
  
"Multiverso"- pensó. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir eso?. Recordó que en cierta ocasión, Takeru había propuesto la teoría de que existían más mundos que el digital, el "real" y el Mar oscuro. Tailmon cerró...  
  
...levantó el párpado.  
  
Todo lo que había pasado últimamente la había dejado exceptiva. Cualquiera con un poco de lógica...  
  
Hikari Yagami tumbada en su cama, veía como Tailmon caía en un profundo sueño. Estaba contenta. Últimamente las cosas la iban bien. Todo muy bien. Todo. Todo menos Takeru. Desde que sabían de su don, el no paraba de ocultarla algo...  
  
- Tailmon, ¿Estas dormida?- dijo Hikari .  
  
La Gata susurró algo muy débilmente.  
  
Claro que ellos habían acordado mantener cierta independencia. Pero Takeru estaba depresivo, y eso no se lo podía ocultar a nadie, y menos a ella, que podía sentir sus sensaci...  
  
Algo choco contra el suelo. Su D-3, su dispositivo digital, se había caído de la pata de Tailmon. Se había dormido.  
  
  
  
"Admitámoslo. Por mucho que lo neguemos, el peligro no esta fuera, ni siquiera en esos seres digitales. Somos nosotros. Somos un virus. El ser humano. Cuando llegamos a un sitio lo chupamos, lo robamos, lo dejamos seco, hasta que ya no nos sirve de nada y lo tiramos. Aquel llamado Vandemon, en el incidente del distrito de O-Daiba no era un problema. Con el actual estado de nuestro arsenal podríamos destruir este planeta de "vida" en pura basura espacial. En meteoros vagando por el espacio. Vandemon no era problema. Nosotros si..."  
  
Takeru estaba leyendo el editorial de aquel periódico en el mismo banco Alguien se le había dejado olvidado.  
  
"¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?"- le pensó Hikari. Estaba en su casa.  
  
Takeru no respondió. Sintió entonces la rabia contenida en ella.  
  
"Si la vida es una constante evolución, ¿Adonde iremos nosotros, los humanos?. ¿Seremos más destructores, mas inteligentes o tal vez...?  
  
"¿Qué estas leyendo?  
  
"Que te importa"- respondió Takeru.  
  
"...seamos mejores".  
  
"No me hables así"- pensó ella enojada.  
  
"¿Aquí quien habla? Solo pensamos."  
  
Takeru sabía que ella estaba sintiendo su melancolía. Y también sabía que ella sabía que sus malas respuestas, sus irónicos comentarios era para protegerla. Aunque lo que ella no sabía era de qué, de ese sentimiento, de aquella melancolía. Quería llorar. Pero se contuvo. Taichi Yagami caminaba en dirección a la casa de su amigo Yamatto. Le había llamado aquella tarde. Por lo visto no tenía ensayo con la banda en la que tocaba.  
  
Paró un segundo. Vio al hermano de Yamatto sentado en un banco.  
  
¡Tak...!  
  
Fue de repente. Algo le empujo violentamente contra el suelo. El estruendo casi le rompe los tímpanos. Noto un golpe fortísimo en su cabeza. Después solo vio negrura.  
  
"¡Hikari! ¡Es tu hermano, ¡Ven ya!"- la alerto Takeru.  
  
En aquel momento Hikari se había quedado semi dormida en su cama. Abrió los ojos de terror.  
  
"¿Dónde Estáis?"- Pregunto Hikari  
  
"A dos manz..."  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿DONDE ESTAS????!!!!!"  
  
Fractura del fémur, mandíbula rota, costillas en el mismo estado, una fuerte conmoción...  
  
Sora Takenouchi meditaba esas palabras mientras Takeru iba informando a todos de lo ocurrido,  
  
Todos estaban allí. La explosión había sido devastadora. Los daños materiales fueron enormes. Menos mal que no había q lamentar perdidas humanas.  
  
Taichi estaba justo en el medio- seguía diciendo Takeru- de los que vi, era el que más grave estaba.  
  
Takeru había llevado a Taichi hasta una ambulancia, y después le acompaño hasta el...  
  
¿¡Pero como ocurrió!?- Le inquirió Daisuke a punto de la histeria.  
  
"Mi hermano es casi su ídolo"- le pensó Hikari.  
  
"A tanto no llega"- se molestó Takeru.  
  
"¿Por que te molestas?"  
  
"No me he molestado, ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?"- intentó evadirse Takeru. Era difícil esconder los sentimientos cuando alguien puede sentírtelos  
  
"¡¡Bast...!!"  
  
¡Takeru! Te he hecho una pregunta- le despertó Daisuke.  
  
Perdona- dijo desconcertado. Le era muy difícil mantener dos conversaciones a la vez.- Yo no lo sé. Solo estaba sentado en aquel banco y...  
  
... hospital. Allí Takeru aviso a Todos. Hikari fue la primera en saberlo. Con su capacidad, lo pudo saber casi al instante. En aquel momento ella estaba con sus padres en la habitación de su hermano en el Hospital. Mientras, ellos, permanecían en...  
  
- ... tan solo escuche una explosión muy fuerte- terminó Takeru.  
  
Permanecía allí quieto, durmiendo.  
  
La señora Yagami veía allí a su hijo, tumbado en aquella cama, inmóvil. ¿¡Cómo no iban a saber que pasó en realidad!?. Una explosión tan fuerte, ¿y no iban a saber que ocurría?.  
  
Volteo la cabeza. Estaban llamando a la puerta.  
  
Disculpe- saludo un joven- ¿Esta es la habitación de Taichi Yagami?  
  
Si, es aquí, ¿qué desea?  
  
Encontré un objeto con su nombre grabado cerca del lugar de la explosión. Me figure que fuera de él.  
  
El joven la dio un cilindro de color verde y rosa luminiscentes con el nombre de su hijo grabado, así como la dirección de su...  
  
... en su casa me dijo su padre que todavía estaría usted aquí, espero que su hijo se recupere. Disculpe las molestias. Mi nombre es Yuki Minamoto, para servirla- se despidió haciendo una reverencia  
  
Ken, Yamatto, Daisuke, Takeru, Miyako y Hikari, iban andando hacía sus casa acompañados por sus compañeros digitales.  
  
Aquí fue donde ocurrió, ¿No, Takeru?  
  
Este asintió.  
  
Sí, Hermano.  
  
El grupo miró el panorama detrás de las vallas de seguridad. Los policías caminaban entre los escombros, buscando. Cascotes, escombros y cristales rotos eran innumerables. También si se fijaban, podían observarla sangre derramada por los heridos.  
  
Takeru lanzó una mirada represiva a Hikari. No habían parado de discutir en pensamientos desde que salieron del hospital, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No estaban hechos a que sintieran y s se oyeran sus propios pensamientos. Hikari se la devolvió enojada, estaba confusa.  
  
¿Y esa mirada asesina?- la pilló Miyako a Hikari en voz baja.  
  
Cosas mías  
  
Patamon observaba en los brazos de Takeru el desastre. Tardarían mucho en arreglar todo aquello. Hasta en ciertos lugares el asfalto había desaparecido.  
  
¿Cosas tuyas?- la preguntó Tailmon  
  
Cosas mías.  
  
Pero bueno, ¿por qué finges?- se quejó Miyako- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
Si, estaba confusa. Muy confusa.  
  
La Señora Yagami miraba curiosa el aparato. Tenía, como vio antes, las letras de su hijo inscritas en una de las bases del cilindro. Mientras investigaba, se dio cuenta que el cilindro giraba sobre si mismo, como si se desenroscara.  
  
Taichi se movió.  
  
¡¡¡Enfermera!!- Grito entusiasmada la madre, dejando todo lo que tenía en sus manos. Taichi estaba despertando.  
  
Yo no finjo- dijo- Por favor, pos lo ruego, dejadme un rato tranquila, no me encuentro...  
  
Lo siguiente que recordó Hikari fue el prado rojo.  
  
¿Mama?- Balbuceo Taichi?- ¿Dónde...?¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Su madre le miró cariñosamente para tranquilizarle, mientras cogía su mano, sentada en la cama  
  
Se ha recuperado más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Han tenido mucha suerte.  
  
Gracias, doctor.  
  
Si me necesitan para algo, solo llamenm...  
  
El sonido fue estrepitoso. Después un breve silencio. Después el ruido del caos.  
  
¡Una Explosión!- se asusto el médico- ¿¡Otra más!?  
  
  
  
Takeru se despertó. Le dolía la cabeza. Le estaba costando respirar. Se ahogaba por momentos. Necesitaba aire. Tenía muy poco. Miró donde estaba sentado. Miró donde estaba sentado. Un precioso manto cubría el suelo. Era una especie de hierba roja. ¿Roja? ¿ La hierba era roja?.  
  
Aire. Necesitaba aire. Se ahogaba. Giro su cabeza. Vio a Hikari y a Hawkmon inconscientes alrededor de un montón de grietas en el suelo rojizo. Unas formas anormales estudiaban a Hikari.  
  
Mierda, ¡Esta compuesto de agua!- dijo alejándose de Hikari. Parecía asustado.- ¿Que es lo que hemos...?  
  
Takeru se ahogaba. No podía aguantar más. El sueño por la falta de aire le vencía, se moriría durmiendo, asfixiado. Sé moriría así. Asfixiado. Aire, aire...  
  
Yamatto se levantó. El suelo tenía unas grietas enormes. El resto de sus amigos intentaba levantarse como podía. Miró el lugar que se había oscurecido hacía unos instantes. Veía algo raro en todo aquello. Faltaba algo.... alguien. Miró a todos. Todos habían estado caídos en dirección hacia el lugar de la explosión, al contrarió que en la lógica...  
  
¡Hawkmon!- grito asustada Miyako- ¿¡¡Donde Estas!!?, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hawkmon!!!!!!!  
  
- ¿Hikari?, ¿Dónde esta Hikari?- preguntó Daisuke  
  
¿Tailmon?, ¿Patamon?- respondió Veemon.  
  
"Takeru..." Yamatto se dio cuenta.  
  
¿Dónde está mi hermano?.  
  
  
  
"Hikari, Hikari"  
  
Lo señora Yagami pensaba una y otra vez en su hija. El solo estruendo de la explosión la había puesto nerviosa. Su intuición de madre la decía que algo la había pasado a su hija. Su teléfono móvil sonó en la habitación donde estaba ingresado su hijo.  
  
Después de que su marido le diera la noticia, tardaría dos horas en dejar de llorar como una histérica, y necesitaría otras para poder moverse de la silla. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué a ella?  
  
Hikari se despertó.  
  
El prado era rojo. El cielo verde. Las nubes no existían. La costaba respirar. Estaba realmente aturdida, con sueño. Tan poco aire la despistaba. Vio a Takeru cerca de ella, a tan solo unos centímetros, en una posición semi fetal, como un pequeño bebé indefenso, durmiendo plácidamente. Hikari tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. Demasiado poco aire. Ya pensaría en eso en otro momento. Ahora dormiría, acurrucándose en el seno de Takeru. Tenía frío. Ya hablaría más tarde en la escuela, o en casa, o con Tailmon, o con....  
  
En una atmósfera tan enrarecida, aquella muchacha se durmió plácidamente.  
  
Yamatto veía a su madre histérica a más no poder en un ser humano. Se sentía imponente. "¿Otra vez?" Era imposible. Otra segura espera. Otra desaparición.  
  
La señora Takaishi tenía clara una cosa sobre todo. Si su hijo volviera le pediría explicaciones de TODO, de TODO..... ¿por qué?, ¿por que a él?  
  
Tailmon se despertó. Estaba encerrada en una burbuja de cristal sostenida por una rama que salía de la parte inferior. Pocas veces en su vida había estado como ahora, desconcertada. Tal vez cuando nació y se vio sola en todo el horizonte hasta que la recogiera el vampiro Vandemon en su estado de Salamon. Esa había sido su etapa en la que estuvo más despistada. Pero a pesar suyo, Vandemon, con todos sus maltratos, había sido un maestro excelente. Él la había hecho una digimon alerta, avispada, intuitiva y fuerte. Había sido un excelente entrenamiento militar. Sabía perfectamente como crear situaciones a su favor para destrozar después al enemi...  
  
Vida compuesta a base de datos.- dijo una curiosa criatura.- realizadas con código binario. Es realmente compleja. Esta es la más compleja de las tres. Es fascinante. Nos alimentaremos bastante de la sabiduría que saquemos de todo esto.  
  
Tailmon estaba dudosa. No sabía si aterrarse de la figura que estaba hablando afuera del cristal o reírse de su patética forma. Al girar la cabeza vio otras dos esferas de cristal en la gigantesca sala donde se encontraban. En ellas estaban Patamon y Hawkmon.  
  
Takeru despertó. El paisaje era diferente, pero aún así era el mismo prado rojo que antes. El cielo era verde. Ahora podía respirar mejor. Pero solo eso, mejor. Notó una bolita acurrucada en su regazo. Hikari. Estaba dormida como un ángel. Y se suponía que estaban enfadados. La acarició el pelo cariñosamente.  
  
Que él recordará nunca habían estado tan enfadados como lo estaban últimamente. La única vez que la dirigió Palabras subidas de tono fue poco antes de su desaparición al mar de Dagomon.  
  
Dagomon... Nunca le habían visto. Solo el mar y solo palabras. Al final nunca comprendió tanto alboroto con ese mar oscuro si nunca había causado problemas graves... ¿o sí?. Tenía una leve idea...  
  
Hikari se movió. Takeru notó que se estaba despertando.  
  
"Hola, ¿Qué tal estas?"  
  
Hikari asintió en bienestar. Recordó que estaba algo molesta con él. No la importó. Tenía frió. Se acurrucó más en el regazo de Takeru. Allí se encontraba bien. Tenía sueño.  
  
"Pensemos en nuestro planeta como un organismo vivo. ¿Por qué no? Los árboles serían los pulmones, ellos acogen el CO2 de los animales, que podían ser sus células y sus órganos, para devolverles un aire rico en un Oxigeno saludable y energético. Mientras los animales, como se dijo, serían sus órganos corretearían y se alimentarían de los arboles o de ellos mismos para después dar energía a la propia tierra al morir. ¿Qué papel nos queda a los humanos? Obvió. El de virus. Somos una plaga mortal capaz de destrozar nuestro mundo y el digital. Tan solo nos asentamos en un sitió y "succionamos", "chupamos" sus recursos hasta dejarlo seco, sin arboles, sin animales, totalmente desértico. Cuando eso ocurre al fin, simplemente nos vamos a otro lugar para reproducirnos y repetir el proceso. Igualito a un virus"  
  
Taichi escuchaba ese documental desde la cama del hospital. Se sorprendió de lo que podía hacer el aburrimiento. Ver un documental era lo impensable para él. Observó el cilindró rosa y verde que le dejó su madre. Ya pasaron 24 desde la desaparición de su hermana. Aburrido y decepcionado por vivir esa misma historia manoseo el cilindro. Al menos esta vez Tailmon estaría con ella, así al menos no ...  
  
El susto fue de infarto. Al girar el cilindro sobre si mismo 180º apareció una pantalla flotante, holografica, desde una de sus bases. Sobre todo se quedó desconcertado ante lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Aquella especie de líneas con unos y ceros.  
  
-------------  
  
11-11010-11001-11110 11-10101-1101-10000-11110-1000-11010  
  
100010-10101-1101-1110-11010-1000-11110 100101-1010-10101 101-11110-10001- 10101-1101-1010 100 100-11010 101-10101 10101-10110-1111-1101-10010-10- 11110-10000-11010-10110  
  
10101-1000 1111-11001-11110-111-10101 11000 100010-10101-1101-100100 11001- 11110 10110-10010-101-1010-11110-1111-10010-11010-1000 1000-11010-10110 11010-10-11001-10010-1-11110  
  
11010-101-1101-11110 111-10101-1111 1000-11010-10110 11110 100010-11110- 10110-11110-1110-11010 100000 100010-10101-1101-11010 10101-10110-101-11110- 10000-11010-10110 10101-1000 1010-1000  
  
10000-1010-1000-1110-11010 10000-1010-100 1101-11110-1101-11010 100000 1111- 1101-10101-10101-10000-11010-10110 10110-11110-10-10101-1101 1111-11010- 10000-11010 111-11010-11001-111-10101-1101 100000  
  
10110-10010 100-11110 100010-11110-10110-1110-11010 10000-1010-1111-11- 11010 101-10010-10101-10000-100010-11010 11000 101-1101-11110-1000-100101- 1010-10010-11001-10010-11111-11110-1101-11010-10110 11000 10101-10110-101- 11110-10000-11010-10110  
  
111-10010-111-11010-10110 100 11-11110 101-1101-11110-10110-1111-1010-1101- 1101-10010-1110-11010 100010-11010-1111-11010-1101-11110-10000-100010-11010 11110-1111-11110 11111 1111-1010-10010-1110-11110-101-10101 100000  
  
101-10101 100101-1010-10010-10101-1101-10101 11000 101-1010 .11-10101-1101- 10000-11110-1000-11110 11000 11-10010-10001-11110-1101-10010 100-11110-1- 11110-10000-10010 100000  
  
101-1101-11110-1000-100101-10010-11001-10010-11111-11110 11110 1000-1010- 10101-10110-101-1101-11010-10110 100010-11110-1110-1101-10101-10110 100000  
  
-------------  
  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Hikari se vio en el regazo de Takeru. La dolía la cabeza. Parecía que Takeru seguía dormido. Miró a su alrededor. Observó unas formas estáticas, quietas, irregulares, plantadas en el suelo. La parecían árboles negros, carbonizados por el fuego, si no fuera, claro estaba, por las flores que brotaban de estos, que eran las más bellas que Hikari había visto jamás.. También divisó casas de cristal rojo en las copas de los arboles cercanos. Hikari vio que ellos estaban en una de esas casas esféricas. Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Takeru. ¿Dónde estaban?. ¿Estaba loca?, ¿era un sueño?. No, ella se sentía muy despierta, aunque a veces...  
  
Hikari se sacudió la Cabeza. Fuera cual fuera la verdad, saldrían de allí.  
  
Miro el paisaje. Aquellos árboles negros la daban repulsión. Desde que la "obscuridad" la intentó dominar, ya incluso en el mar de Dagomon, todo lo que la recordara a oscuridad la daba pánico. Casi no se creía que se atreviera a dormir sin luz.  
  
Intentó despertar a Takeru. Nada. No lo entendía. Le movió violentamente. Tampoco. No se despertaba. Al final se dio cuenta. Esa era la causa por la que no oía los sueños de Takeru. Uno no sueña cuando está sedado.  
  
Yamatto cogió el teléfono desesperado. Su mano temblaba como nunca lo había visto. Era un chico tranquilo y pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, ni incluso cuando estuvo perdido en el mundo digital, por primera vez, con todos los peligros que tuvo que sobrevivir, había estado tan nervioso como ahora. Como un polvorín en mitad de un incendio, espero impaciento los interminables pitidos del teléfono. Por fin, descolgaron.  
  
-¡Papa!, ¡Ven, por favor!, ¡Mama esta en un ataque de histeria y no se como calmarla!, ¡¡Va a destrozar la habitación de Takeru!!  
  
Hikari intentaba proteger el cuerpo de Takeru, mientras aquellas criaturas de un metro con brazos enormes se les acercaban.  
  
- ¡¡Os he dicho qué nos dejéis en PAZ!!  
  
De repente, los curiosos seres se asustaron, mientras otros con unas vestimentas raras les expulsaban de la burbuja donde estaban metidos. Se oyó un trueno.  
  
Todo aquello era totalmente surrealista. Hikari se sentía como una Gullivert Femenina. Recordó cuando leyó aquel libro. Al principio no la interesó mucho, siempre la ocurría lo mismo, era al terminar un libro cuando...  
  
El brazo de Takeru se movió hacia la cara de Hikari. Ella se asustó. Mientras pensaba en "Los Viajes de Gullivert", iba a rascarse el pelo, pensativa. Ella creía haber movido su brazo, pero sin embargo el que respondió fue el brazo de Takeru, ¿Cómo....?  
  
Después de n tercer trueno en sonar, los enanos que quedaban huyeron en estampida al interior de los árboles oscuros. Una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer afuera de la burbuja de cristal donde estaban metidos. Hikari veía como el agua correteaba por las paredes lisas del cristal. Una vez que el último ser desapareció, Hikari abrazó el inerte cuerpo de Takeru, totalmente asustada. Y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él muchacho, cerró los ojos para meditar todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
¿Sistema Binario?- preguntó Taichi.  
  
Kuoshiro asintió, mientras jugueteaba con el curioso cilindro. Siempre era así de curioso. La madre de Taichi les observaba fuera de la habitación. La señora Yagami acababa de volver a llorar.  
  
Es como el sistema decimal, el de toda la vida, el del cero al nueve para formar números, solo que se realiza de otra forma. Solo se forman números con unos y ceros.  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
En el sistema binario el cero sigue siendo el cero y el uno el uno, pero para formar el número dos, se coge el siguiente número que se forma con unos o con ceros solamente, es decir, el 10. El número dos en binario es el 10, el tres sería el 11, el cuatro el 100 y así sucesivamente. Es el sistema que utilizan los ordenadores, al código máquina. - finalizó el pelirrojo.  
  
Taichi le escuchaba sin entender mucho. Tenía ganas de salir del Hospital  
  
¿Entonces?- Saltó la Señora Yagami de repente.  
  
Yo creo que es un mensaje cifrado- concluyó con una cara risueña, Kuoshiro. Dadme tiempo y os la podré descifrar.  
  
Dolía. Dolía mucho. Meterte tubos por todas las partes de tu cuerpo duele. Aquellas cosas no habían parado. A Tailmon ya no la parecía gracioso. No tenía por que estar ahí...  
  
Este ejemplar es el más complejo, y parece el más fuerte de lso tres. Su composición digital simula el agua corriendo por su interior. Fascinante – Dijo una criatura al otro lado del cristal  
  
La estaban tratando como a una rata de laboratorio. Desde hacía rato a Tailmon se la ocurrió la idea de salir de aquel circo de payasos pseudopodos, pero se quedo un rato, ya que la parecía divertido ver como aquellas criaturas creían tener el absoluto control sobre Hawkmon, Patamon y ella. Pero desde que los experimentos empezaron, la gracia desapareció. No tenían por que estar allí.  
  
Veamos como es su centro de control.  
  
Malditos fueran. Estaban hablando de su cerebro. ¿Querían extirpárselo?, ¿abrirla?. Pero bueno, ¿qué se habían creído?.  
  
Lo siguiente que hizo Tailmon fue lanzar un golpe de gato contra el cristal.  
  
Hacía unos minutos que Takeru había recuperado la consciencia. Pero no la había dicho nada, absolutamente nada. El seguía enfadado. Pero a la vez, tembloroso, la cogía la mano, muerto de terror. No sabía por que, pero desde que aquellas criaturas enanas le sedaron en el prado rojo, no podía ver.  
  
Takeru estaba ciego.  
  
Tan solo podía ver mediante lo que veía Hikari por sus propios ojos. Era una sensación aterradora y extraña. Ver estando ciego con los ojos de otra persona.  
  
"¿Piensas estar callado muerto de miedo todo el rato"- le recrimino Hikari en pensamientos- "Al menos desahógate y llora, por favor, ¿Qué ganas reprimiéndote.?  
  
- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! - la gritó a Hikari abrazándola desesperadamente- no más por favor, no más. Me voy a volver loco- Por fin lloró. Hikari notó cierto alivio por parte de Takeru.  
  
Hikari le acaricio suavemente para poder calmarle. Mientras ocurría todo aquello la lluvia ceso, y lo diminutos seres empezaron a aparecer de nuevo. Takeru tenía razón. Se iban a volver locos.  
  
El señor Ishida, el padre de Yamatto y Takeru, miraba la habitación de Natsuco Takaishi, la que una vez fue su mujer, mientras el médico hablaba. Su hijo estaba con su madre mientras, hablando con ella.  
  
¿Es usted su marido?- preguntó el médico  
  
¿Perdone?  
  
Si es usted su marido.  
  
No. Ya no lo soy. Nos separamos hace unos años.  
  
El medico meditó.  
  
Ya veo. Su hijo ya me contó que es la segunda vez que su hermano desaparece de esta forma.- dijo mientrsa el señor Ishida asentía.- Esta bién. Creáme que lo siento.- miró la habitación de la paciente- La señora esta ahora sedada. La he recetado unos calmantes, la proxima vez llevenla al hospital. No soy experto en el area Psicológica. Aún así le puedo recomendar un amigo.  
  
Gracias, doctor- carraspeó- dígame, es necesarío que pasemos esta noche con ella?  
  
¿Qué si lo es? Sí. Piense que ha vuelto a perder al mismo hijo por segunda vez en menos de un año. Alguien cercano ha de apoyarla. Si no es usted, tendrá que ser su otrohijo, el mayor. He conocido casos que, por menos, se sucidaron.  
  
Aquello era una advertencía en toda regla. El señor Ishida estaba de acuerdo, pero no le iba a ser fácil.  
  
Después de despedir al médico, entró en la oscura habitación donde estaba su exmujer con Yamatto. Por primera vez en varios años, volvería a pasar de nuevo una noche con ella.  
  
¿Qué pasaba?, ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios pasaba??!!. ¿Ácaso estaba loco?, ¿ácaso todo aquello era un sueño?, ¿Una pesadilla?, ¿Ácaso era real?, ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios pasaba??!!  
  
Hikari oía una y otra vez los pensamientos angustiosos del ahora invidente Takeru. El no había querido soltarla en aquellas dos horas, por lo que seguían abrazados, esatando el muchacho llorando continuamente.  
  
Mientras la chica veía que aquellas cosas empezaban a ponerse de nuevo a su alrededor.Eran unasformas muy curiosas, pero no dejaban tocarse. Hikari no entendía por qué. Miró a Takeru. Seguía llorando abrazado a ella.  
  
En fin, y que Takeru estaría un buen rato más así, sus hombros le servirían al menos de cogín.  
  
Fue de repente. Los seres empezaron a Chirriar de repente. Era un sonido agudo, estrepitoso y horrible. Daba dentera solo de escucharlo. El caos se hizo dentro y fuera de la burbuja.  
  
El alboroto fue tan fuerte que saco a Takeru de su mundo.  
  
¿Qué, que...?, Hikari...  
  
Estoy aquí  
  
"Eso ya lo se, decía si sabes..."- la pensó ariscamente.  
  
"¡No!, No lo sé. Y por favor, no seas tan borde conmigo por que si no buscate a otra para que te sirva de pañuelo de lagrimas la próxima vez"  
  
Hikari notó que aquella respuesta dolío mucho en la mente de Takeru. Parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo de la situación que estaban llevando últimamente entre ellos dos.  
  
Por fin, Hikari vió que era lo que pasaba. Afuera, unas formas con tentáculos estaban masacrando a todos los enanos. Abajo se podía divisar muertos, sangre, si es que se la podía llamar así, y continuops chirridos de desesperación.  
  
"Por favor, Hiakri, perdoname, yo, yo..."- Dijo Takeru Agachando la cabeza.  
  
Otro chirrido.  
  
"Salgamos de aquí", pensó aterrorizada Hikari.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, El invidente Takeru cogió a Hikari, y guiandose por la visión de la muchacha, salió de la burbuja por lo más parecido a una salida.  
  
Estaba seguro, seguían un patrón. Kuoshiro Izumi estaba en la computadora de su casa observando una y otra vez el mensaje cifrado. Él siempre fue un muchacho atento y observador. De una inteligencia notable, pocas cosas escapaban a su hambrienta curiosidad. Eso le había otorgado la posición del "cerebro" en su grupo de amigos. Mismamente, el fue quien descifró la profecía del renacimiento de Vandemon...  
  
Transformo los números binarios, compuestos solo por unos y ceros, en normales, decimales. Pero aún así no veía nada. Ni con su programa de criptografía que tenía en su portátil había descifrado nada. No conseguía nada, pero estaba seguro de que era un mensaj....  
  
Kuoshiro se sobresaltó. Se había quedado dormido.  
  
Hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- le despertó su madre.  
  
Rodeada.  
  
Tailmon estaba rodeada por aquellas patatas con tentáculos. Su golpe había destrozado su cárcel de cristal, pero había venido un ejercito de aquellos seres a ver lo ocurrido.  
  
Tenía que crear una situación a su favor. Pero la era imposible crearla si no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
Aún así se dio cuenta que esos seres no se atrevían a tocarla.  
  
No os acerquéis. Los datos que simulan el agua se comporta como agua, es mortífera.  
  
¿La tenían miedo por qué estaba compuesta de agua?  
  
Eso era una ventaja. No sabía la causa de ese terror, pero gracias a eso liberaría a sus compañeros.  
  
De un ágil salto llego donde estaban ellos y les liberó, tanto a Hawkmon como a Patamon. El ruido de cristales rotos fue ensordecedor.  
  
Los seres seguían aterrados.  
  
Bien  
  
No tardó mucho en sucumbir a ellos, por fin los seres la habían atacado.  
  
Cansada.  
  
Así se sentía Hikari. Después de haber salido de la ciudad de los enanos, habían estado caminando mucho rato entre aquel bosque de arboles oscuros, sin rumbo fijo. Pero la escasez de aire se notaba, y aunque fuera un pequeño esfuerzo el que hicieran, aunque fuera mover un dedo, cansaba, cansaba mucho.  
  
Solo tenían en mente una cosa. Dormir"  
  
"Hikari, te lo ruego, estoy cansado, estoy ciego y me siento muy mal. Descansemos un rato. Perdóname todo lo que te he hecho últimamente. No la tomes así conmigo"- repitió por enésima vez Takeru a la muchacha por pensamientos.  
  
Ella por fin asintió. Ahora Hikari tenía el control sobre él. En el estado en el que se encontraba Takeru, parecía un simple animalillo indefenso.. Así que ella tendría que tomar las decisiones, y gracias a lo que aprendió de su hermano Taichi...  
  
Algo tiro de la mano de Hikari. Miro atrás. Takeru había tropezado. Estaba tirado como un chicle en el suelo.  
  
-¡Au!- dijo Takeru irónico.  
  
Y ayudándole a levantar, Hikari se permitió una risa.. Había caído en una posición muy cómica.  
  
" No te creas. Si yo intento "mirar por sonde piso, pero es que han apagado las luces".- dijo el muchacho.  
  
Sonriendo, Hikari le apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Sintió como Takeru se aguantaba decirla una recriminación hacia ella.  
  
A punto de empezar a hablar, a Hikari de repente se al fue el mundo. Entró en una total negrura, cayendo al suelo sin sentido.  
  
¿Señora Inoue?- dijo Ken por el comunicador del edificio.  
  
¿Si?- se oyó con dificultad por el aparato.  
  
Somos Ken Ichijoji y Daisuke Motomiya, los amigos de Miyako, ¿Podemos verla?.  
  
Un ruido electrónico abrió la puerta del portal.  
  
Miyako hacía unos días que estaba solitaria y triste. Desde que desapareció Hawkmon, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma.  
  
La chica hiperactiva que había sido pasó a ser un cadáver viviente. Para Ken, Miyako era una de las personas más cercanas en el grupo, además de Daisuke. Tenía mucho cariño por ella. Por eso se puso a investigar la desaparición del compañero digital. Le inquietaba. Pero por más que indagó, no...  
  
¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así o te vas a decidir a llamar a la puerta de una vez?- le despertó Daisuke irónico. El fue el que más se le abrió en el grupo, además de el primero, después de que el fuera el Digimon Kariser, el enemigo del grupo de elegidos. Iori se acerco a ellos. Vivía en el mismo bloque de pisos, el era sin duda uno de los más cercanos a ella.  
  
Perdona, estaba pensando- dijo desconcertado llamando a la puerta por fin.  
  
Con plástico  
  
Les habían atacado protegidos con plástico. ¿Así se les pasaba el miedo al agua?  
  
Tailmon estaba atada con Patamon en una misma burbuja de cristal. Ambos estaban inmovilizados. Al menos Hawkmon, en la confusión de la pelea, había conseguido escapar.  
  
Les prometió volver por ellos.  
  
La pelea había destrozado a Tailmon. Aquellos tentáculos era infernalmente rápidos. Era muy difícil esquivarlos, y un simple golpe era suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.  
  
No te salió el plan como esperabas, ¿eh?- dijo en tono irónico atado a su espalda.  
  
No hace falta que me lo recrimines Patamon. Yo creía ser más fuerte que ellos. Todos los digimon nos equivocamos a veces.  
  
No te recrimino. Pero no pensaste bien antes de atacar. Esas cosas son muy raras.  
  
Patamon tenía razón. Ahora Tailmon estaba empezando a coger el sentido de la realidad. Estaban en un mundo extraño.  
  
¿Mama?- Preguntó Taichi entrando a la habitación de Hikari.  
  
Hola Hijo.- Su madre le miró pensativa.  
  
Hacía unas horas que a Taichi le dieron el alta en el hospital. Con un collarín en su garganta, el muchacho del emblema del valor iba paseando inquieto por su casa.  
  
¿Qué haces?- dijo preocupado.  
  
Su madre cogió del suelo un pequeño peluche del suelo.  
  
¿Sabes? Tu hermana estaba muy rara últimamente. No parecía la misma.  
  
Si, eso ya lo...  
  
¿Qué sabes del otro chico, Takeru?  
  
Sigue desaparecido.  
  
Su madre miró de nuevo el peluche.  
  
¿Puedes decir a Yamatto, tu amigo...?- se paró la mujer dudando- ¿Es su hermano no?  
  
Sí, es el hermano de Takeru.  
  
Como tienen apellidos distintos... Bueno, que si puedes pedirle que diga a su madre que me gustaría hablar con ella.  
  
Hikari se despertó.  
  
La dolía la cabeza. Se tocó el pelo. Le tenía pegado. Giro la cabeza. Takeru la estaba abrazando de manera proteccionista. Estaba dormido. Se tocó de nuevo el pelo. Dolía. Tenía una herida en la cabeza... una brecha. Debía de haber estado sangrando. Volvió a manosear su pelo castaño pegado por la sangre coagulada. Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación. Maldita fuera. Era SU Habitación. ¿Entonces solo había tenido un mal sueño?. Tal vez no recordará algo, como una caída o un golpe en la cabeza y hubiera estado alucinando todo ese tiempo.  
  
No sería la primera vez que tenía sueños extraños, ya en el año 1999, cuando ella tenía ocho años, cuando acompaño a su hermano al mundo digital des...  
  
Dejando suavemente a Takeru en su cama, durmiendo, Hikari se levantó. Inspeccionó su habitación. Todo estaba normal. ¿Entonces que hacía Takeru allí? Se la pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento perturbador. Se sacudió la cabeza. No, era imposible.  
  
Consternada fue a salir hacía su cocina a beber agua. No. La puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
Natsuko Takaishi miraba distraída al infinito por la ventana. Hacía una hora que los calmantes dejaron de dormirla, pero aún estaba despistada. Una lagrimilla salió de su párpado.  
  
¿Por qué? Él. Se había preocupado por ella. Había estado toda la noche cuidándola. ¿Por qué su exmarido?.  
  
Aún recordaba la última vez que discutieron. El la dijo que...  
  
Mama- dijo Yamatto entrando por la puerta de la habitación- Es la señora Yagami a mi celular. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.  
  
El 21 se repetía constantemente, y también el 30, y el...  
  
¡¡¡¿Qué demonios quería decir el maldito mensaje?¡¡¡  
  
Después de tomar un pequeño sueño, obligado por su madre, Kuoshiro Izumi siguió intentando descifrar el código. Por el momento las únicas pistas que tenía era la silueta de un teclado con una "g" dibujada en el centro y una espiral que giraba hacia la derecha. Estos dibujos aparecían en el mensaje después de todo el baile de númer...  
  
¿Otra vez con eso, Kuoshiro?- apareció su madre adoptiva.  
  
Es que mis amigos lo necesitan- dijo frotándose los ojos.  
  
Siento lo de Takeru e Hikari. Se como se deben de sentir sus familias, pero hijo, hace dos días que no duermes casi nada y....  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el muchacho se había quedado dormido en su escritorio.  
  
" ¿Cuándo recuperaste la visión?"- preguntó ella en pensamientos.  
  
" Poco después de que te cayera algo a la cabeza. Estuviste sangrando un buen rato. Pero a veces la pierdo"  
  
Hikari vio que Takeru tenía las manos llenas de Sangre Cohagulada  
  
"¿No pensarias que te dejaria Sangrar como una fuente sin hacer nada. Al menos pude tapar la hemorragia con la mano. No tenía nada más"- Sonrió el muchacho risueño.  
  
Hikari volvió a tocarse la herida del cabello. Dolía.  
  
" Y ¿cómo es que estamos en mi habitación?"  
  
" Mientras estabas inconsciente, aparecieron unas personas muy altas y de color negro, me medio sedaron de nuevo, y nos llevaron hasta aquí. Después me durmieron por completo. Solo sé eso.  
  
Ella sintió algo de parte de él. Lo interpretó rapidamente.  
  
"¿Entonces no me soltaste ni un segundo?"  
  
Takeru apartó la mirada.  
  
" Prefiero que me maten antes de que te toquen un pelo"  
  
Se quedo en Blanco.  
  
" ¿Pero no estabas enfadado conmigo...?- pensó aturdida  
  
"Si... No.. digo , bueno, no... sino si....  
  
Antes de que el muchacho puediera terminar el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió.  
  
Anonadados, Los muchachos de los Emblemas de Luz y Esperanza miraron aterrorizados. Vandemon entró a la habitación.  
  
- Vamos, hija, come algo- dijo su madre  
  
Miyako negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y tampoco quieres que pasen tus amigos?  
  
- ¡NO!- grito histérica, intentando tirar todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Su madre la sujeto- ¡Suéltame!¡ ¡SUÉLTAME TE DIGO!!  
  
La señora Inoue puedo comprobar que su hija era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Ya estaba hecha toda una mujercita. Sus patadas eran como...  
  
- ¡Basta Miyako!- la inmovilizó- basta, por favor- dijo abrazándola.  
  
Mientras Miyako lloraba desahogándose, los tres muchachos, Ken, Iori y Daisuke escuchaban atónitos la escena.  
  
- Parece que no era el momento más indicado para hacerla visitas, ¿no?- dijo Daisuke- vaya espectáculo, y eso que tienen visita.  
  
- Al vez fuera buen momento o no, somos sus amigos- dijo Ken poniéndose a juguetear con su D-Terminal. El también intentaba descifrar el código del cilindro de Taichi.  
  
- ¿Este es el edificio?- le pregunto su madre.  
  
Taichi asintió.  
  
- ¿De qué hablareis?  
  
Su madre hizo un gesto de duda.  
  
- solo quiero conocerla personalmente. Me parece muy raro que Hikari desaparezca por segunda vez al mismo tiempo que Takeru.  
  
Así era. La Señora Yagami había observado un cambió en la forma de ser de su hija. Taichi también se dio cuenta. En realidad toda su familia. Su cuarto había cambiado, sus costumbres. Incluso había odio hablar a sus amigas del tema. Ese muchacho era obvio que tenía que ver con ese cambió. Si no pasaran tantas coas raras, pensaría que su hija estaba teniendo su primer amor de juventud. Eso la alegraría a ella. Aún recordaba cuando ella tenía 15 años y se ...  
  
- Es aquí- interrumpió Taichi- ¿Salimos Yamatto y yo a dar una vuelta o me quedo contigo?.  
  
Antes de que la señora Yagami pudiera responder, se oyó un grito.  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Miyako Inoue, la amiga de Hikari- río irónicamente- ella también a perdido a alguien. Y en vez de hacer nada se pone a gritar- Taichi dejó caer una gota.  
  
Hikari estaba dormida. Takeru estaba al lado Cantando una canción al oído de ella, como una nana.  
  
- "Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru  
  
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama  
  
Kimi no kokoro no focus boku ni..  
  
Atte iru ka na?"-. susurraba asustado.  
  
Takeru se fue a frotar los ojos cansado. La que respondió fue la mano de Hikari Dormida. ¿Cómo lo...?  
  
La cogió la mano. La observo. Era una manita delicada, fina. Observo los dedos y las uñas. Era preciosa. Estuvo pensando un rato.  
  
Era cierto. Estar enfadado no era exactamente la palabra, pero la cuestión es que estaba furioso, y eso no podía ocultárselo. En definitiva. Más que enfado era terror. Terror a ella. El simple hecho de poder leerse la mente, y que ella descubriera sus facetas mas intimas le perturbaba. No quería que nadie supiera ciertas coas. Tal vez seria obvio que a ella la pasara igual, pero...  
  
El , como a ella, se protegía de aquello. No sabía como reaccionaría ella. ¿Histéricamente? No quería que ella supiera...  
  
¿Y su vida? Ya estaba ligada a ella. Eran cuasi uno. Por una parte eso le ponía feliz solo de pensarlo. Por otra parte, ¿su futuro estaba ya escrito?. No era posible. Seguro q no. ¿o si?...  
  
- "Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne  
  
Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta  
  
Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo  
  
Tooku hashireru yo ne" - seguía  
  
Por otra parte el había descubierto algo después de la fugaz aparición de Vandemon. Fue un pensamiento que se la escapó a ella.  
  
Hikari siempre se había preocupado mucho por la gente, casi más que a ella misma. No la gustaba que la gente sufriera. Pero también era algo traviesa y...  
  
Takeru pasó de nuevo la mano de ella por su mejilla. Estaba caliente.  
  
- "Ki ni narun da kimi no koto" *  
  
El Aire era fétido. Casi no se podía respirar. Hawkmon iba con pésimas fuerzas semi nadando por la ciénaga aquella de color púrpura. El olor era terrible. A su lado, unos huevos podridos eran un auténtico perfume. Se había conseguido escapar por los pelos de aquellas cefalópodos. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Hikari y Takeru. Eran los dos únicos compañeros humanos que habían sido "aducidos" con ellos.  
  
Si. Hawkmon Sabía lo que pasaba realmente. Había descubierto donde estaban y que sociedad era aquella.  
  
La Señora Izumi acostó a su hijo en la cama. Kuoshiro roncaba como una fiera. ¿Tan joven y roncando? Pobre de quién se casará con él. Miro el escritorio. Vio el ordenador y unos papeles, con el famoso cilindro. Parecía un pasatiempo. Se puso a observar. Un teclado, Una "G". Una espiral... números... tuvo una idea. Se pudo a pensar un rato. La encantaba los pasatiempos.  
  
Aquel mundo tenía un nombre impronunciable. Lo más parecido que podía decirse sería "Lósal". Aún así Lósal se alejaba mucho de la pronunciación real. Hawkmon también había oído Cosmos, pero llamar así a ese mundo le confundía. Ya sabía lo suficiente.  
  
Losal tenía, lo que podría llamarse, varias "civilizaciones" , cada una en un planeta, si es que podían llamarse así. Cada planeta estaba unido por múltiples filamentos que formaban una telaraña, que estaban poblados por bosques de arboles negros.  
  
Aunque había infinidades de especies vivas conviviendo, pero tres eran las dominantes. Los que tenían retenidos a Patamon y Tailmon eran los llamados "Gea no". Otros eran los "Mens", seres incorpóreos y altamente inteligentes. Por último, el otro grupo, predominaba más por número que por poder. Los llamados "Enanos del Bosque" eran esclavos de "Gea no". Ni siquiera tenían ni nombre propio. Aún así no podían estar libres, ya que si esto ocurría...  
  
Hawkmon se levantó de la orilla de la apestosa ciénaga. De alguna forma debía encontrar ayuda.  
  
Miyako por fin salió de la habitación. Resignada, se sentó cerca de los chicos, en el salón de su casa. Tenía la mirada perdida y llorosa.  
  
Iori la observó. En el fondo ella adora a Hawkmon. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Daisuke rompiera el helado silencio.  
  
Takeru seguía observando el brazo de la muchacha de la Luz. Tenía el Guante rosa que solía llevar, totalmente rasgado, casi hasta la altura del codo. Ya no la valdría. Además, estaba con sangre de ella de cuando sangro por la brecha de la cabeza. Era su ropa preferida. Tal vez debería comprársela de nuevo...  
  
Se sacudió la cabeza.  
  
No. Estaba bastante a disgusto con ella como para eso.  
  
¿A disgusto?, ¿Y la estaba protegiendo casi con su vida? Eso era adorarla. No lo podía evitar. Fue siempre, lo de protegerla, así desde Mugendramon, el Amo Oscuro mecánico, compañero de Piedmon, pero más desde que se podían sentir en mente.  
  
Era curioso. Hasta en clase les llamaron la atención por hacer exámenes calcados entre ellos dos, aunque uno estuviera a "años luz" del otro.  
  
Aunque su mente le pedía suplicante, descansar por lo que acababa de descubrir y dejarla un rato, sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Estaba bastante más confuso que de costumbre.  
  
...traviesa. Si. Lo era algo. El pensamiento que se la acababa de escapar a ella se lo afirmaba, y le perturbaba. Ella sabía que Daisuke estaba loco por ella, y coqueteaba con este, haciéndole sufrir, por hacer travesuras. Además. A veces ella le había dado la razón a él en frente a Daisuke. ¿Era por que le quería solo por hacer "Bromas". ¿ Hikari estaba realmente enamorada de él o solo era un objeto? Takeru estaba muy desconcertado. No sabía ni lo que pensaba objetivamente.  
  
Ahora Hikari estaba dormida en sus brazos, después de que llorara compulsivamente habiendo visto que Takeru la había leído ese pensamiento y se lo recriminara. Ella le había dicho que...  
  
- "¿Sufres mucho?"- se oyó un eco.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
Problema numeró uno. El agua. Problema número dos. El alimento. Estaba claro. Si estas en n mundo en el que el agua es como un ácido, ¿Cómo vas a beber?. Patamon estaba preocupado. Así no podrían vivir un par de días antes de morir de sed y de hambre.  
  
- No pienses en ello, Patamon, tal vez nos den algo para comer- dijo Tailmon en la jaula de cristal.  
  
- ¿Y los que están libres?. Sabemos que Hawkmon nos dijo que Takeru estaba hay fuera.  
  
- ...y Hikari- añadió la gata.  
  
- ¿Cómo se van a alimentar?, ¿Cómo van a beber?- preguntó Patamon.  
  
- Has visto que ha estado lloviendo. Y ellos temían a esta lluvia. Tal vez sea agua.  
  
- ¿Y si no lo es?  
  
Patamon y Tailmon tardaron mas de dos horas en parar de discutir.  
  
- Esta es la habitación- dijo Natsuko.  
  
Todo estaba patas arriba.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Una estampida?- preguntó la señora Yagami.  
  
Me dio un ataque de histeria mientras veía aquel peluche- dijo señalando a un osito que estaba en el suelo. Era idéntico al que vio en la habitación de Hikari. Yagami se sacudió la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué era lo que quería hablar?- corto Natsuko Takaishi.  
  
¿Perdone?  
  
Vino a hablar.  
  
¡Ah! Si, disculpe... Esto, ¿Su hijo había tenido alguna vez algún cambio de actitud?  
  
- ¿Quién eres?, ¿dónde estas?- preguntó Takeru  
  
"¿Sufres mucho?"- repitió  
  
Takeru estaba empezando a tener miedo. No veía donde estaba el que le estaba hablando.  
  
No te veo, ¿Dónde estas?, ¡Responde!  
  
El chico notó que Hikari se estaba despertando por los gritos que pegaba.  
  
No mama, mañana comprare la ballena...- dijo esta en sueños.  
  
Takeru vio una fugaz visión de esta. ¿Pero que cosas raras soñaba? Estaba soñando que Taichi era una ¿ballena?  
  
"¿Cómo vas a verme si estas ciego?- respondió la voz.  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
Inmediatamente, Takeru volvió a perder la visión  
  
¿¡Que me has hecho?!- chilló- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ QUE ES LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!!!???  
  
Aquel chillido despertó a Hikari del todo.  
  
¿Qué, que...?, ¿Takeru?  
  
¿QUÉ ME HAS...?  
  
Acto seguido solo obscuridad.  
  
Acto seguido, un dolor sangrante recorrió a Hikari. Vio a Takeru echando espuma por la boca, con los ojos en blanco, sin sentido, tirado en el suelo...  
  
Era Obvio.  
  
¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?. Kuoshiro miraba a su madre con incredulidad. Le había dado una pista enorme para descifrar el código. La espiral y el teclado dibujados, y la "g" querían representar un teclado en espiral con la letra g en el centro. La g debía ser el número uno. Ya sabía como descifrar el mensaje. Volvió a mirar el papel.  
  
Prueba a ver si es así...- dijo la señora Izumi detrás de la silla.  
  
El adolescente empezó a transcribir. Los cuatro primeros números le dieron la razón. Había descubierto el código. Los 4 primeros números querían decir: HOLA  
  
¿Cambio de actitud?- dijo Natsuko?- Sí. Se le notaba raro. El solía tener pesadillas con frecuencia. El siempre me las contaba. Ahora escasa vez me las cuenta. Se volvió también muy ordenado en su habitación. También la había remodelado esta. Por lo que se, en el Baloncesto ha mejorado mucho. Dicen que era como si viera el campo desde fuera. Otra cosa q me llamaba la atención es que siempre sabía de antemano cuando iba a llamar su hija por teléfono.  
  
La señora Yagami pensó. Muchas de esas cosas la estaban pasando también a su hija. Claro que quitando el baloncesto, aunque en el bai...  
  
Por lo que se, Hikari y su hijo estaban muy unidos.  
  
Takeru decía que era su mejor amiga en el grupo.  
  
El teléfono móvil de la señora Yagami sonó. Era Taichi. Había bajado a dar una vuelta con Yamatto antes.  
  
¿Hijo?, ¿Qué ocurre?- respondió  
  
"Mama, me llamó Kuoshiro, ya descifro el mensaje"  
  
  
  
* Focus Tema de Takeru 02 (Singer: Taisuke Yamamoto) Toei Animation 


	5. Parte 4b

Takeru se despertó. Le dolía la cabeza. Le estaba costando respirar. Se ahogaba por momentos. Neceitaba aire. Tenía muy poco. Miró donde estaba sentado. Miró donde estaba sentado. Un precioso manto cubria el suelo. Era una especie de hierba roja. ¿Roja? ¿ La hierba era roja?.  
  
Aire. Necesitaba aire. Se ahogaba. Giro su cabeza. Vio a Hikari y a Hawnkmon inconscientes arrededor de un monton de griwetas en el suelo rojizo. Unas formas anormales estudiaban a Hiakri.  
  
Mierda, ¡Esta compuesto de agua!- dijo alejandose de Hiakri. Parecia asustado.- ¿Qu es lo que hemos...?  
  
Takeru se ahogaba. No podía aguantar más. El sueño por la falta de aire le vencía, se moriría durmiendo, asfixiado. Sé moríria así. Asfixiado. Aire, aire...  
  
Yamatto se levantó. El suelo tenía unas grietas enormes. El resto de sus amigos intentaba levantarse coo podía. Miró el lugar que se había oscurecido hacía unos instantes. Veía algo raro en todo aquello. Faltaba algo.... alguien. Miró a todos. Todos habían estado caidos en dirección hacia el lugar de la explosión, al contrarió que en la logica...  
  
¡Hawkmon!- grito asustada Miyako- ¿¡¡Donde Estas!!?, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hawkmon!!!!!!!  
  
- ¿Hikari?, ¿Dónde esta Hiakri?- preguntó Daisuke  
  
¿Tailmon?, ¿Patamon?- respondió Veemon.  
  
"Takeru..." Yamatto se dio cuenta.  
  
¿Dónde está mi hermano?.  
  
  
  
"Hikari, Hikari"  
  
Lo señora Yagami pensaba una y otra vez en su hija. El solo estruendo de la explosión la había puesto nerviosa. Su intuición de madre la decá que algo la había pasado a su hija. Su teléfono movil sonó en la habitación donde estaba ingresado su hijo.  
  
Después de que su marido le diera la noticia, tardaría dos horas en dejar de llorar como una histerica, y necesitaría otras para poder moverse de la silla. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué a ella?  
  
Hikari se despertó.  
  
El prado era rojo. El cielo verde. Las nubes no existían. La costaba resirar. Estaba realmente aturdida, con sueño. Tan poco aire la despistaba. Vio a Takeru cerca de ella, a tan solo unos centimetros, en una posición semi fetal, como un pequeño bebé indefenso, durmiendo plácidamente. Hikari tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. Demasiado poco aire. Ya pensaría en eso en otro momento. Ahora dormiría, acurrucandose en el seno de Takeru. Tenía frío. Ya hablaría más tarde en la escuela, o en casa, o con Tailmon, o con....  
  
En una atmosfera tan enrarecida, aquella muchacha se durmió placidamente.  
  
Yamatto veía a su madre histerica a más no poder en un ser humano. Se sentía imponente. "¿Otra vez?" Era imposible. Otra segura espera. Otra desaparición.  
  
La señora Takaishi tenía clara una cosa sobre todo. Si su hijo volviera le pediría explicacione de TODO, de TODO..... ¿por qué?, ¿pr que a él?  
  
Tailmon se despertó. Estaba encerrada en una burbuja de cristal sostenida por una rama que salía de la parte inferior. Pocas veces en su vida había estado como ahora, desconcertada. Tal vez cuando nació y se vió sola en todo el horizonte hasta que la recogiera el vampiro Vandemon en su estado de Salamon. Esa había sido su etapa en la que estuvo más despistada. Pero a pesar suyo, Vandemon, con todos sus maltratos, había sido un maestro excelente. Él la había hecho una digimon alerta, avispada, intuitiva y fuerte. Había sido un excelente entrenamiento militar. Sabía perfectamente como crear situaciones a su favor para destrozar después al enemi...  
  
Vida compuesta a base de datos.- dijo una curiosa criatura.- realizadas con código binario. Es realmente compleja. Esta es la más compleja de las tres. Es fascinante. Nos alimentaremos bastante de la sabiduría que saquemos de todo esto.  
  
Tailmon estaba dudosa. No sabía si aterrarse de la figura que estaba hablando afuera del cristal o reirse de su patética forma. Al girar lacabeza vió otras dos esferas de cristal en la gigantesca sala donde se encontraban. En ellas estaban Patamon y Hawkmon.  
  
Takeru despertó. El paisaje eradiferente, pero aún así era el mismo prado rojo que antes. El cielo era verde. Ahora podía respirar mejor. Pero solo eso, mejor. Notó una bolita acurrucada en su regazo. Hikari. Estaba dormida como un ángel. Y se suponía que estaban enfadados. La acarició el pelo cariñosamente.  
  
Que él recordará nunca habían estado tan enfadados como lo estaban últimamente. La unica vez que la dirigió Palabras subidas de tono fue poco antes de su desaparición al mar de Dagomon.  
  
Dagomon... Nunca le habían visto. Solo el mar y solo palabras. Al final nunca comprendió tanto alboroto con ese mar oscuro si nunca había causado problemas graves... ¿o sí?. Tenía una leve idea...  
  
Hikari se movió. Takeu notó que se estaba despertando.  
  
"Hola, ¿Qué tal estas?"  
  
Hikari asintió en bienestar. Recordó que estaba algo molesta con él. No la importó. Tenía frió. Se acurrucó más en el regazo de Takeru. Allí se encontraba bien. Tenía sueño.  
  
"Pensemos en nuestro planeta como un organismo vivo. ¿Por qué no? Los árboles serían los pulmones, ellosacogen el CO2 de los animales, que podían ser sus células y sus órganos, para devolverles un aire rico en un Oxigeno saludable y enegético. Mientras los animeles, como se dijo, serían sus órganos corretearían y se alimentarían de los arboles o de ellos mismos para despues dar enegía a la propia tierra al morir. ¿Qué papel nos queda a los humanos? Obio. El de virus. Somos una plaga mortal capaz de destrozar nuestro mundo y el digital. Tan solo nos asentamos en un sitió y "succionamos", "chupamos" sus recursos hasta dejarlo seco, sin arboles, sin animales, totalmente desértico. Cuando eso ocurre al fin, simplemente nos vamos a otro lugar para reproducirnos y repetir el proceso. Igualito a un virus"  
  
Taichi escuchaba ese documental desde la cama del hospital. Se sorprendió de lo que podía hacer el aburrimiento. Ver un documental era lo impensable para él. Observó el cilindró rosa y verde que le dejó su madre. Ya pasaron 24 desde la desaparición de su hermana. Aburrido y decepcionado por vivir esa misma historia manoseo el cilindro. Al menos esta vez Tailmon estaría con ella, así al menos no ...  
  
El susto fue de infarto. Al girar el cilindro sobre si mismo 180º apareció una pantalla flotante, holografica, desde una de sus bases. Sobre todo se quedó desconcertado ante lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Aquella especie de lineas con unos y ceros.  
  
-------------  
  
11-11010-11001-11110 11-10101-1101-10000-11110-1000-11010  
  
100010-10101-1101-1110-11010-1000-11110 100101-1010-10101 101-11110-10001- 10101-1101-1010 100 100-11010 101-10101 10101-10110-1111-1101-10010-10- 11110-10000-11010-10110  
  
10101-1000 1111-11001-11110-111-10101 11000 100010-10101-1101-100100 11001- 11110 10110-10010-101-1010-11110-1111-10010-11010-1000 1000-11010-10110 11010-10-11001-10010-1-11110  
  
11010-101-1101-11110 111-10101-1111 1000-11010-10110 11110 100010-11110- 10110-11110-1110-11010 100000 100010-10101-1101-11010 10101-10110-101-11110- 10000-11010-10110 10101-1000 1010-1000  
  
10000-1010-1000-1110-11010 10000-1010-100 1101-11110-1101-11010 100000 1111- 1101-10101-10101-10000-11010-10110 10110-11110-10-10101-1101 1111-11010- 10000-11010 111-11010-11001-111-10101-1101 100000  
  
10110-10010 100-11110 100010-11110-10110-1110-11010 10000-1010-1111-11- 11010 101-10010-10101-10000-100010-11010 11000 101-1101-11110-1000-100101- 1010-10010-11001-10010-11111-11110-1101-11010-10110 11000 10101-10110-101- 11110-10000-11010-10110  
  
111-10010-111-11010-10110 100 11-11110 101-1101-11110-10110-1111-1010-1101- 1101-10010-1110-11010 100010-11010-1111-11010-1101-11110-10000-100010-11010 11110-1111-11110 11111 1111-1010-10010-1110-11110-101-10101 100000  
  
101-10101 100101-1010-10010-10101-1101-10101 11000 101-1010 .11-10101-1101- 10000-11110-1000-11110 11000 11-10010-10001-11110-1101-10010 100-11110-1- 11110-10000-10010 100000  
  
101-1101-11110-1000-100101-10010-11001-10010-11111-11110 11110 1000-1010- 10101-10110-101-1101-11010-10110 100010-11110-1110-1101-10101-10110 100000  
  
------------- 


	6. Parte 4c

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Hikari se vio en el regazo de Takeru. La dolía la cabeza. Parecía que Takeru seguía dormido. Miró a su alrededor. Observó unas formas estáticas, quietas, irregulares, plantadas en el suelo. La parecían árboles negros, carbonizados por el fuego, si no fuera, claro estaba, por las flores que brotaban de estos, que eran las más bellas que Hikari había visto jamás.. También divisó casas de cristal rojo en las copas de los arboles cercanos. Hikari vio que ellos estaban en una de esas casas esféricas. Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Takeru. ¿Dónde estaban?. ¿Estaba loca?, ¿era un sueño?. No, ella se sentía muy despierta, aunque a veces...  
  
Hikari se sacudió la Cabeza. Fuera cual fuera la verdad, saldrían de allí.  
  
Miro el paisaje. Aquellos árboles negros la daban repulsión. Desde que la "obscuridad" la intentó dominar, ya incluso en el mar de Dagomon, todo lo que la recordara a oscuridad la daba pánico. Casi no se creía que se atreviera a dormir sin luz.  
  
Intentó despertar a Takeru. Nada. No lo entendía. Le movió violentamente. Tampoco. No se despertaba. Al final se dio cuenta. Esa era la causa por la que no oía los sueños de Takeru. Uno no sueña cuando está sedado.  
  
Yamatto cogió el teléfono desesperado. Su mano temblaba como nunca lo había visto. Era un chico tranquilo y pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, ni incluso cuando estuvo perdido en el mundo digital, por primera vez, con todos los peligros que tuvo que sobrevivir, había estado tan nervioso como ahora. Como un polvorín en mitad de un incendio, espero impaciento los interminables pitidos del teléfono. Por fin, descolgaron.  
  
-¡Papa!, ¡Ven, por favor!, ¡Mama esta en un ataque de histeria y no se como calmarla!, ¡¡Va a destrozar la habitación de Takeru!!  
  
Hikari intentaba proteger el cuerpo de Takeru, mientras aquellas criaturas de un metro con brazos enormes se les acercaban.  
  
- ¡¡Os he dicho qué nos dejéis en PAZ!!  
  
De repente, los curiosos seres se asustaron, mientras otros con unas vestimentas raras les expulsaban de la burbuja donde estaban metidos. Se oyó un trueno.  
  
Todo aquello era totalmente surrealista. Hikari se sentía como una Gullivert Femenina. Recordó cuando leyó aquel libro. Al principio no la interesó mucho, siempre la ocurría lo mismo, era al terminar un libro cuando...  
  
El brazo de Takeru se movió hacia la cara de Hikari. Ella se asustó. Mientras pensaba en "Los Viajes de Gullivert", iba a rascarse el pelo, pensativa. Ella creía haber movido su brazo, pero sin embargo el que respondió fue el brazo de Takeru, ¿Cómo....?  
  
Después de n tercer trueno en sonar, los enanos que quedaban huyeron en estampida al interior de los árboles oscuros. Una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer afuera de la burbuja de cristal donde estaban metidos. Hikari veía como el agua correteaba por las paredes lisas del cristal. Una vez que el último ser desapareció, Hikari abrazó el inerte cuerpo de Takeru, totalmente asustada. Y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él muchacho, cerró los ojos para meditar todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
¿Sistema Binario?- preguntó Taichi.  
  
Kuoshiro asintió, mientras jugueteaba con el curioso cilindro. Siempre era así de curioso. La madre de Taichi les observaba fuera de la habitación. La señora Yagami acababa de volver a llorar.  
  
Es como el sistema decimal, el de toda la vida, el del cero al nueve para formar números, solo que se realiza de otra forma. Solo se forman números con unos y ceros.  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
En el sistema binario el cero sigue siendo el cero y el uno el uno, pero para formar el número dos, se coge el siguiente número que se forma con unos o con ceros solamente, es decir, el 10. El número dos en binario es el 10, el tres sería el 11, el cuatro el 100 y así sucesivamente. Es el sistema que utilizan los ordenadores, al código máquina. - finalizó el pelirrojo.  
  
Taichi le escuchaba sin entender mucho. Tenía ganas de salir del Hospital  
  
¿Entonces?- Saltó la Señora Yagami de repente.  
  
Yo creo que es un mensaje cifrado- concluyó con una cara risueña, Kuoshiro. Dadme tiempo y os la podré descifrar.  
  
Dolía. Dolía mucho. Meterte tubos por todas las partes de tu cuerpo duele. Aquellas cosas no habían parado. A Tailmon ya no la parecía gracioso. No tenía por que estar ahí...  
  
Este ejemplar es el más complejo, y parece el más fuerte de lso tres. Su composición digital simula el agua corriendo por su interior. Fascinante – Dijo una criatura al otro lado del cristal  
  
La estaban tratando como a una rata de laboratorio. Desde hacía rato a Tailmon se la ocurrió la idea de salir de aquel circo de payasos pseudopodos, pero se quedo un rato, ya que la parecía divertido ver como aquellas criaturas creían tener el absoluto control sobre Hawkmon, Patamon y ella. Pero desde que los experimentos empezaron, la gracia desapareció. No tenían por que estar allí.  
  
Veamos como es su centro de control.  
  
Malditos fueran. Estaban hablando de su cerebro. ¿Querían extirpárselo?, ¿abrirla?. Pero bueno, ¿qué se habían creído?.  
  
Lo siguiente que hizo Tailmon fue lanzar un golpe de gato contra el cristal.  
  
Hacía unos minutos que Takeru había recuperado la consciencia. Pero no la había dicho nada, absolutamente nada. El seguía enfadado. Pero a la vez, tembloroso, la cogía la mano, muerto de terror. No sabía por que, pero desde que aquellas criaturas enanas le sedaron en el prado rojo, no podía ver.  
  
Takeru estaba ciego.  
  
Tan solo podía ver mediante lo que veía Hikari por sus propios ojos. Era una sensación aterradora y extraña. Ver estando ciego con los ojos de otra persona.  
  
"¿Piensas estar callado muerto de miedo todo el rato"- le recrimino Hikari en pensamientos- "Al menos desahógate y llora, por favor, ¿Qué ganas reprimiéndote.?  
  
- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! - la gritó a Hikari abrazándola desesperadamente- no más por favor, no más. Me voy a volver loco- Por fin lloró. Hikari notó cierto alivio por parte de Takeru.  
  
Hikari le acaricio suavemente para poder calmarle. Mientras ocurría todo aquello la lluvia ceso, y lo diminutos seres empezaron a aparecer de nuevo. Takeru tenía razón. Se iban a volver locos.  
  
El señor Ishida, el padre de Yamatto y Takeru, miraba la habitación de Natsuco Takaishi, la que una vez fue su mujer, mientras el médico hablaba. Su hijo estaba con su madre mientras, hablando con ella.  
  
¿Es usted su marido?- preguntó el médico  
  
¿Perdone?  
  
Si es usted su marido.  
  
No. Ya no lo soy. Nos separamos hace unos años.  
  
El medico meditó.  
  
Ya veo. Su hijo ya me contó que es la segunda vez que su hermano desaparece de esta forma.- dijo mientrsa el señor Ishida asentía.- Esta bién. Creáme que lo siento.- miró la habitación de la paciente- La señora esta ahora sedada. La he recetado unos calmantes, la proxima vez llevenla al hospital. No soy experto en el area Psicológica. Aún así le puedo recomendar un amigo.  
  
Gracias, doctor- carraspeó- dígame, es necesarío que pasemos esta noche con ella?  
  
¿Qué si lo es? Sí. Piense que ha vuelto a perder al mismo hijo por segunda vez en menos de un año. Alguien cercano ha de apoyarla. Si no es usted, tendrá que ser su otrohijo, el mayor. He conocido casos que, por menos, se sucidaron.  
  
Aquello era una advertencía en toda regla. El señor Ishida estaba de acuerdo, pero no le iba a ser fácil.  
  
Después de despedir al médico, entró en la oscura habitación donde estaba su exmujer con Yamatto. Por primera vez en varios años, volvería a pasar de nuevo una noche con ella.  
  
¿Qué pasaba?, ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios pasaba??!!. ¿Ácaso estaba loco?, ¿ácaso todo aquello era un sueño?, ¿Una pesadilla?, ¿Ácaso era real?, ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios pasaba??!!  
  
Hikari oía una y otra vez los pensamientos angustiosos del ahora invidente Takeru. El no había querido soltarla en aquellas dos horas, por lo que seguían abrazados, esatando el muchacho llorando continuamente.  
  
Mientras la chica veía que aquellas cosas empezaban a ponerse de nuevo a su alrededor.Eran unasformas muy curiosas, pero no dejaban tocarse. Hikari no entendía por qué. Miró a Takeru. Seguía llorando abrazado a ella.  
  
En fin, y que Takeru estaría un buen rato más así, sus hombros le servirían al menos de cogín.  
  
Fue de repente. Los seres empezaron a Chirriar de repente. Era un sonido agudo, estrepitoso y horrible. Daba dentera solo de escucharlo. El caos se hizo dentro y fuera de la burbuja.  
  
El alboroto fue tan fuerte que saco a Takeru de su mundo.  
  
¿Qué, que...?, Hikari...  
  
Estoy aquí  
  
"Eso ya lo se, decía si sabes..."- la pensó ariscamente.  
  
"¡No!, No lo sé. Y por favor, no seas tan borde conmigo por que si no buscate a otra para que te sirva de pañuelo de lagrimas la próxima vez"  
  
Hikari notó que aquella respuesta dolío mucho en la mente de Takeru. Parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo de la situación que estaban llevando últimamente entre ellos dos.  
  
Por fin, Hikari vió que era lo que pasaba. Afuera, unas formas con tentáculos estaban masacrando a todos los enanos. Abajo se podía divisar muertos, sangre, si es que se la podía llamar así, y continuops chirridos de desesperación.  
  
"Por favor, Hiakri, perdoname, yo, yo..."- Dijo Takeru Agachando la cabeza.  
  
Otro chirrido.  
  
"Salgamos de aquí", pensó aterrorizada Hikari.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, El invidente Takeru cogió a Hikari, y guiandose por la visión de la muchacha, salió de la burbuja por lo más parecido a una salida. 


	7. Parte 4d

Estaba seguro, seguían un patrón. Kuoshiro Izumi estaba en la computadora de su casa observando una y otra vez el mensaje cifrado. Él siempre fue un muchacho atento y observador. De una inteligencia notable, pocas cosas escapaban a su hambrienta curiosidad. Eso le había otorgado la posición del "cerebro" en su grupo de amigos. Mismamente, el fue quien descifró la profecía del renacimiento de Vandemon...  
  
Transformo los números binarios, compuestos solo por unos y ceros, en normales, decimales. Pero aún así no veía nada. Ni con su programa de criptografía que tenía en su portátil había descifrado nada. No conseguía nada, pero estaba seguro de que era un mensaj....  
  
Kuoshiro se sobresaltó. Se había quedado dormido.  
  
Hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- le despertó su madre.  
  
Rodeada.  
  
Tailmon estaba rodeada por aquellas patatas con tentáculos. Su golpe había destrozado su cárcel de cristal, pero había venido un ejercito de aquellos seres a ver lo ocurrido.  
  
Tenía que crear una situación a su favor. Pero la era imposible crearla si no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
Aún así se dio cuenta que esos seres no se atrevían a tocarla.  
  
No os acerquéis. Los datos que simulan el agua se comporta como agua, es mortífera.  
  
¿La tenían miedo por qué estaba compuesta de agua?  
  
Eso era una ventaja. No sabía la causa de ese terror, pero gracias a eso liberaría a sus compañeros.  
  
De un ágil salto llego donde estaban ellos y les liberó, tanto a Hawkmon como a Patamon. El ruido de cristales rotos fue ensordecedor.  
  
Los seres seguían aterrados.  
  
Bien  
  
No tardó mucho en sucumbir a ellos, por fin los seres la habían atacado.  
  
Cansada.  
  
Así se sentía Hikari. Después de haber salido de la ciudad de los enanos, habían estado caminando mucho rato entre aquel bosque de arboles oscuros, sin rumbo fijo. Pero la escasez de aire se notaba, y aunque fuera un pequeño esfuerzo el que hicieran, aunque fuera mover un dedo, cansaba, cansaba mucho.  
  
Solo tenían en mente una cosa. Dormir"  
  
"Hikari, te lo ruego, estoy cansado, estoy ciego y me siento muy mal. Descansemos un rato. Perdóname todo lo que te he hecho últimamente. No la tomes así conmigo"- repitió por enésima vez Takeru a la muchacha por pensamientos.  
  
Ella por fin asintió. Ahora Hikari tenía el control sobre él. En el estado en el que se encontraba Takeru, parecía un simple animalillo indefenso.. Así que ella tendría que tomar las decisiones, y gracias a lo que aprendió de su hermano Taichi...  
  
Algo tiro de la mano de Hikari. Miro atrás. Takeru había tropezado. Estaba tirado como un chicle en el suelo.  
  
-¡Au!- dijo Takeru irónico.  
  
Y ayudándole a levantar, Hikari se permitió una risa.. Había caído en una posición muy cómica.  
  
" No te creas. Si yo intento "mirar por sonde piso, pero es que han apagado las luces".- dijo el muchacho.  
  
Sonriendo, Hikari le apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Sintió como Takeru se aguantaba decirla una recriminación hacia ella.  
  
A punto de empezar a hablar, a Hikari de repente se al fue el mundo. Entró en una total negrura, cayendo al suelo sin sentido.  
  
¿Señora Inoue?- dijo Ken por el comunicador del edificio.  
  
¿Si?- se oyó con dificultad por el aparato.  
  
Somos Ken Ichijoji y Daisuke Motomiya, los amigos de Miyako, ¿Podemos verla?.  
  
Un ruido electrónico abrió la puerta del portal.  
  
Miyako hacía unos días que estaba solitaria y triste. Desde que desapareció Hawkmon, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma.  
  
La chica hiperactiva que había sido pasó a ser un cadáver viviente. Para Ken, Miyako era una de las personas más cercanas en el grupo, además de Daisuke. Tenía mucho cariño por ella. Por eso se puso a investigar la desaparición del compañero digital. Le inquietaba. Pero por más que indagó, no...  
  
¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así o te vas a decidir a llamar a la puerta de una vez?- le despertó Daisuke irónico. El fue el que más se le abrió en el grupo, además de el primero, después de que el fuera el Digimon Kariser, el enemigo del grupo de elegidos. Iori se acerco a ellos. Vivía en el mismo bloque de pisos, el era sin duda uno de los más cercanos a ella.  
  
Perdona, estaba pensando- dijo desconcertado llamando a la puerta por fin.  
  
  
  
Con plástico  
  
Les habían atacado protegidos con plástico. ¿Así se les pasaba el miedo al agua?  
  
Tailmon estaba atada con Patamon en una misma burbuja de cristal. Ambos estaban inmovilizados. Al menos Hawkmon, en la confusión de la pelea, había conseguido escapar.  
  
Les prometió volver por ellos.  
  
La pelea había destrozado a Tailmon. Aquellos tentáculos era infernalmente rápidos. Era muy difícil esquivarlos, y un simple golpe era suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.  
  
No te salió el plan como esperabas, ¿eh?- dijo en tono irónico atado a su espalda.  
  
No hace falta que me lo recrimines Patamon. Yo creía ser más fuerte que ellos. Todos los digimon nos equivocamos a veces.  
  
No te recrimino. Pero no pensaste bien antes de atacar. Esas cosas son muy raras.  
  
Patamon tenía razón. Ahora Tailmon estaba empezando a coger el sentido de la realidad. Estaban en un mundo extraño.  
  
¿Mama?- Preguntó Taichi entrando a la habitación de Hikari.  
  
Hola Hijo.- Su madre le miró pensativa.  
  
Hacía unas horas que a Taichi le dieron el alta en el hospital. Con un collarín en su garganta, el muchacho del emblema del valor iba paseando inquieto por su casa.  
  
¿Qué haces?- dijo preocupado.  
  
Su madre cogió del suelo un pequeño peluche del suelo.  
  
¿Sabes? Tu hermana estaba muy rara últimamente. No parecía la misma.  
  
Si, eso ya lo...  
  
¿Qué sabes del otro chico, Takeru?  
  
Sigue desaparecido.  
  
Su madre miró de nuevo el peluche.  
  
¿Puedes decir a Yamatto, tu amigo...?- se paró la mujer dudando- ¿Es su hermano no?  
  
Sí, es el hermano de Takeru.  
  
Como tienen apellidos distintos... Bueno, que si puedes pedirle que diga a su madre que me gustaría hablar con ella.  
  
Hikari se despertó.  
  
La dolía la cabeza. Se tocó el pelo. Le tenía pegado. Giro la cabeza. Takeru la estaba abrazando de manera proteccionista. Estaba dormido. Se tocó de nuevo el pelo. Dolía. Tenía una herida en la cabeza... una brecha. Debía de haber estado sangrando. Volvió a manosear su pelo castaño pegado por la sangre coagulada. Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación. Maldita fuera. Era SU Habitación. ¿Entonces solo había tenido un mal sueño?. Tal vez no recordará algo, como una caída o un golpe en la cabeza y hubiera estado alucinando todo ese tiempo.  
  
No sería la primera vez que tenía sueños extraños, ya en el año 1999, cuando ella tenía ocho años, cuando acompaño a su hermano al mundo digital des...  
  
Dejando suavemente a Takeru en su cama, durmiendo, Hikari se levantó. Inspeccionó su habitación. Todo estaba normal. ¿Entonces que hacía Takeru allí? Se la pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento perturbador. Se sacudió la cabeza. No, era imposible.  
  
Consternada fue a salir hacía su cocina a beber agua. No. La puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
Natsuko Takaishi miraba distraída al infinito por la ventana. Hacía una hora que los calmantes dejaron de dormirla, pero aún estaba despistada. Una lagrimilla salió de su párpado.  
  
¿Por qué? Él. Se había preocupado por ella. Había estado toda la noche cuidándola. ¿Por qué su exmarido?.  
  
Aún recordaba la última vez que discutieron. El la dijo que...  
  
Mama- dijo Yamatto entrando por la puerta de la habitación- Es la señora Yagami a mi celular. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.  
  
El 21 se repetía constantemente, y también el 30, y el...  
  
¡¡¡¿Qué demonios quería decir el maldito mensaje?¡¡¡  
  
Después de tomar un pequeño sueño, obligado por su madre, Kuoshiro Izumi siguió intentando descifrar el código. Por el momento las únicas pistas que tenía era la silueta de un teclado con una "g" dibujada en el centro y una espiral que giraba hacia la derecha. Estos dibujos aparecían en el mensaje después de todo el baile de númer...  
  
¿Otra vez con eso, Kuoshiro?- apareció su madre adoptiva.  
  
Es que mis amigos lo necesitan- dijo frotándose los ojos.  
  
Siento lo de Takeru e Hikari. Se como se deben de sentir sus familias, pero hijo, hace dos días que no duermes casi nada y....  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el muchacho se había quedado dormido en su escritorio.  
  
" ¿Cuándo recuperaste la visión?"- preguntó ella en pensamientos.  
  
" Poco después de que te cayera algo a la cabeza. Estuviste sangrando un buen rato. Pero a veces la pierdo"  
  
Hikari vio que Takeru tenía las manos llenas de Sangre Cohagulada  
  
"¿No pensarias que te dejaria Sangrar como una fuente sin hacer nada. Al menos pude tapar la hemorragia con la mano. No tenía nada más"- Sonrió el muchacho risueño.  
  
Hikari volvió a tocarse la herida del cabello. Dolía.  
  
" Y ¿cómo es que estamos en mi habitación?"  
  
" Mientras estabas inconsciente, aparecieron unas personas muy altas y de color negro, me medio sedaron de nuevo, y nos llevaron hasta aquí. Después me durmieron por completo. Solo sé eso.  
  
Ella sintió algo de parte de él. Lo interpretó rapidamente.  
  
"¿Entonces no me soltaste ni un segundo?"  
  
Takeru apartó la mirada.  
  
" Prefiero que me maten antes de que te toquen un pelo"  
  
Se quedo en Blanco.  
  
" ¿Pero no estabas enfadado conmigo...?- pensó aturdida  
  
"Si... No.. digo , bueno, no... sino si....  
  
Antes de que el muchacho puediera terminar el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió.  
  
Anonadados, Los muchachos de los Emblemas de Luz y Esperanza miraron aterrorizados. Vandemon entró a la habitación. 


	8. Parte 4e

* Focus Tema de Takeru 02 (Singer: Taisuke Yamamoto) Toei Animation  
  
  
  
  
  
Vamos, hija, come algo- dijo su madre  
  
Miyako negó con la cabeza.  
  
¿Y tampoco quieres que pasen tus amigos?  
  
¡NO!- grito histérica, intentando tirar todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Su madre la sujeto- ¡Suéltame!¡ ¡SUÉLTAME TE DIGO!!  
  
La señora Inoue puedo comprobar que su hija era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Ya estaba hecha toda una mujercita. Sus patadas eran como...  
  
¡Basta Miyako!- la inmovilizó- basta, por favor- dijo abrazándola.  
  
Mientras Miyako lloraba desahogándose, los tres muchachos, Ken, Iori y Daisuke escuchaban atónitos la escena.  
  
Parece que no era el momento más indicado para hacerla visitas, ¿no?- dijo Daisuke- vaya espectáculo, y eso que tienen visita.  
  
Al vez fuera buen momento o no, somos sus amigos- dijo Ken poniéndose a juguetear con su D-Terminal. El también intentaba descifrar el código del cilindro de Taichi.  
  
¿Este es el edificio?- le pregunto su madre.  
  
Taichi asintió.  
  
¿De qué hablareis?  
  
Su madre hizo un gesto de duda.  
  
solo quiero conocerla personalmente. Me parece muy raro que Hikari desaparezca por segunda vez al mismo tiempo que Takeru.  
  
Así era. La Señora Yagami había observado un cambió en la forma de ser de su hija. Taichi también se dio cuenta. En realidad toda su familia. Su cuarto había cambiado, sus costumbres. Incluso había odio hablar a sus amigas del tema. Ese muchacho era obvio que tenía que ver con ese cambió. Si no pasaran tantas coas raras, pensaría que su hija estaba teniendo su primer amor de juventud. Eso la alegraría a ella. Aún recordaba cuando ella tenía 15 años y se ...  
  
Es aquí- interrumpió Taichi- ¿Salimos Yamatto y yo a dar una vuelta o me quedo contigo?.  
  
Antes de que la señora Yagami pudiera responder, se oyó un grito.  
  
¿Y eso?  
  
Miyako Inoue, la amiga de Hikari- río irónicamente- ella también a perdido a alguien. Y en vez de hacer nada se pone a gritar- Taichi dejó caer una gota.  
  
Hikari estaba dormida. Takeru estaba al lado Cantando una canción al oído de ella, como una nana.  
  
"Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru  
  
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama  
  
Kimi no kokoro no focus boku ni..  
  
Atte iru ka na?"-. susurraba asustado.  
  
Takeru se fue a frotar los ojos cansado. La que respondió fue la mano de Hikari Dormida. ¿Cómo lo...?  
  
La cogió la mano. La observo. Era una manita delicada, fina. Observo los dedos y las uñas. Era preciosa. Estuvo pensando un rato.  
  
Era cierto. Estar enfadado no era exactamente la palabra, pero la cuestión es que estaba furioso, y eso no podía ocultárselo. En definitiva. Más que enfado era terror. Terror a ella. El simple hecho de poder leerse la mente, y que ella descubriera sus facetas mas intimas le perturbaba. No quería que nadie supiera ciertas coas. Tal vez seria obvio que a ella la pasara igual, pero...  
  
El , como a ella, se protegía de aquello. No sabía como reaccionaría ella. ¿Histéricamente? No quería que ella supiera...  
  
¿Y su vida? Ya estaba ligada a ella. Eran cuasi uno. Por una parte eso le ponía feliz solo de pensarlo. Por otra parte, ¿su futuro estaba ya escrito?. No era posible. Seguro q no. ¿o si?...  
  
"Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne  
  
Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta  
  
Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo  
  
Tooku hashireru yo ne" - seguía  
  
Por otra parte el había descubierto algo después de la fugaz aparición de Vandemon. Fue un pensamiento que se la escapó a ella.  
  
Hikari siempre se había preocupado mucho por la gente, casi más que a ella misma. No la gustaba que la gente sufriera. Pero también era algo traviesa y...  
  
Takeru pasó de nuevo la mano de ella por su mejilla. Estaba caliente.  
  
- "Ki ni narun da kimi no koto" *  
  
El Aire era fétido. Casi no se podía respirar. Hawkmon iba con pésimas fuerzas semi nadando por la ciénaga aquella de color púrpura. El olor era terrible. A su lado, unos huevos podridos eran un auténtico perfume. Se había conseguido escapar por los pelos de aquellas cefalópodos. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Hikari y Takeru. Eran los dos únicos compañeros humanos que habían sido "aducidos" con ellos.  
  
Si. Hawkmon Sabía lo que pasaba realmente. Había descubierto donde estaban y que sociedad era aquella.  
  
La Señora Izumi acostó a su hijo en la cama. Kuoshiro roncaba como una fiera. ¿Tan joven y roncando? Pobre de quién se casará con él. Miro el escritorio. Vio el ordenador y unos papeles, con el famoso cilindro. Parecía un pasatiempo. Se puso a observar. Un teclado, Una "G". Una espiral... números... tuvo una idea. Se pudo a pensar un rato. La encantaba los pasatiempos.  
  
Aquel mundo tenía un nombre impronunciable. Lo más parecido que podía decirse sería "Lósal". Aún así Lósal se alejaba mucho de la pronunciación real. Hawkmon también había oído Cosmos, pero llamar así a ese mundo le confundía. Ya sabía lo suficiente.  
  
Losal tenía, lo que podría llamarse, varias "civilizaciones" , cada una en un planeta, si es que podían llamarse así. Cada planeta estaba unido por múltiples filamentos que formaban una telaraña, que estaban poblados por bosques de arboles negros.  
  
Aunque había infinidades de especies vivas conviviendo, pero tres eran las dominantes. Los que tenían retenidos a Patamon y Tailmon eran los llamados "Gea no". Otros eran los "Mens", seres incorpóreos y altamente inteligentes. Por último, el otro grupo, predominaba más por número que por poder. Los llamados "Enanos del Bosque" eran esclavos de "Gea no". Ni siquiera tenían ni nombre propio. Aún así no podían estar libres, ya que si esto ocurría...  
  
Hawkmon se levantó de la orilla de la apestosa ciénaga. De alguna forma debía encontrar ayuda.  
  
Miyako por fin salió de la habitación. Resignada, se sentó cerca de los chicos, en el salón de su casa. Tenía la mirada perdida y llorosa.  
  
Iori la observó. En el fondo ella adora a Hawkmon. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Daisuke rompiera el helado silencio.  
  
Takeru seguía observando el brazo de la muchacha de la Luz. Tenía el Guante rosa que solía llevar, totalmente rasgado, casi hasta la altura del codo. Ya no la valdría. Además, estaba con sangre de ella de cuando sangro por la brecha de la cabeza. Era su ropa preferida. Tal vez debería comprársela de nuevo...  
  
Se sacudió la cabeza.  
  
No. Estaba bastante a disgusto con ella como para eso.  
  
¿A disgusto?, ¿Y la estaba protegiendo casi con su vida? Eso era adorarla. No lo podía evitar. Fue siempre, lo de protegerla, así desde Mugendramon, el Amo Oscuro mecánico, compañero de Piedmon, pero más desde que se podían sentir en mente.  
  
Era curioso. Hasta en clase les llamaron la atención por hacer exámenes calcados entre ellos dos, aunque uno estuviera a "años luz" del otro.  
  
Aunque su mente le pedía suplicante, descansar por lo que acababa de descubrir y dejarla un rato, sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Estaba bastante más confuso que de costumbre.  
  
...traviesa. Si. Lo era algo. El pensamiento que se la acababa de escapar a ella se lo afirmaba, y le perturbaba. Ella sabía que Daisuke estaba loco por ella, y coqueteaba con este, haciéndole sufrir, por hacer travesuras. Además. A veces ella le había dado la razón a él en frente a Daisuke. ¿Era por que le quería solo por hacer "Bromas". ¿ Hikari estaba realmente enamorada de él o solo era un objeto? Takeru estaba muy desconcertado. No sabía ni lo que pensaba objetivamente.  
  
Ahora Hikari estaba dormida en sus brazos, después de que llorara compulsivamente habiendo visto que Takeru la había leído ese pensamiento y se lo recriminara. Ella le había dicho que...  
  
"¿Sufres mucho?"- se oyó un eco.  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
Problema numeró uno. El agua. Problema número dos. El alimento. Estaba claro. Si estas en n mundo en el que el agua es como un ácido, ¿Cómo vas a beber?. Patamon estaba preocupado. Así no podrían vivir un par de días antes de morir de sed y de hambre.  
  
No pienses en ello, Patamon, tal vez nos den algo para comer- dijo Tailmon en la jaula de cristal.  
  
¿Y los que están libres?. Sabemos que Hawkmon nos dijo que Takeru estaba hay fuera.  
  
...y Hikari- añadió la gata.  
  
¿Cómo se van a alimentar?, ¿Cómo van a beber?- preguntó Patamon.  
  
Has visto que ha estado lloviendo. Y ellos temían a esta lluvia. Tal vez sea agua.  
  
¿Y si no lo es?  
  
Patamon y Tailmon tardaron mas de dos horas en parar de discutir.  
  
Esta es la habitación- dijo Natsuko.  
  
Todo estaba patas arriba.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Una estampida?- preguntó la señora Yagami.  
  
Me dio un ataque de histeria mientras veía aquel peluche- dijo señalando a un osito que estaba en el suelo. Era idéntico al que vio en la habitación de Hikari. Yagami se sacudió la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué era lo que quería hablar?- corto Natsuko Takaishi.  
  
¿Perdone?  
  
Vino a hablar.  
  
¡Ah! Si, disculpe... Esto, ¿Su hijo había tenido alguna vez algún cambio de actitud?  
  
-¿Quién eres?, ¿dónde estas?- preguntó Takeru  
  
"¿Sufres mucho?"- repitió  
  
Takeru estaba empezando a tener miedo. No veía donde estaba el que le estaba hablando.  
  
No te veo, ¿Dónde estas?, ¡Responde!  
  
El chico notó que Hikari se estaba despertando por los gritos que pegaba.  
  
No mama, mañana comprare la ballena...- dijo esta en sueños.  
  
Takeru vio una fugaz visión de esta. ¿Pero que cosas raras soñaba? Estaba soñando que Taichi era una ¿ballena?  
  
"¿Cómo vas a verme si estas ciego?- respondió la voz.  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
Inmediatamente, Takeru volvió a perder la visión  
  
¿¡Que me has hecho?!- chilló- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ QUE ES LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!!!???  
  
Aquel chillido despertó a Hikari del todo.  
  
¿Qué, que...?, ¿Takeru?  
  
¿QUÉ ME HAS...?  
  
Acto seguido solo obscuridad.  
  
Acto seguido, un dolor sangrante recorrió a Hikari. Vio a Takeru echando espuma por la boca, con los ojos en blanco, sin sentido, tirado en el suelo...  
  
Era Obvio.  
  
¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?. Kuoshiro miraba a su madre con incredulidad. Le había dado una pista enorme para descifrar el código. La espiral y el teclado dibujados, y la "g" querían representar un teclado en espiral con la letra g en el centro. La g debía ser el número uno. Ya sabía como descifrar el mensaje. Volvió a mirar el papel.  
  
Prueba a ver si es así...- dijo la señora Izumi detrás de la silla.  
  
El adolescente empezó a transcribir. Los cuatro primeros números le dieron la razón. Había descubierto el código. Los 4 primeros números querían decir: HOLA  
  
¿Cambio de actitud?- dijo Natsuko?- Sí. Se le notaba raro. El solía tener pesadillas con frecuencia. El siempre me las contaba. Ahora escasa vez me las cuenta. Se volvió también muy ordenado en su habitación. También la había remodelado esta. Por lo que se, en el Baloncesto ha mejorado mucho. Dicen que era como si viera el campo desde fuera. Otra cosa q me llamaba la atención es que siempre sabía de antemano cuando iba a llamar su hija por teléfono.  
  
La señora Yagami pensó. Muchas de esas cosas la estaban pasando también a su hija. Claro que quitando el baloncesto, aunque en el bai...  
  
Por lo que se, Hikari y su hijo estaban muy unidos.  
  
Takeru decía que era su mejor amiga en el grupo.  
  
El teléfono móvil de la señora Yagami sonó. Era Taichi. Había bajado a dar una vuelta con Yamatto antes.  
  
¿Hijo?, ¿Qué ocurre?- respondió  
  
"Mama, me llamó Kuoshiro, ya descifro el mensaje" 


End file.
